Miembros De Fairy Tail
by JochetBX
Summary: Porfin el Consejo Magico ERA ha logrado hacer su cometido, porfin a logrado separar al Gremio de Magos llamado Fairy Tail, que pasara con todos sus miembro en especial con Natsu Dragneel quien es quien mas adora a este gremio.
1. La Noticia

**La Noticia**

Todo empezó como un día cualquiera, los pájaros cantaban los niños reían mientras jugaban y cierto Gremio estaba haciendo de las suyas como todos los días, si es el gremio en el que están pensando es Fairy Tail.

Dentro de dicho gremio todos estaban haciendo lo habitual, Cana estaba bebiendo cerveza junto con Macao y Wakaba, Elfman les decía como ser un 'Hombre' a Jet y Droy mientras que Levy solo reia con una cara de vergüenza pero al mismo tiempo ella volteaba a ver a la barra en donde estaba sentado un hombre grande con largo pelo negro comiendo metales junto con un gato negro pequeño, si ese hombre era Gajeel RedFox y el gato negro era Pantherlily, ella siempe los miraba y decía en su mente 'Como me gustaría pasar un dia con ello' más bien con Gajeel se podría decir, Mirajane atendia la barra junto con Kinana, Lissana estaba con Wendy y Charle platicando muchas cosas graciosas, Reedus como siempre estaba pintando cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, el Tribu Raijinshu junto con Laxus habían salido a una misión, si todo estaba en calma hasta que un de repente un joven pateo la puerta del Gremio ocasionando que todos voltearan ese joven era nada más ni nada menos que Natsu Dragneel y junto con el venia su equipo Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarletv o y como me podría haber olvidado del pequeño gato azul Happy, en cuanto entraron todos ellos se dirigieron ala barra y saludaron.

Natsu: Hola! Mira-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-hemos completado la misión.

Mirajane: Bienvenidos chicos los felicito por su éxito en la misión.

Lucy: Si aunque de nuevo no fui de gran ayuda en la misión-dijo con una cara muy decaída.

Erza: No digas eso Lucy, si no hubiera sido por ti no podríamos haber distraído a esos bandidos con tu Sex Appel!-dijo la peliroja con una sonrisa.

Lucy: Vaya eso no me anima en nada-dijo con una cara muy avergonzada.

Gray: Bueno eso ya no importa lo importante es que….

Juvia: Gray-Sama, Juvia lo extraño demasiado, Juvia no sabia que hacer si usted, como pudo ser tan cruel de dejar aquí a Juvia sola y abandonada-decia la peli azul mientras soltaba un rio de lagrimas.

Natsu: Gray, deten ya de una vez a tu novia-decia Natsu con toda su boca llena de comida.

Gray: Ella no es mi novia-dijo Gray con una cara un tanto molesta

Juvia: Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, Gray-Sama es muy cruel con Juvia-dijo mientras soltaba un mar de lagrimas logrando inundar a todo el gremio.

Natsu: GRAY, YA PARA DE UNA VEZ A TU NOVIA-dijo gritando

Gray: QUE NO ES MI NOVIA CERILLO AMBULANTE-contesto aun mas fuerte y molesto

Natsu: Como me dijiste exhibicionista-dijo con una Vena saltada en su frente.

Gray: Como oiste flamita-respondio también logrando chocar sus frentesmuy furiosos.

Lucy: Chicos porfavor deténganse-dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor en la cara.

Despues ya de muchas palabras se desato un gran pelea entre el gremio, Natsu peleaba con Gray golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, y en momento determinado Gray golpeo tan fuerte a Natsu que logro hacer el chocara con Gajeel ocasionando que se uniera también al combate, sin darse cuenta ya todo el gremio estaba involucrado exepto las mujeres, el combate continuo durante casi dos horas y ninguno se rendia hasta que de una sorpresa alguien entro por las puertas del gremio, eran nada mas ni nada menos que el líder de todo el gremio Makaroc Dreyar junto con Gildarts.

Makarov: MOCOSOS paren de una vez-dijo el viejo mientras se hiba transformando en un gigante.

Gildarts: No es el momento de estar peleando-dijo algo serio.

Mirajane: Oooo maestro volvió pronto de su junta, que tal le ha ido?

Makarvo:Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, no muy bien.

Al decir esto todos los del gremio pararon en lo que estaban haciendo y se concentraron en el Maestro y Gildarts, todos se percataron de que ellos estaban muy tristes y desanimados en eso el maestro ordeo que le prestaran la mayor atención posible.

Makarov: Escuchen mocosos hoy a las 8 de la noche los quiero ver a todos y cada uno de ustedes aquí tengo algo muy importante que comentarles-dijo que una cara demasiado decaída.

Mirajane: Maestro?-dijo con una cara muy preocupada por el.

Makarov: Por lo tanto les ordeno que se retiren y vengan ala hora que ya les he dicho exepto quiero que se queden aquí, Gildarts, Mirajane y Erza.-dijo una tono muy decidido.

Al decir eso todos se marcharon Gray fue por su lado y el fue seguido por Juvia, Lucy y Natsu se marcharon junto con Happy al departamento de Lucy, al llegar hay Natsu se sento en una de las sillas al igual que Lucy.

Natsu: Algo me huele mal en todo esto-dijo el peli rosa con una cara muy seria

Lucy: Ami también pero que podemos hacer, lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que se haga la hora que nos ha dicho el maestro-dijo la rubia con un tono de vos muy seria.

Happy: Aye!-dijo algo decaído.

Natsu: Muy Bien entonces lo único que hacer es-lo dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla, hiba en dirección ala cama de Lucy se dejo caer y quedo profundamente dormido.

Lucy: Se durmioo!-dijo con los ojos saltados y muy sorprendida.

Happy:Aye-dijo el gato azul también recostado en la cama.

Lucy: Vaya también tu, pero bueno lo único que puedo hacer es esperar-dijo algo decaída.

En ese momento Lucy se le quedo mirando a Natsu y empezó a recordar la primera vez que lo había visto, ella se sorprendio en lo mucho que había cambiado en su forma de ser con Natsu, recordó que antes ella no le permitia quedarse en su casa y ahora miren solo se queda dormido y lo deja hay como si no estuviera pasando nada, en ese momento ella se sonrojo se acerco al joven y le dio un delicado beso en la frente.

Natsu: mmmmmmm, Lucy!-dijo mas que dormido

Lucy: Vaya!, en que estará soñando, bueno será mejor me ponga a escribir mas en mi novela y luego tomare una ducha.

Las horas pasaron hasta que porfin se hizo la hora esperada por todos los miembros del gremio, todos y cada uno de los miembros del gremio ya estaban hay hasta el tribu Raijinshu y Laxus habían vuelto por el supuesto rumor que se había exparsido rápidamente por todo Magnolia.

Gray: Vamos viejo que espera diganos ya que es lo que pasa-al decir eso todos los demás del gremio lo apoyaron incluyendo a Natsu y Gajeel.

Erza: BASTAAA!, el maestro esta por hablar asi que porfavor tengan respeto por el-dijo la Scarlet con un tono muy molesta y decidia.

Todos:AYE!-gritaron al unisono.

Makarov: Muy Bien, antes de decir lo que tenia que decirles les quiero decir que ustedes son los mejores hijos que un padre pudo haber pedido y les agradesco por haberme apoyado ami y a sus compañeros en todas las dificultades que hemos tenido.

Lucy: Heee? A que viene todo esto-dijo la rubia con un tono muy preocupado.

Wendy: Porque nos esta diciendo estas cosas en este momento maestor-dijo con un tono un tanto triste y nervioso.

Natsu: A que diablos se refiere anciano?

Makarov: Muy bien volviendo al tema principal, a la junta ala cual fui acompañado por Gildarts se hablaron muchos temas pero nunca esperamos que aparesieran 3 miembros del consejo mágico, hay fue cuando recibimos la peor noticia de todos los tiempos.

Gray: Heee?

Juvia: De que esta hablando el maestro?

Lucy: Esto no tiene buena pinta!-dijo muy preocupada la Rubia.

Laxus: Y cual fue esa noticia viejo dígala de una vez-dijo el nieto del maestro un tanto desesperado pero también un poco preocupado.

Makarov: Mmmmmmmmmm!

Natsu: Digalo de una vez viejo-dijo algo molesto el hijo de Igneel.

Gildarts: Natsu! Guarda silencio porfavor-dijo en un tono muy molesto.

Makarov: Esta Bien el caso es que….

Al oir tal noticia todos quedaron atonitos sin ninguna palabra, muchos ya habían soltado lagrimas ante tal noticia era algo que nadie esperaba.

Natsu: Que diablos fue lo que dijo anciano?-dijo mientras estaba incado y sin poder levantarse.

Makarov: Tal como escuchastes, Fairy Tail ha sido disuelto por el Consejo Magico ERA.-dijo con una voz muy molesta y también triste.


	2. Fairy Tail Por Siempe

**Fairy Tail Por Siempre**

Ante las palabras de su maestro todo el mundo quedo atonito, no había palabras para describir los sentimientos que tenían en ese momento, muchos no podían hablar, otros estallaban en el llanto ante tal noticia y otros solamente tenían una furia incontrolable.

Natsu: ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, COMO ES QUE NOS HAN SEPARADO A TODOS-dijo el pelirosa con una furia incontrolable, sus puños emanaban fuego y tenia muchas venas saltadas ante tal furia.

Lucy: Natsu ya para porfavor-decia la rubia ya con unas lagrimas en sus ojos mientras que su amiga Levy la abrazaba.

Natsu: COMO DIABLOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME, NUESTRO GREMIO VA A SER SEPARADO, TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO AL RESPECTO-dijo gritando

Erza: Entiendo como te sientes Natsu pro gritar no arreglara nada-dijo Titania con los brazos crusados

Mirajane: Si, pero estuve pensando que tal si todo el gremio vamos a hablar con el consejo y los convencemos de que cambien de opinión-dijo Mira con una tono muy animado y decidido.

Makarov: Eso es imposible Mira!, cuando el Consejo toma una decisión no hay poder en la tierra que se capas de cambiar esa decisión-dijo el Maestro logrando que todos se desanimaran de nuevo.

Natsu: AL DIABLO, SI NO QUIERE COOPERAR LOS OBLIGAREMOS A QUE LO HAGAN-dijo el DS golpeando una mesa con su mano.

Gajeel: Yo concuerdo con Salamander, se que muchos de ustedes aun no logran confiar mucho en mi pero aun asi fueron capaces de aceptarme aquí, asi que no me quedare con los brazos crusados viendo como mi nuevo hogar es destruido frente a mis hojos-dijo el DS de metal muy decidido.

Gray: Si, debe de haber alguna manera de convencer a todos esos idiotas del consejo-dijo el alquimista de hielo apoyando a todos los demás.

Ante las palabras de sus compañeros todos los miembros del Gremio se levantaron decididos a ir al consejo, todos y cada uno se apollaban mutuamente incluyendo a los tres Exceed junto los pequeños Wendy y Romeo.

Laxus: Y bien viejo que aras, tu sabes que cuando este gremio esta decidido a hacer algo, no hay nada en este mundo capaz de cambiarlos-dijo el nieto del maestro mientras emanaba rayos alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

Natsu: Laxus! (Gracias).

Gildarts: Quizas el maestro solo no pueda, pero si tengo que noquearlos a todos soy capas de hacerlo-dijo el hombre mas fuerte del gremio mientras se ponía enfrente de la puerta del Gremio.

Cana: Papa, PERO QUE NO ENTIENDES COMO NOS SENTIMOS TODOS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS-dijo la pelimarron gritando hacia su padre.

Gildarts: Claro que se cómo se sienten Cana, pero no dejare que se arriesguen a que sean arrestados o algo pero como se ejecutados-dijo el hombre con los brazos cruzados.

Natsu: ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA AHORA, ASI QUE MUEVETE GILDARTS O TENDRE QUE PATEARTE EL TRASER-dijo el Pelirosa mientras corria en dirección a Gildarts con fuego en sus manos.

Natsu salio corriendo en dirección a Gildarts decidido a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas pero justo en el momento cuando lo hiba a golpear.

Makarov: DETENTE NATSU-dijo el Viejo con su mano gigantesca sobre el DS de fuego.

Erza: Natsu!, maestro no cree que ya ha ido demasiado lejos al golpearlo con tanta fuerza-dijo la peliroja con tono algo molesta.

Makarov: Escuchen mocosos, una de las razones por las cuales no los puedo dejar ir al consejo es porque el consejo ya a decidido que hara con todos nosotros.

Lucy: Que!-dijo sorprendida la Rubia.

Elfman: Como que ya esta decidido, eso no es de Hombres-dijo el hombre grande con sus puños arriba.

Makarov: El caso es que ya que todos nostros nos quedaríamos sin trabajo y eso es algo injusto, el consejo ha decidido que a todos nosotros nos madaran a otro gremio.

Natsu: QUEEEE?, AL DIABLO PREFIERO MORIR DE HAMBRE ANTES QUE UNIRME A OTRO GREMIO Y PIENSO QUE OTROS TAMBIEN PIENSAN COMO YO-dijo el DS levantándose del suelo.

Wendy: Es cierto, ustedes me acojieron aquí amablemente asi que no aceptare el irme a otro gremio-dijo la pequeña DS muy decidida.

Charle: Wendy! No digas eso, sino entras a otro gremio podrias morir de hambre-dijo la gatita blanca regañándola.

Happy: Es cierto Natsu, sino trabajas no hay dinero y si no hay dinero no hay pescado-dijo el gato azul con un tono desanimado.

Natsu y Wendy: ESO NO ME IMPORTA-dijieron al unisono.

Todos se le quedaron mirando a los dos Dragon Slayer y poco a poco y uno a uno se les fueron uniendo hasta que todo el gremio estaba unido incluyendo a Erza y Mirajane.

Makarov: MALDITOS MOCOSOS!-dijo gritando el viejo.

Ante tal grito todos se quedaron impresionados, nunca habían visto al maestro hasi de furioso y no sabían el moltivo.

Makarov: NO ENTIENDEN QUE ME PREOCUPO POR USTEDES, EL CONSEJO YA SE HABIA DECIDIDO DE QUE TODOS USTEDES SE QUEDARAN SIN TRABAJO, PERO TUVE QUE BATALLAR PARA QUE LOS DEJARAN ENTRAR A OTRO GREMIO CON LA CONDICION DE QUE ELLOS DECIDIRIAN A QUE GREMIO SE IRIAN, PORFAVOR COMPRENDAN QUE ESTE VIEJO QUIERE LO MEJOR PARA USTEDES!-dijo el maestro gritando y con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Mirajane: Maestro!-dijo al Albina mayor con sus manos en su boca y con lagrima brotando de sus ojos.

Gildarts: Comprendan como se siente el maestro ante esta situación, comprendan que el quiere lo mejor para ustedes asi que porfavor acepten esta 2da oportunidad que les esta dando la vida-dijo el pelimarron posando su hombro sobre Mirajane.

Natsu: Maldicion!-dijo el DS de fuego dejándose caer de rodillas y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lucy: Natsu!- también se puso de rodillas y lo abrazo por la espalda-Se que es duro pero tenemos que entender al maestro, tenemos que aceptar esta oferta-dijo la Rubi ya con lagrima en sus ojos.

En ese momento Natsu se volteo y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, la rubia se sonrojo ante la acción de este joven.

Natsu: Lose Lucy, se que tengo que aceptar la oferta pero, no puedo soportar que me podría separar de mis Nakamas en especial de ti Lucy que siempre me apoyas en todo aunque sea peligroso-dijo mientras lloraba y la abrazaba aun mas fuerte.

Lucy: Yo pienso igual Natsu pero recuerda-en es momento alzo su brazo con su dedo índice estirado junto con su pulgar y todos sus demás dedos cerrados-Recuerda que no importa donde estes siempre te estare cuidando-lo dijo que lloraba en los hombre de su compañero, amigo y hasta algo mas.

En ese momento todos se conmovieron ante tal ecena y todos estiraron su brazo y haciendo la misma acción con los dedos al igual que Lucy.

Todos: NO IMPORTA DONDE ESTEMOS, SIEMPRE NOS ESTAREMOS CUIDANDO, PORQUE SOMOS MIEMBRO DE FAIRY TAIL!-dijieron todos gritando y llorando.

Makarov: Muy bien mocosos mañana por la mañana quiero que todos estén aquí para decirles a que gremio han de irse, así que hoy haremos la mayor fiesta de despedida!-Dijo gritando y alzando sus brazos.

En cuanto se dijo eso todos los miembro del gremio empezaron a hacer de las suya, unos bebiendo, otros comiendo, otros solamente palticando y como siempre otros peleando, esa noche se hizo una gran fiesta que ninguno de los miembros del gremio hiba a olvidar. Al final de la noche todos hicieron un circulo se sentaron y se tomaron de las manos y asi empezaron a recordar los mejore momentos del gremio, recordaron cuando Lucy se unio al gremio, su batalla en la Isla Galuna, La batalla contra Phantom Lord y cuando se unieron al gremio Gajeel y Juvia, la batalla que se hizo contra Jellal en la Torre Del Paraiso, la batalla de Fairy Tail que ocasiono Laxus, la pelea contra Oracion 6 por el Nirvana y cuando se unieron Wendy y Charle, el viaje al Reino de Edolas y cuando conocieron a sus otros yo y además el regreso de Lisanna, la pelea contra Grimoire Heart y contra Acnologia en la isla Tenro, su regreso al año actual a Fairy Tail, la búsqueda de la Llave de los Cielos Estrellados y su batalla contra el nuevo Oracion 6, Sus peleas en los Grandes Juegos Magicos y también la gran pelea contra los Dragones, esos momentos son unos recuerdos que ninguno de ellos eolvidara, al final de contar sus historias cada uno de ellos quedo profundamente dormido en el suelo del gremio.

Al Dia Siguiente:

Todos se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo, logrando arreglarse para escuchar a que gremio debían de irse cada uno de ellos.

Makarov: Muy bien mocosos se que es duro escuchar esto pero porfavor escuchen atentamente a que gremio se ira cada uno de ustedes.

Wakaba, Macao, Romeo, Kinana y Reedus se iran al gremio de….White Wolf un gremio al oeste de Magnolia.

Mas, Warren, Laki, Vijeeter y Nab se iran al gremio de…..Blue Moon al norte de Magnolia.

Alzack, Bisca, Jet y Droy se iran al gremio de…Lamia Scale.

Jet y Droy: QUEEEEE?, fuimos separados de Levy-dijieron al unisono.

Levy: No podemos hacer nada chicos ya se ha tomado la decisión, pero les quiero decir que los extrañare mucho-en ese momento la peliazul se dirijio a sus ex compañeros para abrazarlos fuertemente.

Makarov: Vaya si que es difícil, pero bueno sigamos.

Gildarts, Cana, Bickslow, Evergreen y Freed se iran al gremio de…Blue Pegasus.

Freed: EEESPERE UN SEGUNDO!, nos separaron de Laxus-dijo con una cara muy impresionada.

Laxus: No podemos hacer nada chicos, pero de una vez les dijo, Gracias por todo-dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Freed, Bickslow y Evergreen: Laxus!-dijieron al mismo tiempo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Makarov: Creo que esto es mas difícil para que para ellos, sigamos.

Elfman, Lisanna y Mirajane se iran al gremio de….Quatro Cerberus.

Elfman: Es de hombres quedarse con su familia-dijo abrazando a sus 2 hermanas pero aun asi con una cara muy triste.

Lisanna: Elf-nichan te estes triste almenos estaremos en familia-dijo intentando animarlo un poco.

Makarvon: Diablos si sigo viendo mas lagrimas no podre seguir nombrando nombres, pero tengo que seguir.

Erza, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Wendy y Charle se iran al gremio de…Mermaid Heel.

Erza: Mermaid Heel?, estare con Milliana-dijo algo contenta pero estaba muy desanimada.

Wendy: Hare lo mejor que pueda-lo dijo con unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Charler: Asi se habla Wendy-dijo animando a su compañera.

Happy: Charle, te extrañare-dijo con muchas lagrimas en sus mejillas el felino azul.

Charle: Yo también Happy-lo dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Juvia: Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, Juvia se separara de Gray-Sama, Juvia no quiere separarse de Gray-Sama-dijo mientras soltaba un Mar de lagrimas.

Gray: Juvia tranquila, nunca te olvidare-dijo mientras la abrazama fuertemente.

Juvia: Gray-Sama, es tan calido-decia con un gran sonrojo en su cara mientras le correspondia al abrazo.

Mientras que todo eso pasaba una Rubia no decía ni una sola palabra solo estaba hay parada con su fleco que le tapaba toda la cara, si esa rubia era Lucy.

Natsu: Lucy?-decia mientras la miraba como estaba triste.

Makarov: Muy bien mocosos tengo que seguir-decia ya con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Natsu, Gray, Happy, Gajeel, Lily y Laxus se iran al gremio de…..Wild Fang.

Gray: Wild Fang?, cual es ese gremio-decia con una cara de no saber nada.

Levy: Es un gremio que se inauguro hace poco tiempo pero al parecer tiene la misma reputación que Sabertooth!-decia la peliazul.

Gajeel: Gihi!, igual que Saberthoot heee eso suena interesante-decia con una leve sonrisa el DS de hierro.

Laxus: Por mi esta bien-decia el DS del Rayo.

Natsu: Mmmmmmmmm, ya que no tengo opción creo que tendre que aceptarlo-dijo el DS de Fuego con una cara muy decepcionado.

Happy: Aye!

Makarov: Muy bien mocosos unas ultimas palabras, recuerden que siempre tienen que creer en el camino que han decidido tomar, piensen bien en sus acción y en como podría afectar a todos los demás siempre crean en sus amigos y lo mas importante una incognita para toda la vida, las hadas tienen cola es una aventura interminable y aquel que emprende esa aventura interminable siempre será un miembro de Fairy Tail!-dijo al viejo animando a todo el mundo.

En esos momentos todos empezaron a llorar hasta los mas rudos estaban llorando abrazando a los demás y despidiéndose de ellos exepto una joven llamada Lucy, ella había quedado sorprendida de que ya no estaría en el mismo equipo Natsu y eso le hacia querer seguirlo a su gremio.

Natsu: Lucy!

Lucy: Natsu, que pasa?-dijo la Rubia mirándola a los ojos.

Natsu: Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer, no importa donde estes siempre estare cuidandonte-se lo dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Lucy: Si, pero el problemas es que ya no estare en el mismo que tu Natsu-se lo dijo mientras le correspondia al abrazo y lloraba.

Natsu: No importa, veras que un dia nos volveremos a juntar y podremos estar en el mismo equipo de nuevo-le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos y chocaban frentes.

Lucy: Si!, confiare en tu palabra Natsu-lo dijo con una bella sonrisa y algo sonrojada.

Esos últimos momentos juntos fueron inolvidables para todo el gremio especialmente para Natsu y Lucy que no se separaban y al igual que Lucy, Natsu estaba sonrojado. Entonces llego la hora todos tomaron diferentes caminos a todos les dolia tener que separarse pero tenia que ser asi, mientras que poco a poco se alejaban en el gremio estaba el Maestro Makaroc observando mo se hiban poco a poco sus hijos.

Makarvon: Les deseo lo mejor mis niños y recuerden que Fairy Tail siempre será su segunda casa.

**Bien he aqui la segunda parte de este capitulo espero que lo disfruten, se que lo publique muy rapido pero estaba muy inspirado, esperen el siguiente episodio, Gracias Por Leer Mi Historia.**


	3. Un Nuevo Hogar y Una Cruda Bienvenida

**Un Nuevo Hogar y Una Cruda Bienvenida.**

Ya todos estaban lejos, ya se habían separado, cada quien había tomado su ruta para ir al Gremio que les habían asignado, principalmente Wakaba, Macao, Romeo, Kinana y Reedus ya hiban en camino al gremio Llamado White Wolf.

Macao: Romeo, no has dicho ninguna palabra en el camino que tal si…..

Wakaba: Macao!-al decir eso Macao volteo y este se le queda viendo y le dice que NO moviendo su cabeza.

Macao: Mmmmmm entiendo-dijo muy desanimado.

Reedus: Ouwi!

Romeo: Porque todo lo malo le tiene que pasar a nuestro Gremio, porque?, Natsu-nii tengo la esperanza de que un día de estos nos volvamos a ver y que todo volverá a ser como antes-dijo el joven en su mente.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejos de hay se encontraban Max, Warren, Laki, Vijeeter y Nab dirigiéndose a su Gremio asignado con el nombre de Blue Moon.

Max: Vaya si que es difícil separarse verdad-dijo el hombre con un tono un tanto desanimado.

Warren: Si, pero esto lo hacemos por nuestro futuro y también por el Maestro-dijo Warren intentando animar a Max.

Laki: Espero que nos acepte en ese gremio-dijo Laki un tanto preocupada.

Vijeeter: Esto es muy depresivo, por lo tanto improvisare un baile para animarlos-dijo el Bailarín levantándose de su asiento y empezando a bailar.

Nab: Muy bien esta vez estoy decidido, en cuanto entre a ese gremio escogeré una misión-dijo muy decidido.

Max: Todos sabemos que no escogerás ninguna misión Nab-dijo en un tono burlón.

Nab: CALLATE!-grito el hombre furioso.

Aun mas lejos de donde se encontraban ellos, estaban Alzack, Bisca, Azuka, Jet y Droy dirijiendose al gremio de nombre Lamia Scale.

Azuka: Mama donde esta el Viejito?, quiero jugar con el-dijo la pequeña niña casi llorando.

Bisca: El maestro volverá tomo unas vacaciones, asi que mientras el no esta nosotros iremos de Vacaciones al gremio de Lamia Scale-dijo la peliverde animando a su hija.

Alzack: No creo que se bueno que le digas mentiras a nuestra hija Bisca-menciono el hombre un tanto molesto.

Bisca: Pero no podemos destruir las ilusiones de nuestra hija Alzack-dijo la madre muy triste.

Alzack: Lose pero también un de estos tendrá que entender que ya no volveremos a Fairy Tail-dijo casi al borde del llanto.

Bisca: Lose Alzack, lose-dijo abrazandolo junto con su hija.

Droy: No puedo creer que nos separaran de Levy-dijo el hombre grande y robusto muy triste.

Jet: No te pongas triste Droy, al menos di que no fui asignada con Gajeel-dijo muy feliz de su comentario.

Droy: Es cierto eso me pone feliz-dijo alegrándose y comiendo un cubeta con piernas de pollo.

Alzack: Pero que celosos son-dijo con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Mas lejos de donde se encontraban ellos estaban Gildarts, Cana, Bickslow, Evergreen y Freed dirijiendose al gremio de Blue Pegasus.

Gildarts: Detesto los viajes largos y mas cuando son aburridos-dijo con un tono muy molesto.

Cana: Y tu cres que yo no, es muy aburrido viajar con alguien con quien casi no comvibo-dijo la pelimarron algo desanimada.

Gildarts: Pero estaremos juntos hija, eso es lo que importa-dijo abranzola fuertemente.

Bickslow: Diablos, ya no podre burlarme de la vestimenta de la chica cosplay-dijo algo desanimado juntos con sus pequeños babys.

Evergreen: Diablos, ya no podre burlarme de Elfman-dijo sonriendo y algo sonrojada.

Freed: Eso que importa, el problema es que ya estaremos con Laxus, que pasara con el Tribu Raijinshu díganme que pasara con nosotros?- dijo un tanto preocupado.

Gildarts: Ustedes 3 podran seguir como el Tribu Raijinshu y estar orgullosos de que un dia trabajaron para Laxus el Dragon Slayer del Rayo de Fairy Tail-dijo intentando animarlos.

Freed: Es cierto, de ahora en adelante conmemoraremos a Laxus el hombre que siempre será nuestro líder-dijo levantando su mano para animar a sus compañeros.

Evergreen: Por mi esta bien, (Elfman que estaras haciendo en estos momentos)-dijo en su mente la mujer.

No muy lejos de hay se encontraban los hermanos Strauss dirijiendose a su nuevo gremio que es llamado Quatro Cerberus.

Elfman: Achis!, diablos quien estará hablando de mi, hablar a las espaldas de alguien no es de hombre-dijo en un tono muy decidido y levantando sus brazos.

Lisanna: Elf-nichan guarda silencio, que no ves que Mira-nee no se encuentra bien-dijo mirando preocupada a su hermana que se encontraba sentada mirando ala ventada.

Elfman: Oooh, Ne-Chan! Que sucede, no has dicho ninguna palabra desde que partimos del gremio-dijo mirando a su hermana muy preocupado.

Mirajane: No me sucede nada, solo que estoy pensando en como estara Natsu, el estaba muy desanimado ya con la noticia de la separación del gremio, pero se desanimo aun mas al saber que no estaría alado de Lucy otra vez-dijo casi soltando el llanto.

Elfman: Natsu estará bien, el es un hombre-dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

Lisanna: Si, además esta con Gray quien lo ayudara mucho-dijo abrazando a sus dos hermanos.

Mirajane: Es cieto, debo de pensar positivo y desear que el este bien, (pero como estaras tu Lucy).

Muy lejos de donde se encontraban los 3 hermanos, estaban Erza, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Wendy y Charle dirijiendose a su nuevo hogar Mermaid Heel.

Charler: Vaya, un gremio de puras mujeres, no creo acostumbrarme rápidamente a un gremio sin hombres-dijo la pequeña gata blanca con los brazos crusados.

Wendy: Yo tampoco, no creo acostumbrarme rápidamente aun gremio sin Romeo-Kun-dijo la pequeña niña soprendiendose de lo que habia dicho al final.

Levy: Conque Rome eee Wendy!- al decir esto se le quedo mirando pícaramente.

Wendy: N-No e-ees lo que parece, encerio l-lo juro-dijo con una cara completamente roja.

Erza: Valla, al parecer aun les afecta la idea de irse de Fairy Tail, pero también están intendado madurar para ser fuertes al llegar al gremio de Mermaid Heel, pero Lucy no parece estar bien-dijo la peliroja en su mente mientras miraba a su amiga.

Levy: Mmmmmm, Lu-Chan?, que te pasa no has dicho nada en todo el camino-dijo la peliazul muy preocupada de su amiga.

Lucy: No me pasa nada Levy-Chan, es solo que, mi sueño siempre fue unirme a Fairy Tail y ahora ya que porfin estaba completamente acostumbrada a estar en el gremio de mis sueños resulta que es separado, eso es una injusticia-dijo soltando un para de lagrimas de sus ojos.

Erza: Se como te sientes Lucy, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, lo único que podemos hacer es intentar acostumbrarnos a nuestro nuevo hogar e intentar hacer nuevos amigos-dijo Titania posando su mano sobre el hombre de su amiga.

Wendy: Es cierto Lucy-San, piensa en como se pondría Natsu si te viera en ese estado de animo-dijo sonriendo frente a su amiga.

Lucy: Es cierto, intentare ser fuerte por ustedes y por Natsu- al decir esto salto a los brazos de todas sus amigas abrazándolas fuertemente y soltando muchas lagrimas.

Levy: Por cierto donde esta Juvia?, no la he visto desde ya hacer 1 hora-dijo muy preocupada la peliazul.

Lucy: La ire a buscar esperen aquí-dijo la rubia levantándose de su haciento.

Fue a buscar por todo el bagon del tren en donde estaban pero no se encontraba su amiga de nombre Juvia, se empezó a desesperar y fue corriendo al otro bagon y la encontró sentada en un asiento ella sola, entonces Lucy decidio sentarse frente a ella y empezaron a platicar.

Lucy: Juvia?, que sucede porque no estas con nosotras en el otro bagon-dijo algo preocupada de su amiga.

Juvia: Oye Lucy?

Lucy: Mmmmmmm que pasa Juvia?

Juvia: Que sientes al saber que no volveras a ver a Natsu?-dijo con una cara muy triste.

Lucy: Ehhh a que viene a esa pregunta?-dijo un tanto sonrojada la Rubia.

Juvia: Tu sabes a lo que me refiero Lucy, tu y yo bien sabemos que tu sientes algo mas que amistad por Natsu, o me equivoco?-dijo mirándola de frente asu amiga.

Lucy: Puues?

Juvia: Contesta Lucy, en verdad sientes algo por Natsu?

Lucy: Puees la verdad es que ya hacer tiempo que si siento algo por Natsu, pero tu bien sabes que no puede haber parejas en un mismo equipo fue por eso que nunca me le declare, además cual era la posibilidad de que el sintiera algo por mi?-dijo muy sonrojada y mirando ala ventada del tren.

Juvia: Yo pienso que el si sentía algo por ti, pero al contrario Gray-Sama el no sentía nada por mi-dijo la peliazul caso al borde del llanto.

Lucy: Sabes, un dia escuche a Gray decir que estaba interesado en ti-dijo la rubia giñandole a su amiga.

Juvia: Encerio Lucy, vaya eso me hace sentir muy feliz-al decir eso se abalanzo hacia su amiga para abrazarla fuertemente y en ese momento le dijo-Crees que los volvamos a ver Lucy?

Lucy: Claro que Si, Natsu me lo prometio, además me dijo que si en algún momento yo me encontraba en problemas el llegaría a salvarme como siempre lo hacia-dijo la Rubia soltando un par de lagrimas.

Juvia: Yo también tengo esperanzas en que los volvamos a ver-dijo la peliazul soltando un par de lagrimas en el hombro de su amiga.

Lucy: Si, no pierdas las esperanzas Juvia. (Natsu me pregunto como te estará llendo en estos momentos)-dijo la rubi en su mente.

Muy lejos de hay se encontraban Natsu, Gray, Happy, Gajeel, Lily y Laxus dirijiendose al gremio de Wild Fang.

Natsu: Vaya, me pregunto como estaríamos ahora en este momento si Wendy no hubiera usado Troia en nosotros-dijo el DS de fuego con un tono muy burlon.

Gajeel: Gihi!, gracias a esa mocosa no estoy mareado esto se siente genial y tu que tal Laxus como te sientes-dijo mirando a su compañero.

Laxus: Esto si que se siente bien-dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Gray: Diablos cuanto faltara para llegar a ese maldito gremio-dijo un tanto molesto el Alquimista de Hielo.

Happy: Aye!, ya no puedo soportar mas sin comer-dijo con su estomago rugiendo del hambre que tenia.

Laxus: Saben, antes de venir investige un poco sobre ese gremio llamado Wild Fang, al parecer casi todos sus miembros son Clase 'S' y solo el 10% de sus miembros no lo son, pero al parecer hay 3 hombres en especial que han sido capaces de completar una misión de 100 años en solo 6 meses.

Natsu: QUEEEEE?, hay personas capaces de completar esa clase de misiones en tan poco tiempo-dijo impresionado el DS de fuego.

Gray: Y quienes son esas 3 personas?-pregunto el hombre de hielo.

Laxus: No pude encontrar información sobre ellos, pero cuando llegemos hay que tener cuidado de con quien buscamos pelea-dijo el DS del Rayo con un tono un tanto preocupado.

Gajeel: Vaya, si tu estas diciendo eso significa que son unos tipos muy peligrosos.-dijo el DS hierro muy impresionado ante las palabras de Laxus.

Gray: Oigan miren esto.

Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus y Happy: Que es?

Gray: Hemos llegado a Wild Fang-dijo muy impresionado.

Al llegar al gremio de Wilda Fang los 5 ex miembros de Fairy Tail se quedaron impresionados ante el tamaño que tenia el gremio, era del tamaño de un poco mas de la mitad de la ciudad de Magnolia.

Natsu: OYE DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO-dijo con la boca abierta el hijo de Igneel.

Gajeel: Baya, por eso es que tienen la misma reputación que Sabertooth-dijo también impresionado el DS de hierro.

Laxus: Bueno creo que tenemos que entrar no.

Gray: Si

Los 5 comenzaron a caminar hasta entrar al gremio, al entrar habia quizás mas de unas 500 personas dentro, en eso todos voltearon a ver a Natsu y a los demás, hasta que el Dragon Slayer de fuego tuvo que quitar el terrible silencio que habia.

Natsu: QUE DIABLOS NOS VEN IDIOTAS-grito el DS de fuego.

?: Vaya asi que son ustedes los nuevo miembros que vienen de Fairy Tail-comento un hombre alto mirando a los 5 nuevos integrantes de su gremio.

?: Vaya pero que patético, a esto hemos llegado a reclutar a miembro de ese patético gremio de Fairy Tail-comento un hombre de estatura media de hojos cafes.

Natsu: QUE DIABLOS HAS DICHO IDITOA-dijo furioso con fuego en sus puños.

Laxus: Calmate Natsu, no venimos a buscar pelea-dijo posando su mano enfrente de Natsu para detenerlo.

?: Pero que patético, te detienen porque sabes que son lo demasiado débiles que nisiquiera podrían vencer Kiros-dijo un hombre de una estatura baja ojos verde y con un pelo un poco largo.

Gajeel: PERO QUIEN DIABLOS SE CREEN ESTOS SUJETOS-dijo furioso el DS de metal.

Gray: SI NOS OBLIGAN NO TENDREMOS OTRA OPCION QUE PATEARLES EL TRASERO-dijo Gray posando una mano sobre otra para hacer magia de hielo.

Laxus: Espera Gray, antes que nada quien diablos son ustedes?- dijo Laxus para conocer sus identidades.

?: CLARO, pero que diablos pasa con nuestros modales, permitanos presentarnos.

En eso un hombre alto se paro y dijo-mi nombre es Kiros Kain mucho gusto idiotas, traía puesto una camisa de resaque color negro y unos pantalones negros, su pelo era corto y de color negro, en su brazo izquierdo tenia un tatuaje con forma de dragon que le abarcaba desde su mano hasta su hombro el tatuaje era de colo azul y en su brazo derecho tenia una cinta color roja que tenia escrito con letras negra la palabra 'PAIN' mientras que en sus pies llevaba llevaba unas botas de militar color negro, media 1,80.

Despues se levanto un hombre de estatura promedio de 1,60 de estatura en eso dijo-pues mi nombre es Lex Dinamo, un gusto conocerlos, traía puesto solo un pantalón azul marino y unos zapatos negros, en su brazo derecho tenia el tatuaje de una serpiente color verde que le abarcaba desde sus dedos hasta su hombro, tenia una personalidad temible y tenia el pelo corto casi como de militar.

Al ultimo se levanto un joven de estaura baja media 1,45, en eso dijo- yo soy 'J' solo 'J', trai puesta una camisa manga larga color negro y un chaleco color verde con el cuello levantado, un pantalón negro y llevana puesto unos tennis blancos, en su mano derecha llevaba un pequeño anillo que decía Shark en el, tenia el pelo un poco largo no tanto como para que le llegara a sus hombros pero si un poco largo.

Gray: Vaya ese tipo Kiros se un poco temible-dijo mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Natsu: ESE TIPO ES BASURA, EL QUE DA MIEDO ES ESE TIPO LLAMADO LEX-grito el DS de fuego mientras lo miraba sin parpadear.

Happy: Natsu, yo pienso que no deberías pelar con ello, se ven temibles-decia el gato azul muy preocupado por lo que podía pasar.

Gajeel: Es cierto tanto Kiron como Lex se en muy peligrosos-decia un poco preocupado el DS de hierro.

Laxus: Es cierto Kiron y Lex se ven peligrosos, pero ese joven 'J', tengo mala espina de el-decia mientras miraba cuidadosamente al joven 'J'.

En ese momento Lex con una velocidad impresionante tomo de la cola a Happy.

Natsu: HAPPY!-grito enfurecido el pelirosa.

Gary: Pero en que momento lo tomo-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos ante la velocidad de Lex.

Lex: jajajaajajajaj que es esto, tu mascota pero que mago mas patético-dijo mientras reia.

Natsu: PON A HAPPY EN EL SUELO MALDITO BASTARDO-grito Natsu mientras hiba en dirección a atacar a Lex.

En ese momento Laxus noto una sonrisa que se formaba en la cara de Lex, esa sonrisa le dio muy mala espina de lo que podía pasar.

Laxus: Espera Natsu, DETENTE-le grito a su compañero desesperado

Natsu: Karyu No Tekken!-grito Natsu logrando que su puño fuera rodeado de fuego.

Laxus: Natsu, PARAAA!-grito desesperadamente el DS del Rayo.

**Bueno si que estaba inspirado el Dia de hoy, he aqui el Episodio de mi Fic, espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo les agradesco por leerlos acepto consejos de como mejorarlo **


	4. Propuesta De Una Revancha

**Propuesta De Una Revancha**

Natsu hiba con una furia incontrolable listo para golpear a Lex, en esos momentos estaba a punro de golpear a Lex, pero de alguna manera Lex apareció justo atrás de el listo para golpearlo.

Natsu: Pero cuando fue que?-dijo el pelirosa volteando espantado ante la velocidad de su enemigo.

Lex: Es tu fin mocoso-dijo el hombre grande son una sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento Lex estaba a punto de usar una clase de magia explosiva en la espalda de Natsu, pero justo en ese momento su compañero intervino.

Gajeel: Tetsuryukon!-grito el DS de hierro logrando que si brazo se transformara en una barra muy larga de metal para golpear en la espalda a Lex.

Natsu: Gajeel!-grito Natsu feliz ante la acción de su compañero.

Gajeel: Gray!, quita a Natsu de ese lugar rápido-grito desesperado el DS de Hierro.

En ese momento Gray corrió para tomar a Natsu de su bufanda para jalarlo fuera del lugar donde estaba Lex, justo en el momento cuando Gray tomo a Natsu, el lugar donde estaba parado el Pelirosa exploto rápidamente logrando captar la atención de todo el mundo.

Natsu: PERO QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO!-dijo el DS de fuego con boca abierta.

Lex: Maldito bastardo, pagaras por el golpe que me diste en mi espalda-dijo mientras levantaba la mano derecha para hacer algún tipo de magia.

Justo cuando Lex hiba a actuar para atacar a Gajeel, Laxus se interpuso en el camino y se le quedo mirando a los ojos mientras emanaba rayos de su cuerpo.

Laxus: Haz algún movimiento, y te juro que no saldrás ileso de esta-dijo el DS del Rayo con una vena saltada de su frente demostrando que etsba furioso.

Justo en ese momento cuando Laxus estaba a punto de golpear a Lex, alguien grito que se detuviera todo ese escandalo.

?: YA BASTA IDIOTAS, QUE NO VEN EL ALBOROTO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO-dijo un hombre de estatura promedio.

J: Maestro!, cuando fue que volvió-al decir esto Natsu y los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta.

?: Acabo de volver de una reunión con los demás maestros de otros gremios, pensé que podía confiar que mantendrías todo en calma J, pero mira con lo que me encuentro un desastre total, una pelea contra nuestros nuevos compañeros-dijo mirando seriamente a J.

J: Lo siento maestro, es solo que quería ver de que eran capaces nuestros nuevos reclutas, pero nunca pensé que fueran a ir tan lejos además se ve que tienen potencial-dijo mientras se ponía de pose de disculpas.

Kiros: Vaya maestro Umos, no se enoje con nosotros solo queríamos divertirnos un poco-dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

Umos: Eso no importa deben de mostrar respeto hacia sus nuevos compañeros-dijo sosteniendo su baston con furia hasta casi romperlo.

Laxus: Lo siento Maestro, nosotros también nos sobrepasamos, le pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por nuestras acciones-dijo el DS del Rayo poniéndose en pose de disculpas.

Umos: No hay problema jóvenes a todos nos llega a pasar algo asi, ahora por favor vengan y preséntense ante todos-dijo miestras que los ex miembros de Fairy Tail caminaban hacie el.

En eso los 5 nuevo reclutas se subieron a un ecenario que estaba a lo fondo del gremio,entonces los 5 subieron y comenzaron a presentarse.

Happy: Aye!, yo soy Happy me gustan mucho los pescados y espero llevarme bien con todos-diciendo eso levanto la mano alegremente.

Gajeel: Yo soy Gajeel RedFox, soy el Dragon Slayer del hierro y si me hacen enojar lo pasaran mal, Gihi!-dijo sonriendo a los demás.

Gray: Yo soy Gray Fullbuster, uso magia de alquimista de hielo, y tengo un raro habito de desvestirme asi que tendrán que acostumbrarse a eso-dijo mientras se quitaba su camisa.

Laxus: Yo soy Laxus Dreyar, soy el Dragon Slayer del Rayo y los electrocutare si me obligan-dijo mientras tenia los ojos cerrados.

Natsu: Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, soy el Dragon Slayer de Fuego y no me gusta para nada este maldito Gremio-dijo frunciendo el seño.

Umos: Vaya que forma de presentarse, un momento según el informe que me llego debían de ser 6 personas.-dijo mientras veía una hoja con los datos de todos.-según esta hoja es un tal Pantherlily.

Gajeel: DIABLOOOOS LILY!-dijo gritando el DS de hierro.

Natsu: MIERDA!, QUE NO HIBA CON NOSOTROS EN EL TREN-dijo mirado espantado a Gajeel.

Happy: NO PUEDE SER LO OLVIDAMOS EN EL TREN, RECUERDO QUE ES SE HABIA QUEDADO DORMIDO.-dijo impresionando a todos los presentes.

Mientras tanto en el Tren

Lily: MALDITO GAJEEL, COMO TE PUDISTE HABER OLVIDADO DE MI-dijo gritando adentro del bagon el pequeño gato negro.

De vuelta al Gremio de Wild Fang

Umos: Diablos esto es malo, bueno creo que ya tengo su primera misión vayan por su compaañero DEPRISA, exepto tu Laxus quiero que me explique muy bien porque fue el motivo de que separaron a su gremio-dijo mientras miraba a Laxus fijamente.

Laxus: Esta bien maestro, pero que pasara con nuestra marca de este gremio?-dijo preguntándole a su nuevo maestro.

Umos: Se las pondremos cuando vuelvan de la misión-dijo sonriéndole a sus nuevos alumnos.

Natsu: Yo no quiero su marca, yo soy y siempre sere un miembro de Fairy Tail, mientras este vivo no dejare que me pongan ninguna otra marca de un gremio-dijo mientras señalaba su marca del Gremio.

Umos: Esta bien no hay problema, respeto tu decisión-dijo con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

Entonces en eso Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Happy se fueron en busca rápidamente de su compañero perdido (o mas bien olvidado) Lily mientras que Laxus y el maestro Umos entraron en la oficina para platicar sobre como fue que separaron a Fairy Tail.

Laxus: Antes de que empecemos a hablar maestro, quiero saber cual es su nombe completo-dijo mientras se senataba en una silla.

Umos: Claro, mi nombre entero es Umos Yakushi, soy el 4to maestro de este gremio y pues creo que eso es lo necesario que necesitas saber de mi.

Umos Yakushi es un hombre de estatura media 1,65, lleva puesto un pantalón gris jutno con una camisa de color rojo, lleva puesta una capa blaca que lo caracteriza como maestro del gremio , adeas llevas unas botas marron que dicen que son capaces de aumentar su poder.

Laxus: Bien entonces que exactamente quiere hablar conmigo, yo se exactamente que le informaron bien sobre lo sucedido con nuestro gremio ami no me engaña-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba fijamente.

Umso: Bien justo como esperaba del nieto del maestro Makarov, escúchame bien Laxus me han llegado muchos rumores por parte de otros maestros y al parecer hay un 50% de probabilidad de que la separación de su gremio haya sido obra de otra persona no solo el consejo mágico-dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y se recargaba con los codos sobre la mesa.

Laxus: QUE DICE!, PORQUE PIENSAN ASI LOS MAESTRO-pregunto golpeando con su puño en la mesa.

Umos: El caso es que el líder del Consejo Magico, Gran Doma a estado actuando raro como si no fuera el mismo-dijo mientras una miraba fijamente a Laxus.

Laxus: QUE QUIERE DECIR CON ESO?

Umos: Quiero decir que quizás esta siendo controlado por alguien mas-dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla.

En El Gremio de Lamia Scale

Ooba: Bienvenidos miembros de Fairy Tail, han sido embiados a un gran gremio y si no les gusta este gremio los hare girar-dijo mientras hacia girar a uno de sus miebros.

Jet: Muchas gracias por aceptarnos aquí y claro no los defraudaremos-dijo muy decidido de si mismo.

?: Asi que ustedes han sido asignados en nuestro gremio he, pues Bienvenidos.

Droy: Lyon eres tu!-dijo mientras miraba a su nuevo compañero.

Lyon: Bienvenidos chicos han quedado en el mejor Gremio de Todos, por cierto donde quedaron Gray y Juvia?-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brasos y miraba fijamente a sus nuevos amigos.

Alzack: Juvia se fue a Lamia Scale mientras que Juvia quedo en Mermaid Heel-contesto el hombre

Lyon: Vaya, conque Mermaid Heel hee, PERFECTO asi Gray ya no se interpondrá entre Juvia y Yo-dijo con una mano en su pecho y corazones en sus ojos.

Jet: Vaya a este tipo si que le gusta Juvia-dijo con una gota de sudor en cara.

Alzack y Bisca: Aye!

Mientras Tanto en Blue Pegasus

Bob: Bienvenidos jóvenes, son bien bienvenidos a nuestro gremio-dijo el maestro mirando a sus nuevos reclutas.

Gildarts: Gracias Maestro Bob-dijo mientras estrechaba su mano.

?: Este es un perfume un tanto depresivo, pero también es un perfume Adorable.

Freed: Diablos es ese tipo raro de los perfumes-dijo Freed preparado para sacar su espada.

Bickslow: Es Ichiya-San.

Ichiya: Bienvenidos chicos, mmmmmm este perfume exquisito es de Cana-dijo brincando a loas brazos de Cana.

Cana: ALEJATE IDIOTA-dijo mientras lo golpeaba en la cara

Ichiya: Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!-dijo mientras salía volando y caia en el pecho de 3 de sus amigos, esos 3 amigos eran Hibiki, Eve y Ren.

Hibki: Dios mio es Evergreen del Tribu Raijinshu-dijo mientras veía a Evergreen con sus ojos que tenían estrellas.

En ese momentos los 3 muchachos rodearon ala mujer para alagarla.

Hibiki: Estas mas hermosa de lo que dicen los rumores.

Eve: Puedes ser mi hermana mayor?

Ren: Podemos salir esta noche, solo si quiere?

Evergreen: Vaya muchachos me alagan demasiado-dijo con un gran sonrojo en su cara

Freed: DEJEN EN PAZ A NUESTRA COMPAÑERA MALDITOS-dijo gritando y empujando a los 3 jovenes.

En eso los 3 jovenes miraron nuevamente a su alrededor y mirardon a Cana y nuevamente se abalanzaron hacia ella para alagarla como a Evergreen.

Hibiki: Tendria un hijo conmigo?

Eve: Eres muy hermosa, te puedo decir Nee-San?

Ren: Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Cana: Heeee?, pero que?-dijo bebiendo un botella de alcohol.

Gildarts: DEJEN A MI HIJA EN PAZ BASTARDOS-dijo gritando y empujando a esos 3.

Bob: Ooooo tranquilo Gildarts-San, ellos se comportan asi siempre, ya te acostumbraras-dijo posando su mano en el hombro de Gildarts.

Gildarts: Eso espero o sino tendre que ir a terapia semana-dijo mientras se le revalaba una gota de sudor por su mejilla.

Mientras tanto en Quatro Cerberus

Goldmine: Bienvenidos chicos siéntanse como en casa-dijo el maestro tomando de la mano a sus nuevos reclutas.

Elfman: Gracias maestro, darle la bienvenida a los demás es de hombre-dijo alzando ambos brazos.

?: Vaya, vaya asi que el hombre Elfman ha quedado aquí en Quatro Cerberus-dijo un hombre mirando a sus nuevo compañeros.

Mirajane: Vaya hola Bacchus, cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo la Albina mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bacchus: Lo mismo digo Mirajane o y claro un gusto conocerte Lisanna-dijo el hombre saludando de la malo a Lisanna.

Lisanna: Igual, mucho gusto en conocerte-dijo sonriendo la hermana menor.

Bacchus: Y bien Elfman, te has vuelto mas fuerte?-pregunto Bacchus.

Elfman: Por supuesto, un hombre siempre mejora sus habilidades de combate-dijo tronando sus puños.

Bacchus: Eso es bueno que tal si me demuestras que tanto has mejorado-dijo mientras se ponía en pose de batalla.

Elfman: Claro porque, HOMBRE!-dijo gritando Elfman.

Bacchus: SALVAJE-grito Bacchus avalanzandose hacia Elfman para iniciar un combate.

Mientras Tanto en Mermaid Heel

?: Er-Chan!-grito una joven corriendo hacia Erza.

Erza: Milliana, cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo Titania mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y soltaba un par de lagrimas.

Milliana: Er-Chan, me da mucho gusto que hayan entrado en este gremio estoy tan feliz por ti-dijo llorando de alegría.

Lucy: Vaya a Erza le alegro ver de nuevo a su amiga, eso hace que me ponga feliz-dijo sonriéndole a su amiga peliroja

Juvia: A Juvia también le alegra que Erza-San este feliz-dijo sonriendo levemente.

Milliana: Dejen presentarles a las demás chicas, ella es Arania Web usa magia de Araña es muy útil si necesitas hacer estrategias-dijo apuntando a su compañera.

Arania: Mucho gusto en conocerlas, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo sonriendo a las demás mujeres.

Wendy: Mu-mucho gusto Arania-San-dijo mientras la saludaba cordialmente.

Milliana: Bien, luego ella es Risley Law ella usa magia que se capaz de bajar de peso además de poder controlar la gravedad-dijo apuntando a su otra compañera.

Risley: Mucho gusto, espero que llegemos a hacer misiones juntas-dijo saludando a todas.

Levy: Mucho gusto Risley, en los Grandes Juegos Magicos se noto que eres una persona muy fuerte por lo cual te respeto mucho-dijo la peliazul mientras la saludaba de mano.

Lucy: Oyeee no faltan otras personas, la pequeña niña que excarva como Virgo y esa mujer que tiene una fuerza impresionante, como se llamaba asi Kagura-dijo preguntando a Milliana

Milliana: Oh si la pequeña Beth a salido a una misión, mientras que Kagura-Cha…

Kagura: Estoy aquí-dijo presentándose Kagura.

Erza: Vaya no has cabiado en nada Kagura-dijo meintras la miraba fijamente.

Kagura: Erza!, nose porque pero tenia el presentimiento de que entrarías a este gremio-dijo con una sonrisa leve.

Lucy: Vaya, nisiquiera esta en pose de batalla y se siente una presión de Magia muy grande-dijo muy impresionada sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Kagura.

Kagura: Erza, desde nuestra batalla en los Grandes Juegos Magicos no quede satisfecha con los resultados, además de que en la batalla estaba Minera, asi que, Que te parede una revancha solo tu y yo-dijo mirando fijamente a Erza sin soltar ninguna sonrisa.

Erza: Hablas encerio Kagura?-dijo con la boca abierta la Titania.

Kagura: Claro que hablo en serio, entonces aceptas o no?

Erza: Eso suena interesante, esta bien acepto tomar la revancha contigo-dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Milliana: Kagura-Chan-dijo algo Preocupada.

Lucy: QUEEEE RAYOS, ACABOS DE LLEGAR Y YA VAN A PELEAR-dijo la Rubi gritando y muy impresionada.

Wendy: Erza-San!

Charle: Mmmmmmmm!, que es esto, tengo el presentimiento de que algo no saldrá bien, algo malo pasara en este combate debo de estar atenta a lo que pasara-decia en su mente la pequeña gata blanca.

**He aqui la 4ta Parte de este fic, espero que lo esten disfruntando y me gustaria escuchar su opinion sobre la historia, Gracias por Leer y esperen la 5ta Parte de este Fic.**


	5. Erza vs Kagura

**Erza vs Kagura**

Todos estaban afuera del gremio, habia muchas personas esperando por un revancha 11que todos sabemos que seria expectacular, Erza vs. Kagura una pelea que quedaría para la historia de Mermaid Heel.

Kagura: Estas lista Erza-pregutno mas que lista para el combate.

Erza: Siempre estoy lista, Kanso!-al decir esto su armadura habitual se transformo en una de alas plateada que parecen ser de escamas-Tenrin No Yoroi.

Kagura: Asi que la armadura del cielo, eso esta bien pero no será suficiente como para derrotarem-dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Erza: Entonces Ven y demuéstrame lo mucho que has mejora-dijo mientras le apuntaba con una de sus espadas.

Kagura: Aquí voy Erza!-dijo gritando mientras se abalanzaba hacie ella.

Kagura avanzo rápidamente hacia Erza en ese momento Erza no dudo en activar una de sus habilidades-Circle Sword-grito Titania mientras que aparecían varias espadas a su alrededor, en ese momento sus espadas fueron volando hacia Kagura a una velocidad impresionante, entonces Kagura activo su magia-Juryoku Henka-al decir esto ella empezó a flotar en un instante logrando esquivar las espadas con facilidad entonces hizo que la gravedad fuera pesada logrando que ella bajara a gran velocidad y que Erza quedara inmóvil-creo que esto terminara mas rápido de lo que pensaba Erza-dijo mientras tomaba su espada para poder darle un golpe directo, pero entonces Erza cambio su armadura rápidamente para equipar la armadura de Adamantina que es capaz de darle un gran poder defensivo, justo cuando Kagura la hiba a golpear con su espada ella se cubrió fácilmente del ataque-creo que te has equivocado Kagura esto acaba de empezar-dijo Titania mientras la lanzaba hacia atrás para poder reequipar la Armadura de Alas negras-Ven Kagura-dijo Titania logrando que Kagura fuera a gran velocidad hacie ella, en eso sus espadas chocaron se fueron atacando continuamente a una velocidad que a mucho dejo con la boca abierta.

Lucy: Increible! Nunca pensé que veria una pelea tan impresionante de tan corta distancia-decia mientras no perdia de vista el combate.

Milliana: Tanto como Er-Chan y Kagura-Chan tienen una fuerza impresionante asi que no podría decir con facilidad quien ganaría-decia mientras tampoco perdia de vista el combate.

Risley: Yo apoyo a Kagura, estoy segura de que ella hallara la manera de poder derrotar a Erza-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Juvia: Juvia apoya a Erza-San, Juvia confía en sus habilidades para el combate-dijo con mucha seriedad y mirando el combate.

Charle: Que es este presentimiento, porque presiento que algo saldrá mal-dijo en su mente la pequeña gatita blanca.

Wendy: Charle, ocurre algo?-dijo mientras se agachaba al tamaño de su amiga felina.

Charle: No estoy bien, no pasa nada-dijo agachando la cabeza.

En ese momento una visión paso por la mente de Charle, la visión era horrible, Magnolia estaba totalmente destruida y en llamas, muchos compañeros caidos tanto como de Fairy Tail y de sus nuevos hogare, mientras que un hombre con una silueta oscura estaba parado frente a todos esos cuerpos levantando la mano en seña de victoria.

Charle: Que fue esto, porque Magnolia estaba destruida-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y temblando.

Levy: Mmmmmmm, Charle yo conozco esa cara, has tenido una visión verdad-decia mientras la miraba detenidamente.

Charle: Si!, les dire bien que fue después, pero lo primero es esperar a que termine el combate de Erza-dijo mientras volteaba a ver de nuevo al combate que se estaba situando enfrente de ellas.

Lucy: Mmmmm de que estarán hablando-dijo mientras las miraba fijamente.

Las dos guerreras estaban sudando y estaban muy cansadas, pero aun asi no se detenrrian hasta que una de las dos callera derrotada-creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto Kagura-dijo mientras se reequipaba con la armadura Fairy-asi que la armadura Fairy, entonces que es hora de que active el verdadero poder de Archenemy-decia Kagura mientras se preparaba para desenfundar su espada, amabas se abalanzaron hacia su contrincante, justo cuando sus espadas hiba a chocar de nuevo el lugar empeso a temblar, ambas se detuvieron para ver que era lo que estaba pasando, en eso se percataron que en la ciudad los ciudadanos estaban hullendo por miedo a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Erza: Que diablos esta ocurriendo-dijo mientras bajaba su espada y miraba fijamente hacia la Ciudad

Kagura: No lose, pero no es momento para estar sacando conclusiones hay que ir rápido-dijo mientras empezaba a correr.

Erza: Kagura Espera-dijo gritando y viendo como se marchaba acompañada de sus compañeras-Diablos Lucy, Juvia vamos a ayudarlas, Levy cuida de Charle y Wendy-dijo mirando fijamente asu compañera.

Wendy: Pero Erza-San, yo puedo ayudar en algo-dijo mirando fijamente a su amiga.

Erza: No Wendy!, puede ser muy peligroso y no me quiero arriesgar a que te pase algo-dijo mirando a Wendy-Vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

Lucy y Juvia: Si!

En eso se marcharon dejando a Levy, Wendy y Charle en el gremio junto con las demás miembro de Mermaid Heel.

Levy: Bien mientras ellas están en la Ciudad, Charle me podrias explicar que fue lo que viste en tu visión-dijo mientras se incaba enfrente su compañera.

Charle: Si!, porfavor Levy, Wendy no se lo cuenten a las demás no quiero que se alarmen, ahora presten atención a lo que les dire-dijo mirando fijamente a sus dos amigas.

Levy y Wendy: Si!-dijieron asistiendo con la Cabeza.

**Mientras tanto en la Ciudad de Yorui (La Ciudad Donde esta Mermaid Heel)**

La ciudad estab hecha un desastre, muchos edificios estaban en llamas, los ciudadanos corrian del terrón muchos estaba heridos y estaban siendo ayudados por los magos de Mermaide Heel, 4 magas en especial ya estaban luchando contra los monstruos que se encontraban atacando esas magas eran Kagura, Milliana, Risley y Arania, atrás de ellas hiban llegando sus nuevas compañeras Erza, Lucy y Juvia.

Erza: Kagura!-grito logrando que su compañera volteara a ver.

Kagura: Erza, que hacen aquí?-dijo sorprendida ante la llegada de sus compañeras.

Lucy: No podíamos dejar que nuestras amigas peleen solas-dijo mirando fijamente a Kagura.

Kagura: Amiga!-dijo sorprendida ante como la llamo su nueva compañera-Gracias por su apoyo.

Erza: Si, entonces a que nos estamos enfrentando-dijo mientras volteaba a todos los lados para ver si no había algún enemigo que se acercara.

Kagura: Nose como describirlo, mejor véanlo ustedes mismas-dijo haciendo que voltearan todas en la misma dirección que ella.

En el momento en que ellas voltearon, entre el polvo y el humo que había venían aproximándose 2 monstruos con garras grandes en sus 4 patas, tenían un hocico grande y con grandes colmillos, antes de salir del polvo y el humo fueron capaces de parase en 2 patas, lo que mas impresiono fue que tenían alas, al salir de los escombros eran color gris y tenían sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos llenos de sangre que al parecer eran de ciudadanos.

Erza: Que Diablos son esas cosas-dijo quedando con la boca abierta.

Juiva: Juvia no puede creer lo que esta viendo-dijo quedando igual que su compañera.

Lucy: S-So-Son…..Dragones!-dijo mientras que se tapaba la boca de la impresión.

Milliana: DRAGONES!, no puede ser, pensé que alos que nos enfrentamos en los juegos mágico eran los únicos que quedaban -dijo gritando de la impresión.

Erza: Pues al parecer no es así, (además nunca apareció Acnologia al combate quizás sean sus crías?)-dijo en su mente Titania.

Kagura: Sean o no Dragones han atacado nuestra ciudad y eso no se los perdonare-dijo mientras tomaba su espada lista para el combate.

Erza: Te apoyo en lo que sea Kagura!-dijo mientras se equipaba su armadura del Purgatorio.

Kagura: Muy Bien, VAMOS!-grito para que todos se lanzaran hacia los 2 pequeños dragones.

Todos: SI!-

**Mientras tanto en un Pueblo Llamado Kiroko.**

Natsu: DIABLOS donde estará ese maldito de Lily-dijo enojado y ala vez cansado por todo lo que habían caminado.

Happy: No ciento mis piernas-dijo cayendo rendido al suelo.

Gray: TU ESTUVISTE VOLANDO TODO EL CAMINO MALDTIO GATO-dijo gritándole al pequeño felino.

Gajeel: Al diablo hay que seguir buscando no debe de andar lejos, además no es tan tonto como para no bajarse del tren-dijo mientras tenia sus brazos crusados.

Happy: Aye!-grtio Happy.

Siguieron buscando por todo el pueblo durante mucho tiempo hasta que porfin lo hallaron sentado en una banca frente ala estación del tren.

Gajeel: LILY!-grito emocionado el DS de Hierro al ver a su amigo.

Lily: MALDITO GAJEEL-dijo mientras lo golpeaba en la cara-COMO DIABLOS TE PUDISTE HABER OLVIDADO DE MI EN EL TREN.

Gajee: Lo siento Gato, es que estaba tan emocionado al ver lo gigantesco que era el gremio que no pensé 2 veces y baje-dijo mientras se acariciaba la cara por el dolor del golpe.

Happy: Ya Lily perdónalo, además tenemos que volver para poder ver donde viviremos-dijo tocando el hombro de su compañero felino.

Lily: Esta bien los perdono pero que no vuelva a pasar esta bien-dijo cruzando los brazos.

Gajeel: LILY!-dijo abalanzándose para abrazarlo.

Gray: Vaya nunca pensé que Gajeel podría ser tan cariñoso-dijo con una gota de sudor en su rostro.

Natsu y Happy: Aye!

Natsu: En fin hay que volver rápido necesito descansar, además estoy hambriento estoy emocionado por lo que me hará de comer Lucy!-al decir eso se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho.

En ese momento hubo un momento de silencio horrible, todos estaban callados con la cabeza agachada por la tristeza al recordar que nada volvería ser lo mismo, entonces un felino azul decidió romper el silencio.

Happy: Natsu, hay que seguir sino se hará de noche-dijo en un tono muy triste.

Natsu: Si, hay que empezar a caminar o se hará de noche-dijo mientras que caminaba sin darles la cara a sus compañeros.

Gray: Natsu!-dijo intentando llamar la atención del DS de fuego.

Gajeel: Gray-en eso volteo Gray y vio que le decía que no con la cabeza.

Entonces siguiendo caminando con un silencio horroroso, ninguna palabra hubo en el camino de vuelta al gremio, Natsu iba al frente de todos sin decir ninguna palabra parecía como si estuviera mudo pero en realidad en la mente del DS de fuego estaba recordando sus momento con Lucy.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Natsu: Bien lo he decidido-dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla el DS de fuego._

_Lucy: Has decidido que Natsu-dijo preguntando._

_Natsu: He decidido que tenemos que hacer equipo para hacer misiones juntos-dijo Sonriendo el DS de fuego._

_Lucy: Equipo?_

_Happy: Aye!, hay muchas personas que se llevan bien en el gremio pero si se llevan muy bien estos pueden decidir hacer equipo para que las misiones les resulten mas fáciles-dijo contestando ala pregunta de la Rubia._

_Lucy: Vaya que bien, pero dime porque me han escogido a mi para hacer equipo con ustedes?-dijo mirando fijamente al pelirosa._

_Natsu: Pues porque eres Dulce-dijo logrando que la rubia se sonrojara-Aunque también eres algo extraña Luigi._

_Lucy: SOY LUCY MALDITO-dijo gritándole al DS de fuego._

_Entonces decidieron sellar que ya eran un equipo he hicieron una leve combinación con sus manos para sellarlo._

_Natsu: Bien ya somos un equipo-dijo el DS sonriendo._

_Lucy: Si!_

_Natsu: Muy bien pues vallamos a hacer una misión pronto-dijo mientras que le entregama una misión ala rubia._

_Lucy: Veamos, Por favor roben un libro de la mansión Evaro su recompensa será de 200,000 joyas, VAYA TANTO-dijo impresionada por lo que decía la misión._

_Natsu: Si es mucho solo por un libro no lo cres?-dijo mientras la miraba._

_Lucy: Espera dice algo más, Precaución el hombre poseedor de este libro es un pervertido y está contratando a Rubias como sirvienta-al decir esto se quedó atónita y volteo a ver a Natsu con la boca abiert-USTEDES ME HAN TIMADO-dijo gritándoles._

_Natsu: Pero que importa, además tu ya has dicho que los pactos con algo muy importante para una maga de Espíritus Estelares y que es algo malo romperlo así que ya no te puedes negar-dijo con una sonrisa algo malvada._

_Lucy: Esto no es justo-dijo llorando la rubi._

_Happy: Hey Lucy, ya te quiero ver con traje de sirvienta-dijo burlón el Gato Azul._

_Lucy: CALLATE GATO-le grito al felino_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Natsu: Vaya pero que tiempos aquellos, me pregunto que estaras haciendo en estos momentos Lucy-dijo el DS de fuego en su mente.

Sin darse cuentas ellos ya habían llegado al Gremio, afuera del Gremio estaba Laxus esperándolos esperándolos para decirles una información.

Gray: Laxus? Que haces aquí afuera-dijo mientras lo miraba.

Laxus: Los he estado esperando, para darles una información que me ha dado el maestro-dijo con los brazos crusados.

Natsu: Informacion?, que clase de información-dijo el DS de fuego con sus manos en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Laxus: No es nada importante, solo me dijo que los felicitara por cumplir su primera misión y que aquí hay algunos lugares en los que pueden vivir-dijo mientras les mostraba uns follestos.

Gray: Veamos, departamentos por solo 50,000 Joyas al mes, Vaya eso esta bien-dijo sonriendo el alquimista de hielo.

Gajeel: Y donde esta el maestro, porque no nos dio esta información el?-pregunto el DS de hierro.

Laxus: Ha salido, dijo que tenia algunos asuntos de los cuales encargarse-dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Lily: Hey Gajeel, vamos a un departamento estoy muy cansado-dijo mientras lo miraba.

Gajeel: Esta bien Lily, nos vemos luego Laxus, Gray, hey Salamander-grito logrando que el nombrado lo mirara-consegire la mejor habitación idiota-dijo en tono burlon.

Natsu: CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA, VAMOS RAPIDO HAPPY-dijo mientras empezaba a correr.

Happy: AYE SIR!

Gray: Vaya estos tipos, nos vemos luego Laxus tengo que alcanzar a estos idiotas-dijo mientras empezaba a correr.

Laxus: Mmmmmmmmmm, según el maestro no tengo que decirles ninguna palabra porque podrían exaltarse e intentar ir a atacar al Consejo en Especial Natsu, bueno creo que ire al departamento que me dijo el maestro-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de donde estaba Laxus estaban Natsu y Gajeel peleando por el mejor departamento hasta que porfin les dieron diferentes departamentos a los 2, mas tarde llego Gray también pidiendo un departamento que al igual que a los otros 2 le dio un igual, entonces Natsu entro al su departamento asignado junto con Happy, al entrar quedo impresionado porque el pensó que hiba a tener el mismo olor que Lucy pero no fue asi lo que hizo que se llevara una gran decepcion.

Natsu: Vaya, pensé que estaría igual que el departamento de Lucy-dijo algo decepcionado.

Happy: Los departamentos no son igual Natsu-dijo intentando animar a su amigo.

Natsu: Si ahora me doy cuenta, bueno ojala que el refrigerador de este lugar tenga algo para comer porque me muero de hambre-dijo mientras se frotaba la barriga.

Happy: Aye!

En eso se dirigieron hacia la cocina y se llevaron una sorpresa de que en la mesa había unos platos con Carne, cuando se acercaron se dieron cuenta de que estaba caliente, entonces notaron en la mesa una nota que decía Bienvenidos al leer esto no lo pensaron 2 veces y comieron enseguida, terminaron su plato en un santiamén y luego decidieron irse a dormir.

Happy: Buenas noches Natsu-dijo mientras se recostaba en su parte de la cama.

Natsu: Buenas noches Happy-dijo mientras se recostaba y se arropaba.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas y el DS de fuego no se quedaba dormido, entonces empezó a pensar y saco la conclusión de que le faltaba el olor de su amiga o mas bien su amada Lucy, entonces intento pensar en otras cosas pero no lo lograba solo pensaba en ella entonces en un instante quedo profundamente dormido.

Al dia siguiente todos se despertaron y decidieron ir al gremio para hacer una misión para poder almenos algo de dinero, al llegar al gremio se sorprendieron porque todos les dieron la bienvenida.

Natsu: Que diablos pasa aquí-dijo con una cara de listo para pelear.

Laxus: Tranquilo Natsu debes acostumbrarte ya que hasi será todos los días de ahora en adelante-dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro a su compañero.

En eso un sujeto se paro enfrente de ellos 6, era nada mas ni nada menos que Lex que se burlaba de ellos.

Natsu: DE QUE TE RIES IDIOTA-dijo furioso el DS de fuego.

Lex: Diablos creo que deberías de quitarte esa marca estúpida que tienes en el hombro-dijo mientras apuntaba a la marca de Fairy Tail que tenia en el hombro Natsu.

Natsu: QUE HAS DICHO CABRON-dijo encendiendo sus manos con fuego-RETACTATE DE LO QUE HAS DICHO DE MI GREMIO.

Lex: Nunca lo hare idiota, creo que no soy el único que piensa tu gremio no es nada mas que Basura, O no es verdad muchachos-al decir esto todo el gremio lo apoyo excepto J que solo escuchaba la conversación.

En eso Laxus se paro enfrente de de Lex con una mirada aterradora.

Laxus: DI ALGO MAS DE MI GREMIO IDIOTA Y TE JURO QUE HARE QUE TE TRAGES TUS PALABRAS-dijo emanando rayos de todo su cuerpo.

Kiros: Oye tranquilo viejo, solo les estamos diciendo la cruda verdad su gremio estaba formado por una panda de Idiotas!, además creo que…..

Al decir esto no pudo continuar sus palabras ya que Natsu lo había callado con un puño en toda su cara, al hacer esto logro hacer que todo el gremio parara lo que estaba haciendo.

Natsu: LES DIJE QUE CALLARAN BASTARDOS, SI TENGO QUE DERROTAR A TODO ESTE PUTO GREMIO PARA QUE DEJEN DE DECIR ESAS ESTUPIDECES LO HARE-dijo mientras emanaba unas grandes llamas de su cuerpo.

Kiron: Eso me pareció como un desafío-dijo levantándose del suelo con un poco de sangre en su labio-creo que también lo escuchaste o no Lex.

Lex: Claro que lo he oído bien Kiros-dijo apartando su mirada de Laxus-les propongo algo idiotas Fairy, nuestro gremio es separado en 3 grupo los clase C que son fuerte pero no tanto, los clase B que tienen un fuerza impresionante y los de clase A en los cuales yo estoy, somos los que somos capaces de derrotar a un maestro de un gremio solos-dijo muy engreído de su clasificación.

Gray: VE AL GRANO IDIOTA QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES-dijo muy desesperado y furioso.

Kiros: Son 20 magos clase C, 15 Magos clas Magos Clase A-dijo logrando captar la atención de los ex miembro de Fairy Tail.

Gajeel: VE AL PUTO GRANO DE UNA VEZ-dijo tronando sus nudillos.

Lex: Si logran derrotarnos a todos nosotros en este mismo instante nos retractaremos de nuestras palabras y además diremos que Fairy Tail será el mejor gremio de todos, que les parece?-dijo muy riendo levemente.

Laxus: Y QUE SI PERDEMOS?-pregunto el DS del Rayo quitándose la capucha que traía puesta preparándose para el combate.

Kiros: Si pierden simplemente se largan de este gremio con la vergüenza e su gremio encima y además no tendrá derecho de volver a entrar a otro gremio-dijo riendo de sus palabras.

Lily: Un minuto, pero donde esta el maestro?-pregunto Lily preocupado.

Lex: Aun no vuelve desde ayer, que acaso tienes miedo gato-dijo riéndose de Lily.

Lily: ESTOY MAS QUE LISTO-dijo mientras se transformaba en un Exceed Guerrero-NO PERDONARE QUE ME HAYAN DICHO COBARDE.

Gajeel: GIHI!, POR ESO ERES MI GATO-dijo riendo el DS de hierro.

Natsu: YA BASTA DE PALABRAS, HAY QUE PATEARLE EL TRASERO A ESTOS IDIOTAS, HAPPY QUEDATE ATRÁS-grito el DS de fuego mas que listo para el combate.

Laxus: Aun tengo mis dudas, pienso que Lex, Kiron y J son clase A eso forman ya 3 pero entonces quienes son los demás de clase A-dijo Laxus en su mente.

Lex: Muy bien están listos?, en esto no hay reglas, si mueren será por débiles-dijo riendo al haber dicho esto.

Gray: ESTOY LISTO BASTARDO-dijo quitándose la camisa (como siempre)

Gajeel: GIHI, PORFIN PODRE PATEAR ALGUNOS TRASEROS-dijo riendo mientras se tronaba sus brazos.

Lily: LAMENTARAN HABER DICHO QUE SOY COBARDE-dijo mientras sacaba su espada.

Laxus: DESEARAN NUNCA HABERSE METIDO CON FAIRY TAIL-dijo emanando Rayos de sus puños.

Natsu: ESTOY ENCENDIDO-dijo mientras emanaba fuego por todo su cuerpo y corria hacia sus enemigos seguido por sus compañeros.

**Bueno he aqui la 5ta parte, espero que les haya gustado ya que es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho hasta el moment, espero y sigan leyendo esta historia ya que aun falta mucho por recorrer Gracias Por Leer.**

**P.D.- Los porsonajes son Propiedad de Hiro Mahima**


	6. Contra Un Solo Gremio

**Contra Un Solo Gremio**

Un feroz combate estaba a punto de comenzar, Fairy Tail un gremio que había sido separado a causa de sus innumerables destrozos alrededor de todo el mundo mágico se enfrentaría contra Wild Fang un gremio con la misma reputación o quizás más que Saberthoot además de tener a grandes magos dentro de el, estaba a punto de comenzar un combate que quedaría para la historia del mundo magico Fairy Tail vs Wild Fang.

Natsu: PAGARAN POR LO QUE HAN DICHO DE NUESTRO GREMIO, Karyu No Koen!-dijo mientras lanzaba una gran bola de fuego de sus manos hacia sus enemigos.

La gran bola exploto al impactar en el suelo dejando fuera de la lucha a 10 magos clase C.

Lex: IDIOTAS ESQUIVAN LOS ATAQUES DE ESE BASTARDO, ERES MIO SALAMANDER-dijo mientras se dirijia a Natsu.

Laxus: No lo creo Idiota-dijo mientras aparecía enfrente de el y lo golpeaba fuertemente en la quijada logrando enviarlo al exterior del gremio.

Kiros: LEX!, maldito rallitos-dijo mientras intentaba correr hacia afuera del gremio pero algo le detenía.

Gajeel: A donde crees que vas, tu eres mio ¡Gihi!-dijo mientras lo sostenía con una muna y lo golpeaba en la casa con la otra-Lily! Te dejo a los demás inútiles de aquí.

Lily: Entendido Gajeel, muy bien quien será el primero-dijo mientras sacaba su espada.

Mago Clase B: NO NOS SUBESTIMES NEKO!-dijo gritando.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lily habia cortado el pecho del mago clase B dejándolo fuera de combate, enseguida se dirijo hacia los magos restantes y empezó a atacar a gran velocidad, en eso Natsu estaba peleando contra magos de clase C y B.

Natsu: MALDITOS, LAMENTARAN HABERLE DICHO DEBIL A FAIRY TAIL, Karyu No Hoko-dijo mientras lanzaba fuego de su boca dejando incapacitado a un mag otro B, pero en eso un mago desconocido hiba a golpear a Natsu por la espalda pero un mago de hielo lo detuvo con su magia.

Gray: Y tu quien diablos eres-dijo mientras posaba una mano sobre la otra para hacer magia de creación de hielo.

Helios: Yo soy Helios el mago mas rápido de este gremio, un gusto conocerte Gray Fullbuster-dijo mientras se inclinaba en forma de presentación.

Helios es un hombre alto de una estatura de 1.70 tiene cabello amarillo todo alborotado al estilo de Gray, lleva puesto una un pantalón blanco junto con una camisa blanca igual y unos zapatos blancos con un poco de azul alrededor de ellos

Gray: Magia de velocidad!, al igual que aquel tipo llamado Racer-dijo con una cara muy sorprendida.

Helios: De hecho yo soy mas rápido que Racer-San-dijo mientras que corria hacia el para embestirlo.

Gray: Gahaaaaaa!-dijo mientras le salía sangre por la boca al ser embestido por Helios, al hacer eso los 2 se dirijieron a las afueras del gremio en la parte tracera.

Natsu: Gray, diablos no puedo ayudarlo tengo que acabar con todos estos idiotas-dijo mientras golpeaba continuamente a varios magos.

Hasta el momento quedaban 5 magos C, A.

Natsu: Al diablo esos magos clase B son un fastidio los acabare de un movimiento, Guren Bakurenjin-dijo mientras jiraba con sus manos envueltas de fuego logrando sacar a todos los magos de clase C fuera de combate.

Lily: Bien hecho Natsu, yo me encargare de los magos clase B tu encárgate de ese sujeto llamado J-dijo abalanzando su espada contra varios magos.

Natsu: Si ese tipo J es mio-dijo corriendo en dirección a J-'J' ENRENTAME BASTARDO.

J: La verdad yo no quiero luchar Natsu Dragneel-dijo mientras bebia una cerveza setando en la barra.

Natsu: AL DIABLO CON ESO DE QUE NO QUIERES LUCHAR, ME ENFRENTARA AUNQUE NO QUIERAS-dijo mientras lo levantaba de su haciento tomándolo de su chaleco.

J: Por favor Natsu no quiero pelear contra ustedes, esta pelea no me incumbe la empezaron Lex y Kiros-dijo muy tranquilo.

Natsu: AL DIABLO!-dijo mientras lo golpeaba en la cara-QUE NO SON UN GREMIO, UN GREMIO SE APOLLA MUTUAMENTE EN LA BUENAS Y EN LA MALAS O ACASO ES QUE NO SON AMIGOS-dijo gritándole furioso.

J: En verdad quieres luchar contra mi Natsu?-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Natsu: Claro, además desde que llegue aquí tenia el presentimiento de que tu eras uno de los mas fuertes por eso te quiero enfrentar-dijo sacando una sonrisa de su rostro.

J: Esta bien, será una pelea de compañeros esta bien Natsu-dijo poniéndose en pose de batalla.

Natsu: Por mi esta bien-dijo mientras encendia sus puños-Estoy Encendido!

Mientras que todos los demás peleaban Lily ya se habia encargado de los magos clase B restantes.

Lily: Diablos! Ya casi no tengo poder magico esos malditos magos clase B no eran tan débiles como pensaba-dijo mientras se incaba agotado.

?: Asi que tu eres el famoso Lily, pues los rumores no son falsos si eres fuerte-dijo alguien mientras se acercaba a Lily.

Lily: Pero quien eres tu…..-al verlo se quedo impresionado de su aspecto-UN GATO!-dijo gritando de la impresión.

Ramby: Si mi nombre es Ramby un gusto Lily, veo que pudiste acabar con los demás magos pero me pregunto si podrás acabar conmigo.

Ramby es un gato color gris y que mas puedo decir es un gato color gris.

Ramby: Muy bien veamos de que eres capaz Lily-decía mientras se transformaba en un gato grande al igual que Lily.

Lily: QUE DIABLOS, TU TAMBIEN TE PUEDES TRANSFORMAR COMO YO-dijo impresionado ante la acción del otro gato.

Ramby: Claro hace mucho que lo puedo hacer, bien levántate quiero pelear contra ti-dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Lily: Pero que diablos ya no puedo luchar me he quedado sin poder magico-decia mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Ramby: Enserio sin poder magico?, vaya nunca pensé que los rumores sobre ti fueran falsos, los rumores decían que eras valiente pero ahora que lo veo es todo lo contrario eres un cobarde-dijo mientras miraba a Lily con mucha lastima.

Lily: Cobarde has dicho?, nunca permitiré que me digan cobarde, me enfrentare ati por mi honor-decia mientras lo miraba con una cara furiosa.

Ramby: Asi me gusta!, pues vengas-decia mientras se abalanzaba listo para pelear contra Lily.

**Mientras Tanto Laxus vs Lex (Afuera Del Gremio)**

Lex: QUIERES PELEAR CONTRA MI IDIOTA-decia mientras le gritaba furioso por el golpe que le había dado Laxus.

Laxus: Desde un principio tu eras mi objetivo-dijo con los brazos crusados.

Lex: Bueno igual te derrotare, que seas el nieto del maestro Makarov no significa que seas tan fuerte como el Laxus-decia mientras preparaba sus puños para pelear.

Laxus: Insultaste a mi gremio, has intentado golpear a mis compañeros y de colmo nos has llamado inútiles-decia mientras se quitaba su capa de la espalda-COMO MIEMBRO DE FAIRY TAIL QUE AUN LO SOY, YO TE DESTROZARE-dijo emanando una gran cantidad de rayos de su cuerpo.

Lex: Pues venga Laxus Dreyar!, muestra de lo que es capaz el nieto de Makarov-dijo gritando y riendo ala vez.

Laxus se dirijo a una velocidad impresionante para golpear a Lex lo cual no lo logro ya que Lex se esquivo rápidamente lo hizo saltando sobre el haciendo un tipo de magia-Earth Explosion!-dijo Lex haciendo que el suelo en el que estaba parado Laxus estallara-Guaaaa-grito Laxus mientras salía volando por los aires ante tal explosión-Air Explosion-gritos Lex logrando que el lugar en donde estaba flotando Laxus explotara.

Lex: jajajajajajajajaja, Vaya eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Laxus, eres una basura al igual que tu patético gremio-decia mientras reia en un tono muy burlesco.

Laxus: NO TE DESCUIDES IDIOTA-dijo mientras lo golpeaba en la espalda con un puño llenos de rayos.

En eso Lex salio volando ante el golpe de Laxus, Lex rápidamente poso sus pies en el suelo para detenerse para voltearse en la dirección en la que estaba Laxus pero en eso se dio cuentas de que algo se dirijia hacia el-Raging Bolt!-grito Laxus logrando sacar un gran rayo eléctrico de su boca que hiba directo a Lex, el rayo impacto perfectamente en Lex haciendo que saliera volando de nuevo, Laxus se dirijo rápidamente hacia el para volver a golpearlo pero esta vez en el estomago lo cual fallo ya que Lex se dio una voltareta en el aire para poder esquivar exitosamente el ataque de Laxus.

Lex: Vaya, parece que los rumores no son falsos-decia mientras se limpiaba sangre de su labio inferior.

Laxus: Y esto apenas acaba de empezar Lex, aun hay mucho por lo cual me las pagaras-decia mientras se tronaba sus manos.

Lex: Bien ya que vas encerio creo que yo también me pondré serio-decia mientras aparecia unos sellos mágicos en sus manos-Hands Explosion!-decia mientras que en sus manos aparecían unas pequeñas esferas de Luz muy rarar.

Laxus: Que diablos es eso?-pregunto Laxus ante la extraña magia de su oponente.

Lex: Una esfera por cada dedo, en total suman 10 esferas y cada esfera representa una explosión, en donde impacte mi ataque habrá una explosión muy potente-decia mientras se preparaba para atacar.

Laxus: No dejare que me ataque con un ataque como ese-decia mientras emanaba rayos de sus manos.

Lex se dirigió corriendo hacia Laxus lo cual se le hacia extraño a Laxus ya que parecía que iba a atacar de frente pero en eso desaparecio rápidamente y logrando aparecer a las espaldas de Laxus-No te distraigas Laxus-dijo mientras lo golpeaba en la cara con su mano, al impactar su mano en la cara de Laxus en esa parte de su cara hubo una explosión-Guaaaaa!-grito Laxus mientras caia al suelo ante tal ataque.

Laxus: Pero que diablos fue eso-dijo mientras se tocaba la herida que tenia en su cara.

Lex: Te lo dije Laxus, son 10 esferaz explosivas, 5 en cada mano en donde impacte un golpe estallara al instante una de las esferaz, acaba de explotar 1 asi que solo fantal 9-dijo mientras reia levemente.

Laxus: Eso no será suficiente como para derrotarme idiota-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Lex: Pues sigamos Laxus-dijo mientras corria en dirección a Laxus.

Lex se hiba acercando rápidamente a Laxus pero el ya estaba mas que listo para el ataque de el, cuando Lex tiro un golpe Laxus salto rápidamente para poder esquivarlo e impactarlo con un ataque-Raging Bolt-dijo mientras que de su boca salía un gran rayo eléctrico, mientras Laxus estaba en el aire sin darse cuenta Lex estaba atrás de el y le impacto 3 golpes uno en la espalda otro en las costillas y otro en su brazo derecho, Laxus callo inmediatamente al suelo ante los 3 golpes que le afectaron bastante en eso llego su oponente el cual le puso su pie en la Cabeza para que no se moviera.

Lex: Jajajajajajaja eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Laxus, me esperaba mas del nieto de un maestro de un gremio-dijo mientras le impactaba los otros 6 golpes restantes en todo su cuerpo para que ya no se moviera.

Laxus: Diablos mis piernas no responden, mis brazos tampoco acaso esto es todo lo que pude hacer por mi gremio?-dijo el DS del rayo en su mente.

Lex: Creo que es hora de acabara o no Laxus-dijo mientras juntaba sus manos para hacer un ataque mágico-Atomic Ray!-dijo mientras salía una rayo grande de sus 2 manos .

El rayo impacto directamente en Laxus, lo cual hizo que Lex alzara su brazo en forma de victoria.

Lex: Este es el poder de un mago clase 'S' del gremio de Wild Fang-dijo con una sonrisa de confianza ante su victoria.

En eso en el humo que había por la explosión del ataque de Lex se formaba una silueta que estaba completamente en Pie, era Laxus que aun seguía con vida aunque con multiples heridad alrededor de su cuerpo.

Laxus: Aunque todos mis huesos estén rotos, aunque mi espíritu de lucha este totalmente magullado-dijo mientras alazaba sus brazos para hacer un ataque-YO NUNCA ME RENDIRE, PORQUE SOY UN MAGO DE FAIRY TAIL-dijo gritando mientras varios rayos aparecían en sus manos.

Lex: Como puede ser esto posible, lo ataque con todo lo que tenia y aun asi sigue en pie, esto tiene que ser una broma-dijo paralizado ante tanto poder mágico enfrente de el.

Laxus: Eres un gran Mago Lex, pero aun te falta mucho por aprender toma este ultimo ataque de mi parte-dijo mientras una lanza eléctrica aparecia en sus manos-Rairyu Hotegenki!-grito lanzando su lanza con todo su poder.

Lex: Laxus Dreyar!, sin un duda el mago mas fuerte al que me pude haber enfrentado-dijo en su mente mientras que lo impactaba el ataque de Laxus.

Laxus: Porfin lo derrote, les dejo el resto a ustedes Gray, Gajeel, Lily y porsupesto Natsu-decia mientras caia rendido en el suelo.

**Mientras Tanto Gajeel vs Kiros (Adentro en Algun Lugar Del Gremio)**

Gajeel: Bien, asi que tu eras uno de los magos clase 'S'-decía mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Kiros: Exacto!, lamentaras haberme escogido a mi como tu oponente-decía mientras tenia cruzados sus brazos.

Gajeel: Gihi!, no me importa el caso es que te derrotare idiota-decía mientras reía levemente.

Kiros: Pues adelante Dragon Slayer de Metal-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su oponente.

Sus puños chocaron logrando hacer que el suelo temblara, se separaron rápidamente para poder activar su magia para atacar-Tetsuryu No Hoko!-grito mientras lanzaba un gran aliento de metal hacia su oponente pero en eso su oponente activo su magia para bloquear el ataque del DS de metal-Air Slicer!-grito mientras sacaba un latigo de aire que logro cortar el aliento de metal.

Gajee: Que?, logro cortar mi aliento de metal con solo un latigo de aire-dijo impresionado ante laccion de su oponente.

Kiros: Asi es magia de Aire, reforcé esta magia durante muchos años asi que ahora es capaz de cortar hasta al metal mas duro que te puedas imaginar-dijo mientras un inmenso aire lo rodeaba.

Gajeel: Mmmmm pues veamos si es cierto-dijo mientras activaba otra de sus técnicas-Tetsuryuso Kishin-dijo mientras transformaba su mano en una lanza y comenzaba a atacar continuamente a su oponente.

Kiros esquivaba fácilmente los ataques del Dragon Slayer de Metal, lo cual comenzó a molestar al RedFox y decidió transformar su otra mano en un maso, en eso ceso su ataque continuo y se dirijo directamente a atacar a su oponente, aun así Kiros los esquivaba fácilmente lo cual empezó a molestar aun mas al DS del metal, en eso decidió cambiar su táctica y transformo su mano izquierda en unas pinsas y claro su otra mano era un mazo , en eso corrió directamente a su oponente para golpearlo pero este salto fácilmente quedando encima de Gajeel y asi logrando golpearlo con una de sus técnica-Air Combo-dijo mientras golpeaba con múltiples patadas y puños a su oponente, entonces algo detuvo una de las patadas de Kiron, eran las pinzas de Gajeel que lo sostenían fuertemente para no dejarlo ir, entonces Gajeel decidió golpearlo continuamente con su mazo en la mano derecha, no lo dejaba ir mientras lo golpeaba continuamente en diferentes partes del cuerpo de su oponente, en eso Kiros rodeo sus puños con aire para así comenzar a golpearlo continuamente en la cara y en en sus costillas, ambos se seguían atacando ferozmente sin parar estaban muy heridos que sangraban sin parar.

Kiros: ESTOY ARTO SUELTAME MALDITO IDIOTA-dijo furioso mientras lo golpeaba.

Gajeel: NUNCA TE SOLTARE, SOLO LO HARE HASTA QUE CAIGAS RENDIDO-dijo mientras lo golpeaba con su mazo en las pansa.

Kiros: AL DIABLO ESTOY ARTO DE TI, Air Swords-dijo mientras que sus manos se transformaban en unas espadas hechas de aire.

En eso decidio hacer un doble corte en las costillas de Gajeel para que lo soltara lo cual funciono haciendo que Gajeel escupiera mucha sangre de su boca y posando sus dos manos en su herida profunda.

Kiros: Porfin!, maldito porque eres tan terco-dijo mientras lo pateaba en la cara.

Gajeel: Porque, Gahaaa-escupio sangre-Estoy peleando por mi hogar, por Fairy Tail-dijo sonriendo de alegría al recordar a su gremio.

Kiros: Pues esa terquedad te llevara a tu propia destrucción, prepárate, Air Slicer Tornado-dijo mientras hacia aparecer un enorme tornado alrededor de Gajeel y empezó a cortarlo en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Kiros: Gracias por divertirme un rato Gajeel, pero ahora tengo que ir a por Salamander, no puedo dejar que se enfrente a J-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

Gajeel: Esto no terminara asi, no me rendiré asi de fácil, tengo que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí-dijo en su mente mirando alrededor del tornado-Hay una manera puedo cortar este tornado con mi espada de metal pero también me arriesgo a perderlo, Vale la pena arriesgar mi brazo por el honor de mi gremio-dijo mientras se quedaba pensativo.

Kiros: Mmmmmmm?, que es este poder mágico de donde viene-en eso volteo a ver hacia el tornado donde estaba Gajeel-QUEEEEE ES ESO?-dijo impactado ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una enorme espada había aparecido desde el centro del tornado, en eso la enorme espada bajo rápidamente cortando en tornado logrando hacer que este se dispersara por el aire.

Gajeel: ARRIESGAR MI BRAZO POR EL HONOR DE MI GREMIO SI LO VALE, Y AUN VALE MAS QUE ESO-dijo gritando mientras corria en dirección a su oponente.

Kiros: No puede ser como es que pudo cortar mi torando, es esto un verdadero mago de Fairy Tail?-dijo mientras miraba aterrorizado a su oponente.

Gajeel: TOMA ESTO BASTARDO, GOMA TETSU RASEN!-dijo mientras que el se transformaba en un enorme tornado de metal que choco directamente en el pecho de Kiros.

Kiros: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gri to mientras escupia mucha sangre de su boca.

Gajeel: Esto es un mago de Fairy Tail, y eso que no soy una mago clase 'S'-dijo mientras se paraba enfrente de su oponente mirándolo con furia.

Kiros: Vaya has demostrado ser un digno oponente, jaja pero al final de todo esto no ganaran-dijo mientras escupia sangre de su boca.

Gajeel: A que te refieres idiota-dijo mientras tomaba su brazo mal herido ante el impacto que tuvo contra el tornado.

Kiros: 'J', mi compañero 'J' los acabara a todos-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gajeel: 'J'?, vaya pero que tonterías, Salamander se encargara de eso basura!-dijo muy confiado de sus palabras.

Kiros: No lo entiendes (Tos) cuando 'J' despierte sus verdaderos poderes no habrá nada que lo detenga, es por eso que quería impedir que peleara pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde (Tos) ya a empezado a pelear ahora nada lo detendrá-dijo mientras caia desmallado.

Gajeel: Pero que rayos, si es cierto lo que dijiste tengo que detener a salamander-dijo mientras caminaba pero en eso callo arrodillado-Diablos estoy tan herido que nisiquiera me puedo mover, diablos creo que te dejare toda la diversión salamander-dijo mientras caia desmallado en el suelo.

**Mientras Tanto Gray vs Helios (Afuera del Gremio Parte Trasera)**

Gray: Diabloooos!, quédate quieto idiota veloz, Ice Make Lance!-dijo meintras lanzaba continuas lanzas a su oponente.

Helios: Tus ataques son veloces pero no lo suficiente como para golpearme-decia mientras esquivaba fácilmente de los ataques de Gray.

Gray: Maldicion, si mi combate contra Racer fue difícil como será contra este sujeto-decía mientras continuaba lanzando múltiples lanzas a su oponente.

Helios: Si, escuche que tu fuiste quien peleaste contra Racer-San y que lo derroto con una flecha de Hielo-decia mientras esquivaba las lanzas de hielo.

Gray: Que eso de –San?, acaso tienes alguna clase de respeto a el?-dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Helios: No solo respeto, también tengo cariño a el y además lo extraño mucho-dijo mientras que apretaba fuertemente sus manos.

Gray: Cariño?, lo extrañas?, que diablos eres de Racer-dijo mientras posaba una mano sobre la otra para hacer magia de hielo.

Helios: Racer-San, es mi hermano Mayor!-dijo mientras miraba con furia a Gray.

Gray: QUE?, TU HERMANO MAYOR?-dijo impresionado ante lo que había dicho el mago con alta velocidad.

Helios: Así es, fuimos separados cuando éramos niños por una organización de magos que tenia como objetivo revivir a un mago maligno, vivíamos con nuestros padres todo era perfecto.

**FLASHBACK**

_Mama: Kanzo, Hoen vengan la comida esta lista-dijo con una voz dulce llamando a sus dos hijos._

_Kanzo: Mama por favor dime Racer, recuerda que yo seré el mago más veloz de todos y ese será mi apodo de famoso-dijo algo molesto y sonrojado._

_Hoen: Si Mama y a mi dime Helios ya que yo superare a mi hermano en velocidad-dijo levantando la mano para que lo viera._

_Mama: Esta bien Racer, Helios ya pueden sentarse a comer-dijo mientras los miraba algo molesta pero con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Kanzo y Hoen: SI!, Gracias por la comida-dijeron al unísono empezando a comer._

_En eso justo cuando iban a empezar a comer una gran explosión se escuchó afuera de su casa logrando espantar a la mama y a los 2 niños._

_Hoen: Mama que fue eso!-dijo temblado del miedo por la explosión._

_Mama: Nose preocupen todo estará bien-dijo mientras veía por la ventana para ver que estaba pasando._

_Kanzo: Mama todo está bien-dijo mientras la miraba levantando su cabeza._

_Mama: Si mi amor todo estará bien, ahora por favor vayan a esconderse al sótano-dijo mientras los empujaba levemente a los 2 para que se fueran al sótano._

_Los 2 niños obedecieron ante las palabras de su madre y se fueron corriendo al sótano, mientras estaban debajo de la casa escucharon varios pasos y gritos arriba de donde estaban, alcanzaron a escuchar gritos de su madre y de un de repente pararon sus gritos._

_Hoen: Hermano, tengo miedo, donde esta papa?-dijo mientras se escondia en la espalda de su hermano._

_Kanzo: Todo estará bien Helios, nuestro padre llegara en cualquier momento y se encargara de los hombres malos, además recuerda que tú y yo seremos los magos más veloces de todos-dijo mientras que ponía sus dos manos en ambos hombros y lo miraba fijamente._

_En eso de las escaleras se escucharon varios pasos que iban bajando al sótano, Kanzo no lo pensó 2 veces y empujo a su hermano para que se escondiera atrás de unas cajas, entonces bajaron 3 hombres siniestros con mascaras que se estaban buscando a los pequeños._

_Kanzo: Quien diablos son ustedes, donde están mi mama y mi papa-dijo mientras los miraba y a la vez temblaba del miedo._

_Mago: Pues tu padre ya lo habrán asesinado los perros de caza y pues tu madre nos acabos de encargar de ella-dijo mientras se formaba una risa diabólica en su rostro._

_Kanzo: Q-q-Qu-Que has dicho-dijo mientras de salían lagrimas de los ojos-ESO ES MENTIRA ELLOS NO ESTAN MUERTOOOOOOOOOS!-dijo mientras corría en dirección para golpearlos._

_En un instante uno de los magos lo golpeo en la pansa para dejarlo completamente inconsciente y llevárselo con ellos, unos minutos después de que se fueran los magos malignos Hoen salió de su escondite llorando por lo que había escuchado y por qué se había llevado a su hermano._

_Hoen: Mama, Papa, Racer! DONDE ESTAAAAN!-dijo gritando y llorando mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Helios: Después de eso viví solo, me crie solo, tuve que madurar y una muy corta edad, Varios años pasaron y entonces escuche que había un sujeto llamado Racer en un grupo de nombre Oración 6, no lo dude 2 veces y fui en su búsqueda, durante el viaje varias personas comentaba sobre lo que estaba pensando y entonces dijeron que al sujeto de nombre Racer lo había derrota un hombre llamado Gray del gremio de Fairy Tail y otro hombre llamado Lyon del gremio de Lamia Scale y que ambos usaban magia de hielo, desde el momento que escuche sus nombres los investigue muy a fondo para algún día poder derrotarlos a ambos, pero nunca pensé que tu llegara a estar en este mismo gremio que yo, asi que me has dejado las cosas aun mas fáciles, TE ELIMINARE AQUÍ Y AHORA POR MANDAR A MI HERMANO A LA CARCEL-dijo mientras se dirijia a gran velocidad para atacar a Gray.

Gray: No es mi culpa de que tu hermano se haya vuelto un mago maligno, no tuve otra opción que derrotarlo debes de entender eso-dijo mientras bloqueaba los ataques de Helios.

Helios: CALLA DESGRACIADO, NO VUELVAS A NOMBRAR A MI HERMANOS-dijo mientras lo golpeaba con una gran velocidad.

Gray: Diablos creo que no tengo otra opción que derrotarlo, Ice Make Floor!-dijo mientras transformaba todo el suelo en hielo.

En eso Helios iba corriendo a gran velocidad pero resbalo rápidamente a causa el suelo congelado logrando que el empezara a girar y chocara contra la pared.

Helios: MALDITO, pagaras por esto-dijo mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo.

Gray: Pero que rápido caíste en ese truco, ni siquiera Racer hubiera caído tan rápido-dijo mientras lo miraba furioso pero con una leve sonrisa.

Helios: DEJA DE MENCIONAR A RACER-SAN, NO TIENES DERECHO DE PRONUNCIAR SU NOMBRE-dijo mientras saltaba para poder golpear a Gray.

Al realizar el salto Gray contrataco con una técnica-Ice Make Hammer-dijo mientras aparecia un martillo gigante encima de Helios lo cual pudo esquivar fácilmente gracias a su velocidad para poder aparecer atrás de Gray y poder patearlo fuertemente en una costilla, Gray callo de rodillas al suelo mientras que Helios giraba rápidamente golpeándolo continuamente en diferentes partes del cuerpo ocasionándole moretones y que empezara a desangrase.

Gray: Diablos tengo que hacer algo o no podre continuar peleando-dijo en su mente pensando en una estrategia.

Helios: Que pasa Gray ya te has rendido-dijo mientras lo seguía golpeando continuamente.

Gray: Claro que no idiota, Ice Make Geisser-dijo mientras que hacia aparecer varios picos de hielo alrededor de el.

Helios: Eso no servirá de na…

En eso Gray ya estaba encima de el y lo comenzó a atacar-Ice Make Freeze Lancer-dijo mientras que lanzaba varias lanzas de hilo muy potentes a su oponente las cuales impactaron directamente en su oponente.

Helios: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito mientras escupía sangre de su boca y recibía impactos de las lanzas de Gray.

Gray: Creo que eso es todo o no Helios-dijo mientras caia al suelo se volteaba para irse.

Helios: No estes tan seguro Gray-dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo oculto que tenia y se lo encajaba en las costillas.

Gray: Gaaaaaa!, pero que diablos-dijo mientras escupía sangre de su boca.

Helios: Creo que ahora es tu fin Gray-dijo mientras con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gray: Mas bien termino para los dos, Ice Make Sword!-dijo para crear una espada de hielo y encajársela en el estomago.

Helios: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, hermano amenos pude vengar lo que te hizo un de esos idiotas-dijo mientras escupía sangre y caía al suelo desmallado.

Gray: Diablos!, esa maldita navaja oculta me lastimo demasiado, por el momento solo lo congelare-dijo mientras sellaba su herida con hielo-Bien con eso estará bien ahora, tengo q-q-que i-ir c-con los de-de-mas-dijo mientras caía al suelo desmallado al igual que su oponente.

**Mientras tanto Lily vs Ramby (En algún lugar del Gremio)**

Ramby: Pero como diablos pudo pasar esto-dijo mientras estaba sentado recargándose en la pared siendo apuntado por una gran espada.

Lily: Pensé que serias un enemigo más fuerte Ramby pero ahora veo que solo eres puras palabras-dijo mientras guardaba su espada y se transformaba en un Exceed pequeño.

Ramby: Jejejejeje no importa aunque yo sea derrotado nunca podrán vencer a 'J'-dijo mientras se reia y se transformaba en un pequeño exceed.

Lily: Oye tengo una duda, por lo que me conto Laxus ese sujeto 'J' al parecer es el hombre mas fuerte de este gremio, dime porque dicen eso-dijo mientras lo miraba serio y cruzaba sus brazos.

Ramby: Es porque 'J' es el Dragon Slayer de la Roca!-dijo riendo levemente ante su respuesta.

Lily: QUEEE?, también es un Dragon Slayer, nunca me imagine algo asi, mmmmmm oye otra cosa, le llegue a ver un anillo que decía Shark en su mano por lo cual yo suponía que usaba magia de agua, dime porque lleva un anillo con esa palabra-dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Ramby: Ese anillo es un sello mágico que bloque una parte muy grande de su poder mágico, si ese sello se rompe no podrá controlar sus acciones, además cuando el sello se rompe es capaza de tambier usar magia de Agua es eso lo que lo hace el mas temible del gremio-dijo muy serio y algo asustado ante sus palabras.

Lily: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?, Magia de Dragon Slayer de Roca y además magia de Agua eso es impresionante, creo que en esto momentos Natsu esta peleando contra el debo de detenerlo para que no rompa el sello-dijo mientras empezaba a correr.

Helios: Corre Lily!, si 'J' despierta su verdadero poder no habrá nada ni nadie que lo detenga-dijo mientras le gritaba para que lo escuchaze.

Lily: Si yo lo detendré (Porfavor Natsu no hagas que se enfurezca)-dijo mientras corria mas rápido.

En eso varios magos de Wild Fang aparecieron enfrente de Lily para detenerlo.

Mago: A donde crees que vas Gato, si quieres ir a luchar contra 'J' deberas pasar sobre nosotros.

Lily: Diablos ustedes otra vez no tengo tiempo que perder déjenme pasar-dijo enfurecido ante el comprtamiento de los otros miembros del gremio.

Mago: Ya te lo dijimos Gato, derrotanos y pasaras con gusto.

Lily: Maldicion no tengo tiempo que perder-dijo mientras que se transformaba un su forma de Combate.

**Mientras Tanto Natsu vs J (En La Sala Principal Del Gremio)**

J: Que pasa Natsu eso es todo lo que tienes-dijo en un tono un tanto burlon.

Natsu: Maldito no me provoques que soy capaz de quemarte en abrir y cerrar de ojos-dijo mientras se limpiaba un poco de Sangre en el labio inferior

J: Entonces hazlo tu fuiste el que me provoco para pelear contigo no, pues demuéstrame que tu no solo eres palabras-dijo mientras movía su mano de una forma que decía que fuera hacia el.

Natsu: Muy bien es hora de ponerme serio, Karyu No Koen!-dijo lanzándole una gran bola de fuego.

**Bueno he aqui la 6ta Parte de este Fic espero que les haya gustado, espero su opinion de sobre como va mi obra y acepto sus consejo de como mejorarlo, Gracias por continuar lellendo.**


	7. Por El Honor De Mi Gremio

**Por El Honor De Mi Gremio**

Natsu lanzo su gran bola de fuego hacia 'J' con gran fuerza pero 'J' la logro esquivar con gran facilidad saltando sobre ella y pateando en la cara a Natsu para que este saliera disparado para impactar en la pared.

J: Que pasa Natsu, este es el gran 'Salamander' del que escuche hablar que puedo derrotar a Jellal-dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Natsu: Maldito!, no te burles idiota te derrotare cueste lo que cueste, además yo tengo una pregunta para ti, PORQUE DIABLOS AUN NO HAS USADO MAGIA?-dijo gritando furioso por las acciones de su oponente.

J: No he usado mi magia ya que no es necesario, te derrotare solamente con mis puños y mis piernas-dijo riendo levemente en forma burlona.

Natsu: QUE ESTAS TOMANDO A LA LIGERA IDIOTA, LAMENTARAS HABERLO HECHO-dijo mientras corria a gran velocidad para atacar a su oponente.

Natsu corrió a una gran velocidad a su oponente para poder golpearlos con varios ataques consecutivos-Karyu No Tekken, Karyu No Kagitsume!, Karyu No Hoko!-todos estos ataques fueron esquivados fácilmente por 'J' el cual contratacaba golpeándolo en le cara y pateándolo en su espalda y en el estomago, mientras que el combate continuaba con Natsu en desventaja estaba Happy escondido debajo de una mesa observando todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Happy: No puede ser, nunca había visto a Natsu estando en desventaja así, debe de haber alguna manera de poder ayudarlo pero como-dijo mientras temblaba y se le mostraban unas pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro.

Natsu continuaba lanzándole varios ataques continuamente a su oponente pero este los esquivaba fácilmente lo golpeaba con gran fuerza en su cuerpo.

Natsu: Maldicion!, aunque suene duro admitirlo si esto continua asi no podre seguir luchando-dijo mientras limpiaba un poco de sangre de su boca.

Happy: Lo tengo!, Natsu!-grito logrando que el nombrado volteara a verlo-Activa tu modo dragon de Fuego y Electrico.

J: Modo dragon de Fuego y Electrico-dijo mientras miraba fijamente al felino azul.

Natsu: Es cierto!, Gracias por recordármelo Happy-dijo sonriéndole a su pequeño amigo.

En eso Natsu se levanto muy decidido a derrotarlo y empezó a emanar muchos Rayos alrededor de el además de que le rodeaba una gran llama en todo su cuerpo la cual iba creciendo poco a poco logrando que su poder mágico aumentara considerablemente.

J: Que diablos es este poder mágico, todo se poder se había ido pero ahora ha vuelto y mas fuerte, este es el poder al que se refería ese gato?-dijo mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Natsu.

Natsu: Preparate para ser derrotado J-dijo mientras se abalanzo a una velocidad considerable a su enemigo.

Natsu apareció enfrente de 'J' logrando que este se quedase impresionado por la velocidad de su oponente, Natsu lo golpeo en la cara a 'J' con su puño rodeado por fuego y rayos lo cual ocasiono que saliera disparado hacia la pared para que chocase y destruyera 2 paredes consecutivamente, 'J' apenas se estaba levantando cuando Natsu ya estaba de nuevo enfrente de el y lo empezó a golpear consecutivamente en todo el cuerpo y por ultimo le dio un gran golpe en quijada mandándolo por los aires y destruyendo un pedazo del techo del gremio, en eso Natsu salto a la misma altura que 'J' y junto sus dos manos para golpearlo en la espalda y mandarlo al suelo del gremio logrando que hiciera una gran explosión.

Happy: Tal como esperaba de Natsu, aumento su fuerza y velocidad considerablemente, es por eso que todos confían en el cuando esta peleando por algo importante-dijo Happy sonriendo.

Natsu: Diablos!-dijo mientras el poder del Dragon Fuego y Electrico desaparecia y caia incado-Creo que ahora si ya no tengo poder Magico.

Mientras tanto en el monton de polvo que se había provocado por el choque de 'J' contra el suelo se veía una silueta que se hiba levantando era 'J' que se levantó a duras penas por el dolor de los golpes de Natsu.

J: Vaya asi que ese es tu verdadero poder Salamander-dijo riéndose levemente.

Natsu: Que Diablos es esto, su poder mágico es muy diferente a como era hace unos instantes-dijo un tanto confundido por el nuevo poder de 'J'.

Esta bies 'J' tenia todo su cabello levantado y de un color azul oscuro también las pupilas de sus ojos eran de color azul pero mas claro y además le rodeaba un aura de color azul que aterraba a Happy.

J: Jajajajajajajaja vas a lamentar el haberme golpeado de esa manera Salamander-dijo riendo de una manera diabólica.

Natsu: J, que te pasa ese no eres tu-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

J: Pero que dices, claro que soy yo, solo que esta vez usare mi magia para aniquilarte-dijo mientras levantaba su brazo derecho y cerraba su puño-Prepárate Salamander porque esta vez no habrá compasión.

En eso 'J' apareció rápidamente enfrente de Natsu y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara pero esta vez su puño estaba rodeado de muchas rocas-Este es el Rokyriu No Tekken-dijo mientras reia levemente y corría de nuevo hacia Natsu para poder golpearlo de nuevo pero esta vez su mano estaba rodeado de agua- Y este es el Water Punch-dijo mientras veía como Natsu salía volando por los aires.

Happy: Que esta pasando, este no era el poder mágico de este sujeto pero que paso-dijo mientras temblaba de miedo por el poder mágico de 'J'-NATSUUUUU LEVANTATE NO TE RINDAS-grito para animar a Natsu.

J: Ooooo ahora lo recuerdo tu fuiste ese maldito gato que le grito a Salamander que activara su poder oculto, creo que sería una molestia si algo como eso volviera a pasar, así que DESPARECE-dijo mientras miraba a Happy y hacia que una explosión ocurriese justo donde él estaba.

En eso después de la explosión solo se veía como Happy salía volando y caia al Suelo inconciente por tremenda explosión que le había impactado en todo el cuerpo.

Natsu: HAPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-grito furioso mientras veía furioso a 'J'-COMO TE ATREVES BASTARDO-dijo mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para volver al combate.

Natsu corrió furioso hacia 'J' para golpearlo pero el ir hacia el solo ocasiono que recibiera un rodillazo en el estomago y serie de golpes en la cara y en el abdomen, al terminar de golpearlo lo tomo de cuelo y lo levanto y después hizo su ataque- Rokyriu No Hoko-dijo lanzando un aliento del dragón de la roca para impactarlo directamente en Natsu, después de tremendo ataque directo en Natsu estaba sangrando por todas las partes de su cuerpo, Cara, Brazos, Piernas, Torso y además no se podía mover, no le quedaba ninguna pisca de poder mágico.

J: Creo que terminare contigo de una vez, este es tu fin salamander-dijo mientras levantaba su brazo y en eso una gran bola de rocas aparecía encima de el-Rokyriu Judgment.

En eso lanzo esa gran bola de rocas directo hacia Natsu-Este es tu fin Salamander, Gracias por servirme de practica-en eso la bola estaba a punto de chocar con Natsu pero alguien había bloqueado el ataque, era un rayo eléctrico que hizo estallar es gran roca-Pero que diablos-dijo 'J' mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados para ver quien era-Mmmmmm asi que son ustedes, mas basura que tirar-dijo mientras miraba fijamente hacia un lugar en especifico, eran Laxus, Gray y Gajeel quienes miraban furiosos a 'J' por lo que le había hecho a sus compañeros.

Gray: Vaya al parecer este tipo si que es una molestia-dijo mientras miraba furioso a 'J'.

Gajeel: Diablos esto será un problema si queremos derrotar a este sujeto en nuestro estado-dijo mientras cargaba en el hombro a Natsu.

Laxus: Lo derrotaremos todo sea porque se resignen de todo lo han dicho de nuestro Gremio-dijo furioso por todo lo que había hecho.

Natsu: Chicos, Happy esta…..-dijo a duras penas por el estado en el que se encontraba.

Gajeel: Tranquilo Salamander, Lily lo tiene-dijo mientras apuntaba a donde estaba Happy el cual estaba siendo cargado con Lily.

Natsu: Menos mal!, bájame Gajeel aun puedo pelear-dijo mientras se bajaba del hombro de Gajeel.

Laxus: Pero que dices Natsu, ya no puedes pelear menos en tu estado actual, será mejor que descanses-dijo mientras tomaba del hombro a Natsu.

Natsu: PERO QUE DICES, NO PUEDO QUEDARME QUIETO DESPUES DE LO QUE LE HIZO A HAPPY Y ADEMAS LE HARE PAGAR POR….

Laxus: Te dije que descansaras idiota-dijo mientras lo golpeaba en el estomago para desmallarlo-De esto nos haremos cargo nosotros.

J: Jajajajajajajjajajaja en verdad piensan que me pueden derrotar, deben de estar bromeando los hare triza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Adelante atáquenme con todo lo que tienen-dijo mientras se reía de forma diabólica y burlona.

En eso los 3 decidieron atacar al mismo tiempo, Laxus lo intentaba golpear con sus puños rodeados de electricidad pero los esquivaba fácilmente y contratacaba con Patadas, Gajeel le intentaba golpear con sus brazos transformados en grandes tubos de hierro pero este los sostenía y después lo mandaba a volar para que chocara en la pared, después Gray sacos 2 espadas de Hielo y lo intentaba golpear pero este las esquivaba fácilmente y lo golpeaba con sus puños con rocas, esto continuo asi mostrando en seria desventaja a los miembros de Fairy Tail.

Lily: Vamos chicos deben de terminar con esto pronto puedo notar que ya no tienen poder mágico-dijo preocupado por lo que estaba pasando en el combate.

Entonces en un instante Gray logro congelar los pies de 'J' y logro pegarlos al suelo para que no se pudiese mover.

J: Que diablos haces suéltame Bastardo-dijo mientras lo golpeaba varias veces en la cabeza.

Gray: Eso ni loco, Laxus, Gajeel, HAGANLO AHORA-grito dándoles la señal de atacar a sus dos compañeros.

Laxus: Muy Bien Gray procura esquivar nuestros ataques, Gajeel combina tu aliento de dragon con el mio, Rayriu No Hoko!-grito asi soltando su aliento de dragon.

Gajeel: Tetsuryu No Hok!-grito soltando su aliento para poder combinarlo con el aliento de Laxus.

Los 2 alientos de dragon se combinaron para poder golpear a 'J', un poco antes de que el ataque impactara Gray salto para poder hacer un ataque con su magia-Ice Make Arrows-grito lanzando varias flechas de hielo y logrando impactar a 'J' junto con los 2 alientos de los DS, al chocar todos los ataque ocasionaron una gran explosión ocasionando que Gray saliera volando en dirección de sus compañeros.

Lily: Lo consiguieron!-dijo felizmente y corriendo en dirección a sus compañeros.

Gray: Por fin esto termino!-dijo mientras se dejaba caer al Suelo del cansancio que tenia.

Gajeel: Vaya esto si que fue duro-dijo mientras tronaba su cuello.

En eso el humo de la explosión se disipo y dejo ver un gran escudo de roca que rodeaba a 'J' lo cual ocasiono que todos los miembros de Fairy Tail quedaran en shock excepto Natsu que seguía desmallado.

Laxus: No puede ser!, en que momento logro cubrirse de nuestros ataques-dijo casi sin poder hablar.

Gray: Esto tiene que ser una broma le dimos con todo lo que teníamos y aun asi sigue en pie, en verdad existen magos como el-dijo mientras temblaba del miedo.

J: Esto tienes que ser una broma, solo vinieron para levantar el polvo, tomen esto Basura Fairy, Water Bullets!-girto mientras lanzaba rápidamente varia bolas de agua en dirección de sus oponentes las cuales impactaron directamente logrando hacer que todos calleran al suelo casi desmallados.

J: Asi que estos son los magos de Fairy Tail, son solo Basura, si asi son de débiles no me gustaría pensar de como son débiles Titani Erza y el Demonio Mirajane, además reclutan gatos en que diablos piensan al reclutar animales, además reclutaron a una niña Ricas mimada como era su nombre…..a si Lucy, esa mujer es una vergüenza para los magos-dijo riéndose de todos los miembros de Fairy Tail.

Natsu: Que has dicho de Lucy CABRON!-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

J: JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA Salamander sigues vivo, bueno da igual dije que esa mujer Lucy es una vergüenza para los magos, la verdad soy capaz de asesinarla si me la llego a topar enfrente de mi-dijo mientras tronaba sus manos.

Natsu: NO VUELVAS A DECIR NINGUNA PALABRA DE LUCY O TE DESTRULLO-dijo mientras que lentamente aparecían varias escamas de dragón en su cara y en sus brazo.

J: Vaya asi que Dragón Force, jajajaajajajaj genial muéstrame el verdadero poder de un dragón, adelante salamander ata…..

Las palabras de 'J' fueron bloqueadas por un golpe lleno de fuego en la cara, lo cual ocasiono que saliera volando hacia la pared logrando que se destruyera, poco después 'J' se hiba levantando pero en eso Natsu ya estaba enfrente de el para poder atacarlo-Karyu No Hoko-dijo soltando un gran aliento de dragón sobre su oponente el cual lo bloqueo perfectamente para poder golpearlo en la cara con su puño de roca pero en eso Natsu fácilmente le tomo la mano para poder bloquear su ataque.

J: Como es posible que puedas detener mis ataques Idiota-dijo muy sorprendido por como Natsu bloque su ataque.

Natsu: AHORA MISMO TE HARE PARA TODO LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI GREMIO, Esto es Por Happy, Karyu No Tekken-dijo logrando golpearlo directamente en la cara.

'J' salio disparado en dirección a la pared de nuevo pero esta vez fue bloqueado que chocara en la pared por Natsu para poder golpearlo de nuevo-Esto es por Laxus, Gray, Gajeel y Lily, Karyu No Bakurenjin-dijo mientras giraba sus brazos llenos de llamas para así poder mandarlo hacia arriba, en eso nuevamente apareció arriba de el-Esto es por mi gremio, Karyu No Yokugeki-dijo haciendo unos látigos de Fuego para asi poder impactarlos directamente en la espalda de 'J' ocasionando que fuera directamente al Suelo, justo cuando hiba a impactar al suelo Natsu ya estaba hay he izo su último ataque-Y ESTO ES POR LUCY, KARYU NO KENKAKU-dijo mientras saltaba para poder tomar forma de una clase de flecha de fuego humana para poder impactar en el estómago de 'J' el cual escupió una gran cantidad de sangre por el impacto del ataque de Natsu, los 2 cayeron directamente al suelo pero el único que se econtraba de pie era Natsu.

Gray: Jejejejeje ese cabeza hueca nunca sabe cuando rendirse-dijo sonriendo de felicidad.

Gajeel: Gihi! Asi se hace Salamander-dijo con su típica risa.

Laxus: Ese es el verdadero poder de Natsu, es impresionante-dijo impresionado por el poder de Natsu pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Natsu: ESTE ES EL PODER DE FAIRY TAIL!-grito como el rugido de un dragón y levantando su brazo con su puño cerrado en forma de victoria.

**Bueno he aqui la Septima parte de mi FIC, espero y lo hayan disfrutado mientras lo leian al igual que yo disfrute mientras lo escribia pienso que a esta historia aun le falta un buen tiempo de vida, Durante estos dias estuve pensando y me gustaria preguntarles si les gustaria que hiciera otro FIC romantico sobre Fairy Tail me gustaria su opinion sobre eso, Espero su opinion sobre crear un FIN romantico y sobre esta historia, Gracias Por Continuar Leyendo**


	8. Horrible Futuro y Un Nuevo Entrenamiento

**Un Horrible Futuro y El Inicio De Un Entrenamiento**

La victoria era suya, Fairy Tail logro una victoria impresionante, ahora lo único que tenia que pasar era que todos se disculpasen por todo lo que habían dicho sobre Fairy Tail.

Laxus: Y bien que esperan, van a hablar o qué?-dijo con sus brazos cruzados y sonriendo a la vez.

Lex: Sentimos haber dicho que su gremio era Basura-dijo una tanto sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Gajeel: Y que mas?-dijo mientras reía levemente.

Kiros: Tambien sentimos haber hablado mal sobre todos los miembros de Fairy Tail-dijo rascándose la cabeza por la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

Gray: Haaaaaaaaaa, Musica para mis oídos-dijo levantando la cabeza y riendo.

Happy: Aye!

J: Oigan, pero ahora tenemos un problema mayor-dijo con una mirada llena de terror.

Lily: Cual problema, a que te refieres?-dijo muy pensativo por las palabras de 'J'.

J: Lo que nos hara el maestro por destrozar todo el gremio-dijo sudando completamente del miedo.

Todos: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA-gritaron todos al unísono incluyendo a los miembros de Fairy Tail.

Natsu: En verdad el maestro Umos es tan terrorífico-dijo mientras se jalaba sus cabellos por el miedo que tenía.

Lex: Estamos fritos!-dijo mientras se ponía en posición Fetal en una esquina del gremio.

Laxus: Oigan tranquilos, si trabajos todos juntos podremos reparar este gremio más rápido de lo que se imaginan-dijo con sus brazos cruzados y logrando animar a todos.

Helios: Oigan no quiero espantarlos pero…..EL MAESTRO UMOS YA VIENE-dijo gritando mientras miraba por la puerta.

Natsu y Kiros: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, estamos Fritos-dijeron llorando.

Las puertas del gremio se iba abriendo lentamente, logrando que todos los miembros del gremio entraran en pánico y empezaran a esconderse por todas partes.

Umos: Q-q-que es esto?-dijo con los ojos súper abiertos por todo lo que estaba viendo.

J: Prepárense para morir-dijo con una gota de sudor (al estilo anime).

**Mientras Tanto En La Ciudad De Yorui.**

Las mujeres de Mermaid Heel seguían peleando contra esos pequeños mini dragones, los cuales eran mas poderosos de lo que parecían, todas ya estaban en el suelo ya no podían pelear mas, las únicas que seguían en pie eran Kagura y Erza, las cuales estaban decididas a no rendirse.

Erza: Maldición, les hemos dado con todo lo que tenemos y aun así no se rinden, que acaso estas cosas son inmortales?-mientras caía hincada en el suelo por el cansancio.

Kagura: Diablos, creo que no tendré otra opción que desenvainar Archenemy-dijo tomando su espada lista para desenvainarla.

Milliana: Espera Kagura-Chan si sacas tu espada por completo destruirás media ciudad-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Kagura: Es mejor destruir media ciudad, que perder a todas las personas que amo-dijo mientras tomaba su espada.

Justo en el momento que estaba lista para sacar su espada, un pequeño grito se escucho de la parte trasera de donde estaban Erza y Kagura-Tenryu No Hoko!- se escucho mientras salía un gran aliento del dragón del cielo que impacto directamente en los pequeños dragones, dejándolos completamente fuera de combate.

Lucy: Wendy!, cuando fue que llegaste-dijo casi llorando de la alegría al ver a su pequeña amiga.

Kagura: No puede ser, los destruyo solo con su rugido de dragon-dijo quedando atónita por el poder de la DS del Cielo.

Wendy: No hubieran muerto tan rápido si no hubiera sido por su ayuda, todas ustedes los debilitaron demasiado.

Juvia: Uuufff, pensé que este sería el final de Juvia-dijo mientras se levantaba a duras penas.

Wendy: Bueno ahora lo más importante, por favor todos vayan al gremio es algo urgente-dijo mientras apuntaba al gremio para que todos se fueran.

Kagura: Urgente?, a que te refieres Wendy?-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña.

Wendy: Se los explicaremos cuando lleguen al gremio, ahora por favor todos vayan al gremio-dijo casi gritando de la desesperación.

Todos: Si!-dijeron al unísono mientras empezaban a correr en dirección al gremio.

Lucy: Eh?, que este poder mágico-dijo mientras paraba repentinamente y volteaba a ver a donde estaban los dos pequeños dragones.

Erza: Lucy?, pasa algo-dijo mientras paraba y miraba fijamente a su amiga.

Lucy: No, no es nada Erza, debió haber sido mi imaginación, sigamos-dijo mientras continuaba corriendo seguida por su amiga.

En eso entre el humo provocado por el Aliento De Dragón de Wendy 2 siluetas se levantaban lentamente para no llamar la atención de las magas que se estaban marchando.

Dragón A: Que piensas hermanos crees que deberíamos aniquilarlas ahora mismo.

Dragón B: No así está bien, además esa pequeña DS sería una molestia, mejor volvamos con nuestros padres.

Dragón A: Si-dijo mientras los 2 empezaban a volar en dirección al Sur.

Devuelta al Gremio de Mermaid Heel.

Erza: Entonces Wendy, que es eso urgente que nos tienes que decir-dijo la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados.

Wendy: Si, Charle por favor explícales lo que viste en tus sueños-dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Charle.

Charle: Si, por favor escuchen bien lo que diré porque nunca me ha gustado repetirlo 2 veces, lo que vi en mi sueño fue lo siguiente.

**FLASHBACK**

_Levy: Entonces lo que viste fue un hombre parado un una montaña de escombros de los edificios de Magnolia con su mano levantada-dijo mientras lo quitaba la mirada de encima a la felina blanca._

_Charle: Si, fue horroroso-dijo mientras temblada del miedo._

_Wendy: Tenemos que decirles esto a las demás-dijo mientras se levantaba lista para correr en dirección a la ciudad._

_Charle: Espera Wendy creo que debería, Eh?-se quedó en silencio y petrificada mientras veía otra visión._

_La visión mostraba varios horrores, personas siendo asesinadas por pequeños dragones, magos rindiéndose porque ya no podían seguir peleando, pero lo peor era una persona estaba montada sobre un Dragón, ese Dragón era Acnologia el cual soltaba un rugido que llamaba a mas dragones pero esta vez los dragones eran del mismo tamaño que el, muchos magos peleaban contra los dragones contando a todos los magos de Fairy Tail, pero además de eso unos magos de Fairy Tail montaba un Dragón cada uno los cuales atacaban a los otros dragones malignos, al final solo se mostró a Acnologia listo para lanzar su aliento de dragón._

_Wendy: Charle, pasa algo?_

_Charle: Wendy, ve por todos rápido necesito contarles lo que vi-dijo temblando del miedo por lo que había visto._

_Wendy: Si!-dijo mientras empezaba a correr en dirección a la ciudad._

_Levy: Que fue lo que viste Charle?-dijo preocupada por su amiga felina._

_Charle: Te lo diré cuando todos estén aquí._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Charle: Y eso es lo que tenia que contarles-dijo mientras temblada del miedo

Lucy: No puede ser, Eso es lo que nos depara en el Futuro?-dijo mientras medio tapaba su boca con sus dos manos.

Erza: Era de esperarse que algo así pasaría, ya que en nuestra pelea contra los dragones en los grandes juegos mágicos nunca se mostró Acnologia y eso significa que algo más grande nos depara-dijo con los brazos cruzados y muy seria.

Milliana: Que haremos Er-Chan, Kagura-Chan?-dijo mientras caia de rodillas por el miedo de lo que había escuchado.

Kagura: Mmmmmmmmmm, creo que lo principal seria informar sobre esto a los demás Gremios para alertarles por lo que está por venir-dijo muy seria mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Juvia: Pero cuál es la probabilidad de que nos crean?-dijo con un tono desanimado.

Levy: Concuerdo con Juvia, además porque mejor no se lo contamos al consejo mágico, quizás ellos allen una manera de ayudar a todos-dijo intentando animar a todos.

Kagura: A decir verdad también pensé en decirle al Consejo Mágico, pero pienso que ellos causaran un gran alboroto y pondrían en pánico a toda la población y por eso creo que es mejor decirle solamente a los gremios mágicos-dijo muy seria y decidida.

Erza: Concuerdo con ella, además los otros gremio por supuesto nos creerán-dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Wendy: Como estas tan segura de eso Erza-San?-dijo mirando fijamente a su amiga pelirroja.

Erza: Pues en cada gremio que informemos habrá un miembro de Fairy Tail y si les decimos que fue una visión de Charle por supuesto que nos creerán, un Miembro De Fairy Tail nunca dudaría de sus compañeros-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Kagura: Pues está decidido, haremos 2 grupos, un grupo ira a informar a los demás gremios sobre lo sucedido y el otro grupo se quedara aquí para cuidar la ciudad por si hay algún otro ataque de mini dragones-dijo en un tono de orden hacia sus otros compañeros.

Erza: Y cuales serán esos grupos Kagura-dijo mirando fijamente a su compañera.

Kagura: El grupo que irán a informar a los otros gremios será conformado por, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Levy y Milliana mientras que los demás nos quedaremos aquí para cuidar del gremio-dijo muy decidida de sus palabras.

Wendy: Heeeeee?, porque Charle y Yo no podemos ir con ella a visitar a nuestros amigos-dijo casi llorando por la decisión de Kagura.

Kagura: Porque necesitamos a Charle aquí por si vuelve a tener alguna otra visión, y a ti necesitamos aquí porque tú eres una Dragón Slayer y tu magia será muy útil en caso de que los mini dragones vuelva a atacarnos-dijo mientras se agachaba y miraba a su pequeña amiga.

Lucy: Tranquila Wendy, nosotras les mandaremos saludos a todos de tu parte y de Charle así que no te pongas triste-dijo mientras se agachaba y posaba su mano en el hombro de su pequeña amiga.

Wendy: (Sniff) Si!, Gracias Lucy-San, hare lo mejor que pueda-dijo mientras soltaba una gran sonrisa de su rostro y se limpiaba sus lagrimas.

Juvia: Un Minuto!-grito dejando dejando en Shock a todos los presentes.

Levy: Que paso Juvia, porque gritaste asi-dijo espantada y mirando fijamente a su amiga.

Juvia: Puesss-dijo mientras soltaba un gran sonrojo en su rostro y sudaba mucho-Ya que Juvia ira a informar a los demás gremios sobre el problema con los dragones significa que Juvia vera de nuevo a Gray-Sama-dijo con unos grandes corazones en sus ojos.

Levy: Ooooooo es cierto, pero también veras a Lyon de Lamia Scale-dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Juvia: Este es el fin de Juvia-dijo mientras se ocultaba en un rincón.

Levy: Jajajajajajajaja y Lu-Chan vera a Natsu-dijo mirando pícaramente a la Rubia.

Lucy: Queeee?, N-Natsu-dijo mientras se sonrojaba por las palabras de la Peliazul-Si lo vere y tu veras a Gajeel-dijo mientras reía pero aun con su cara como un tomate.

Levy: Queee, Gajeel!-dijo toda sonrojada por las palabras de la Rubia.

Milliana: Jajajajaja parece que Fairy Tail era un gremio muy divertido o no Kagura-Chan-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a su compañera.

Kagura: Si a decir verdad parece ser que Fairy Tail era un buen gremio-dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Erza: Muy bien, Lucy, Juvia, Levy mañana en la mañana nos marcharemos ya que ya es muy tarde en estos momentos, asi que les recomiendo que desde estos momentos se vayan preparando-dijo con sus manos en la cintura y mirando fijamente a sus compañeras.

Lucy, Juvia y Levy: Si!-dijeron al unísono y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucy: Vaya, me pregunto si me extrañaras en estos momentos Natsu-dijo en su mente y mirando hacia el cielo.

**Mientras Tanto en el gremio de Wild Fang**

Lex: M-m-m-m-Maestro por favor permítanos explicarle lo sucedido-dijo tartamudeando por el miedo hacia su maestro.

Umos: NADA DE EXPLICACIONES, COMO PUEDE SER QUE ME MARCHE POR 2 DIAS Y USTEDES HICIERON DE MI GREMIO UN BASURERO COMO ESTE-dijo gritando y con magia en sus manos.

Kiros: Pues vera que los magos de Fairy Tail nos provocaron a pelear-dijo mientras temblaba.

Gajeel: QUE DICES GALLINA, USTEDES FUERON LOS QUE NOS RETARON AL COMBATE Y ADEMAS DIJERON QUE NO HABRIA NINGUN PROBLEMA YA QUE EL MAESTRO NO SE ENCONTRABA-dijo gritando el DS del Metal y apuntando a los magos de Wild Fang

Umos: Es Cierto eso 'J'?-dijo un poco tranquilo mientras veía al DS de la Roca.

J: Si, la verdad es que nosotros los retamos al combate, le pido mis más sinceras disculpas por el caos que ocasionamos, aceptare cualquier castigo-dijo mientras se agachaba en forma de disculpas.

Laxus: Vaya, este sujeto si acepta sus errores-dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y con sus brazos crusados.

Umos: Mmmmmmmmmmm, bien por el momento no tengo ningún castigo para todos ustedes IDIOTAS, así que por el momento todos váyanse a sus hogares, mañana empezaremos con la limpieza y reconstrucción de nuestro gremio-dijo muy serio por sus palabras.

Todos: SI!-dijeron al unísono como soldados.

Entonces todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, cada quien por su camino, Natsu se fue hacia su departamento junto con Happy para poder descansar y curar sus heridas, al llegar a su departamento Happy mientras curaba las heridas de Natsu, este le empezó a preguntar varias cosas.

Natsu: Oye Happy!

Happy: Que pasa Natsu?

Natsu: No extrañas a Lucy?-dijo con su flequillo que le tapaba los ojos

Happy: Pues, la verdad es que si, extraños sus gritos y su aroma, pero porque la pregunta en estos momentos Natsu-dijo triste mientras curaba a Natsu.

Natsu: La verdad es que, estar en un gremio no es lo mismo sin Lucy, creo que me acostumbre demasiado a oír su voz y a escuchar sus regaños por entrar a su habitación sin permiso, además creo que me acostumbre demasiado a su aroma-dijo mientras se dejaba ver una leve sonrisa.

Happy: Si, yo también la extraño pero no podemos hacer-dijo casi al borde del llanto el felino azul.

Natsu: Sabes que Happy, si vuelvo a ver a Lucy no dejare que se separe de mi de nuevo, es una promesa!-dijo muy decidido por sus palabras.

Happy: Aye!, bien Natsu ya está, hice lo mejor que pude-dijo mientras terminaba de vendar a Natsu.

Natsu: Bien!, Gracias Happy y ahora que te parece si vamos a comprar algo de comer, me muero de hambre-dijo mientras gruñía su estómago y ponía su mano sobre el.

Happy: Aye!-dijo mientras los 2 saltaban por la ventana para ir a comprar algo de comer.

Despues de que comieron algo y quedaron satisfechos se devolvieron a su departamento y quedaron profundamente dormidos .

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano todos fueron al gremio listos para empezar a arreglar sus destrozos de la pelea, todos ya estaba reparando varias cosas y entonces el maestro mando a llamar solamente a los miembro de Fairy Tail a su despacho (el cual ya no era despacho era solo un montón de escombros) pero de alguna manera tenía suficiente privacidad para una conversación en privado.

Laxus: Maestro para que nos mandó a llamar?-pregunto al maestro mientras se recargaba en una pared.

Umos: Verán, el caso es que de camino de vuelta aquí escuche unos rumores sobre que unos pequeños dragones habían atacado la ciudad de Yorui que es donde esta el Gremio de Mermaid Heel.

Gray: Mermaid Heel, Pequeños Dragones?

Gajeel: No es donde están Erza junto con Levy, Juvia y la chica conejo.

Lily: Si es cierto ellas fueron transferidas a ese gremio.

Al escuchar que Lucy estaba en la ciudad que había sido atacada por los mini dragones, Natsu ya estaba ardiendo de ira al escuchar que quizás todas ellas en especial Lucy podrían estar seriamente heridas o quizás muertas y no lo dudo dos veces y hablo.

Natsu: DONDE ESTA ESA CIUDAD-grito mientras estrellaba su mano contra la mesa.

Umos: Natsu por favor tranquilízate-dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla.

Natsu: COMO QUIERE QUE ME CALME MAESTRO, MI AMIGA PODRIA ESTAR EN PROBLEMAS Y YO ESTOY AQUÍ PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO-dijo mientras encendía su mano con fuego.

Umos: Tranquilo Natsu, nada les sucedió ya he investigado sobre eso y al parecer todas están a salvo.

Gajeel: Salamander ruidoso-dijo mientras se limpiaba el oído porque lo había dejado sordo.

Natsu: CALLATE COME HIERRO-dijo con una cara molesta pero ala vez chistosa (para nosotros).

Laxus: Y bien cual es el punto de esto maestro-dijo mientras se retiraba de la pared.

Umos: El caso es que parece que se avecina algo que ninguno de nosotros nos esperábamos, se podría decir que el fin de la humanidad-dijo con un tono muy preocupante.

Gray: Quee?, el fin de la humanidad-dijo con sus ojos muy abiertos por las palabras del maestro.

Happy: Es eso posible Natsu-dijo mientras volaba y le tomaba el hombro al DS de Fuego.

Natsu: Nolose, casi estuvimos a punto de morir en los juego magicos asi que creo que si es posible, pero aun asi porque nos ha llamado solamente a nosotros.

Umos: Es porque me he decidido a Entrenarlos personalmente para que estén preparados en caso de una gran batalla-dijo muy decidido por sus palabras

Laxus: QUE?, nos entrenara usted-dijo muy sorprendido por las palabras del maestro.

Natsu: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, no estrenara el maestro de un gremio, Estoy Encendido! Y cuando empezamos y en donde?-dijo mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Umos: Empezamos ahora mismo y entrenaran en 'La Cascada Del Dragon'-dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

**He aqui la septima parte de este Fic. espero y les haya gustado, Gracias Por Seguir Leyendo**


	9. Mi Yo Maligno

**Mi Yo Malignp**

Un rudo entrenamiento estaba por iniciar para los miembros de Fairy Tail, el Maestro Umos los entrenaría el personalmente para que pudiese superar sus propios poderes y así poder proteger a sus seres queridos de un futuro horrible que les esperaba.

Natsu: La Cascada Del Dragon! y en donde queda ese lugar?-pregunto con los brazos cruzados y con su cabeza medio volteada.

Umos: La Cascada Del Dragon está en el bosque que esta al este de esta ciudad, es un lugar sagrado para los humanos porque es una de las pruebas que tenemos de que los Dragones existieron alguna vez-dijo mientras señalaba por la ventana a donde estaba el bosque.

Gajeel: Vaya que bien, pero porque específicamente ese lugar?-dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Umos: Ese lugar, es uno de los lugares donde los dragones bebían cuando estaban sedientos, así que la misma agua que esta en ese lugar contiene los genes de varios dragones, así que ya que ustedes Natsu, Gajeel y Laxus son Dragon Slayers ese lugar les ayudara a poder aumentar sus habilidades como Dragon Slayer y poder hacer nuevos ataques que serán capaces de destruir una montaña-dijo mientras sonreía mientras miraba a Natsu y a los demás.

Gray: Hey espere un segundo Maestro!, ese lugar es para los Dragon Slayer y que hay para mí-dijo mientras miraba algo enojado al maestro.

Umos: Para ti Gray, tengo 'La Cueva Zero' ese lugar es uno de los más fríos del mundo, tiene una temperatura de 100 Grados bajo Zero y ya que tu eres un mago de Hielo, ese lugar te ayudara a mejorar tus habilidades de magia de Hielo-dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Gray.

Gray: Bueno entonces que estamos esperando vayamos a entrenar-dijo mientras se empezaba a desvestir.

Natsu: ESTA BIEN PERO NO TE DESNUDES IDIOTA HELADO-dijo gritándole al casi desnudo Gray.

Lily: TODOS ESPEREN UN MINUTO!-dijo gritando logrando llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

Gajeel: Que pasa Lily, quieres pescado o algo-dijo mientras se agachaba al tamaño del felino.

Lily: No, no es eso, solo quería preguntarle al maestro, cual es el entrenamiento que tiene para nosotros?-dijo con sus brazos cruzados y algo enojado.

Umos: Ustedes Lily y Happy se quedaran aquí y Ramby los entrenara al modo que fue entrenado en este gremio-dijo sonriéndole a los 2 felinos.

Lily: Pero maestro quiero decirle que Ramby es más débil que yo, asi que porque nos entrenara alguien que es más débil que yo-dijo aún más enojado por lo que dijo el maestro.

Happy: Querrás decir más débil que tu-dijo con una gota de sudor en su rostro.

Umos: La verdad es que Ramby no uso todo su poder contigo, solo quería divertirse un rato-dijo muy serio y mirando fijamente al gato negro.

Lily: MALDITO GATO DE MIERDA, NO USO TODO SU PODER CONMIGO ESO NO SE LO PERDONARE, HAPPY VAMOS A ENTRENAR!-dijo tomando de la Pata al gato Azul y empezando a correr.

Happy: Espera Lily quiero comer algo-dijo gritando mientras era tomado por su amigo.

Natsu: Bien que diablos estamos esperando, vayamos a entrenar ahora mismo-dijo encendiendo sus manos con fuego.

Umos: Jejejeje muy bien esa es la actitud, muy bien vamos!-dijo mientras era seguido por Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Laxus.

El Maestro Umos junto con los miembros de Fairy Tail se marcharon rumbo al bosque donde estaba la muy famosa Cascada Del Dragón, estuvieron caminando durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente se escuchó el Sonido del agua caer, se metieron atreves de unos arbustos y al entrar vieron un lugar completamente bello, había un gran lago con agua tan limpia que se podía ver como los peces nadaban y además el agua estaba caía de una cascada que tenía el aspecto de la boca de un Dragón al acercarse aún más al lago pudieron presenciar una poder mágico inimaginable.

Natsu: Vaya, pero que poder es este?-pregunto mientras se alejaba un poco del lago.

Umos: El poder que podemos sentir en estos momentos, es el conjunto de diferentes poderes mágicos de Dragones, ya que en esta cascada ellos tomaban agua y había veces que hasta luchaban-dijo mientras miraba claramente al lago.

Gajeel: Oigan esperen un segundo, como puede ser que una cascada tenga la misma apariencia que la boca de un dragon?-dijo mientras apuntaba algo confundido a la cascada.

Laxus: Es cierto yo también tenía esa duda-dijo mientras se paraba firmemente y mirando a la cascada.

Umos: Bueno, la cascada tiene esa forma ya que los mismo Dragones la hicieron asi, lo hicieron para aclarar que este lugar era de su propiedad y que ninguna otra clase de ser viviente en este mundo podría acercarse aquí-dijo mientras se veía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Gray: Ok, si genial ustedes ya tienen donde entrenar pero en donde queda esa maldita Cueva Zero?-dijo algo enfadado.

Umos: La Cueva Zero se encuentra un poco más adelante Gray, yo te guiare es por…-no puedo terminar su frase ya que Gray ya había salido corriendo en busca de la Cueva Zero.

Natsu: Maldito hielo desesperado!, y bien maestro como entrenaremos nosotros 3 aquí?-dijo mientras miraba fijamente al maestro.

Umos: Para que ustedes puedan controlar perfectamente su poder de Dragón, primero tienen que controlarlo bien.

Gajeel: Controlarlo Bien?, pero si nosotros ya sabemos controlar bien nuestros poderes-dijo muy confundido por lo que decía el maestro.

Umos: Eso es lo que ustedes creen, el verdadero poder de un Dragón está oculto en su interior, para poder controlarlo tienen que pelear contra su lado maligno-dijo muy serio por sus palabras.

Laxus: Nuestro lado maligno, a que se refiere con eso Maestro?-dijo muy serio mientras miraba al maestro.

Umos: Cada ser humano tiene un lado bueno y un lado malo, muchas personas no aceptan su parte maligna, no admiten que han sido malos en algún momento de su vida y es por eso no nunca pueden estar en paz con su yo interior y eso los lleva a nunca poder tomar decisiones correctas además si no aceptan su lado maligno nunca podrán controlar su poder mágico al 100%-dijo con un tono muy serio.

Natsu: Vaya eso no la sabia, entonces si tenemos que pelear contra nuestro yo maligno hagámoslo, pero como lo haremos?-dijo muy confundido.

Umos: Vayan a la Cascada, siéntense en medio de donde cae el agua y así podrán conocer a su yo maligno-dijo mientras apuntaba justamente a donde caía el agua de la Cascada.

Natsu: Pues hagámoslo!-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la cascada seguido por Gajeel y Laxus.

Los 3 Dragón Slayer se iban acercando poco a poco a la cascada y al mismo tiempo que se acercaba cada vez se sentía más fuerte la presión por el Agua caer, pero finalmente se sentaron en una roca que estaba situada exactamente en donde caía el agua y entonces los 3 DS cerraron sus ojos para poder concentrarse.

**Mientras Tanto Con Gray**

Gray llevaba caminando como unos 10 minutos pero aun no encontraba la dichosa Cueva Zero, entonces decidió sentarse un momento para descansar.

Gray: Al diablo creo el maestro me ha engañado y esa maldita Cueva no existe, creo que él se quiere concentra más en Natsu y los otros-dijo un tanto decaído por no hallar la cueva-Por cierto porque hace tanto frio aquí.

En eso Gray se dio cuenta que cada vez que avanzaba más frio hacía, entonces decidido caminar un poco más y empezó a sentir aún mas era un frio que nunca había sentido antes ni siquiera cuando había entrenado con Ur, entonces por fin la encontró era La Cueva Zero el lugar que estaba a 100 Grados Bajo Zero, al encontrar el lugar soltó una gran sonrisa y entro rápidamente a la cueva, La Cueva era grande el suelo era resbaladizo y además el Frio era insoportable pero eso no le importaba a Gray el solo quería entrenar y hacerse más fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Gray: Bien como poder entrenar aquí, mmmmmm creo que empezare por quitarme la ropa-dijo mientras se empezaba a desvestir-Bien ahora si poder soportar este maldito frio, Heee que es eso.

Al caminar se topó con unas escrituras que estaban en la pared las cuales Gray no dudo en leer.

Gray: Veamos, aquí dice **_'En este lugar es sagrado aqui se encuentran las más grandes técnicas de Hielo creadas por el mago de hielo Icek'_**, un momento ICEK!-grito al leer el nombre de aquel hombre-**ICEK!** El mago de hielo creador de** 'Ice Shield'** la técnica que Ur uso para derrotar a Deliora, es el más grande mago de Hielo y aquí se encuentras sus técnicas, Genial sigamos leyendo y haber que técnicas encuentro jejeje Natsu ahora si no me ganaras-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

**Devuelta a la Cascada Dragon**

Umos: Espero que Gray aya encontrado la Cueva Zero, pero en estos momento no puedo moverme de aquí, ya que si el enfrentamiento contra su YO maligno sale mal ellos podrían perder el control de si mismo-dijo un tanto preocupado mientras veía a Natsu, Gajeel y Laxus como se concentraban-Suerte Muchachos.

**En la Mente De Gajeel.**

Gajeel: Muy bien donde estas Yo maligno enfréntate a mí-grito desesperado ya que su yo maligno no salía.

?: Estas arto Gajeel-se oyó una voz con un tono maligno.

Gajeel: Eeeeee?, maldito así que al fin te muestras, Yo Maligno-dijo mientras miraba a su oponente.

E Gajeel: Dime te gustaría volver a ser el de antes?-pregunto con una risa maligna en su rostro.

**ACLARACION**

_La letra 'E' que está en el nombre de Gajeel significa 'Evil Gajeel' que en español significa 'Gajeel Malo' asi podrán saber cuando el 'Gajeel Maligno' este hablando y no se confundan, muy bien sigamos con la historia_.

**FIN DE LA ACLARACION.**

Gajeel: Ser el de antes?, al diablo no volveré a ser el de antes, no volveré a ser solitario ahora tengo amigos que me apoyan, Asi que ahora pelea conmigo!-dijo mientras transformaba su mano en una espada de Metal.

E Gajeel: Jajajajajajajaja por favor en verdad crees que tener amigos es bueno!-dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Gajeel.

Gajeel: A que te refieres?-pregunto mientras transformaba su espada en una mano normal.

E Gajeel: Los amigos solo te debilitan, cuando estas peleando y tienes amigos a tu alrededor no te puedes concentrar en la pelea ya que también tienes que estar cuidando de ellos o me equivoco Gajeel?-dijo con una risa en su rostro.

Gajeel: Mentira!, mis compañeros no me debilitan ellos me hacen mas fuerte!-grito un tanto frustado por las palabras de su Yo Maligno.

E Gajeel: Intenta relajarte y recuerda Gajeel, recuerdas cuando estabas en Phantom Lord, cuando estabas en ese gremio eras Solitario no te preocupaba nada ni nadie y siempre en tus combates destrozabas a tus oponentes sin importarte lo que pasara, Ahora mírate en las peleas nunca das todo ya que tienes que estar cuidando de los debiluchos de tus amigos, sería mejor si ellos simplemente desaparecieran o me equivoco?-dijo mientras reía malignamente

Gajeel: Noooooo ellos no me hacen débil-dijo mientras se arrodillaba y ponía sus manos en su cabeza.

E Gajeel: Jajajajajajajaja lo sabía, aunque no lo quieras admitir sabes que tengo razón tus amigos te hacen débil, así que ahora por favor déjame controlarte y así podre deshacerme de tus amigos-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a Gajeel.

Gajeel aún no reaccionaba por las palabras de su yo maligno el aún estaba en Shock, el Gajeel Maligno se acercaba más y más para controlar a Gajeel entonces este decidió posar su mano en el hombro de Gajeel para asi controlarlo pero algo lo detuvo, lo que lo detuvo era la mano de Gajeel.

E Gajeel: Eeeeee?, pero que

Gajeel: Mis amigos no me hacen más débil al contrario me hacen más fuerte!-dijo mientras miraba furioso al Gajeel Maligno.

E Gajeel: Mentira ellos te hacen débil y lo sabes!-dijo un tanto asustado por las las palabras de Gajeel.

Gajeel: La verdad es que si he pensado que estar sin amigos sería mejor para pelear, pero entonces quien sería quien me alentara a seguirme levantando y nunca rendirme, las personas que me ayudan en mis combate son mis Amigos y sin ellos no soy NADA! y ahora desaparece, Tetsuryu No Hoko!-grito lanzándole un aliento del Dragon de Metal directamente logrando hacer que el Gajeel Maligno desapareciera.

Gajeel: Bien creo que eso es todo, pero me quedare aquí un rato mas es relajante y quizás pueda entrenar aquí en mi mente Gihi!-dijo con su risa de siempre y recostándose en el suelo.

**En la Mente de Laxus.**

Laxus: Y Bien donde está mi yo maligno-dijo con sus brazos cruzados y muy tranquilo.

?: Te he estado esperando Laxus-dijo una voz maligna que salía de entre las sombras.

Laxus: A pesar de maligno eres idéntico a mí, Laxus Maligno-dijo mientras rayos empezaban a emanar de él.

E Laxus: Pues claro que soy idéntico a ti pues yo soy tu mismo-dijo mientras reía.

Laxus: Tú no eres Yo, tu simplemente eres algo me que me hace más débil contra mis enemigos-dijo mientras se quitaba su capa para pelear.

E Laxus: Yo hacerte más débil?, jajajajajaja no me hagas reír yo no te hago más débil, tú mismo te haces más débil al no aceptarme-dijo mientras se quitaba su capa al igual que Laxus.

Laxus: Eso es lo que tú piensas Idiota, ahora peleemos quiero acabar con esto rápido-dijo mientras emanaba rayos de sus manos.

E Laxus: Laxus, alguna vez has pensado si en verdad tus amigos te aprecian?-dijo mientras soltaba una leve sonrisa de su rostro.

Laxus: Que quieres decir con eso?-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el Laxus Maligno.

E Laxus: Recuerdas todo lo que les hiciste, No detuviste a Natsu y a Lucy cuando fueron a la misión clase 'S', no les ayudaste cuando los ataco Phantom Lord, atacaste sin piedad a la Ciudad De Magnolia, atacaste a tus supuestos compañeros además casi ocasionas la muerte de Abuelo, en verdad crees que tus compañeros te tienen confianza después de hacer todo eso, anda respóndeme esa pregunta-dijo mientras reía malignamente.

Laxus:…-No dijo ninguna palabra mientras tenia cerrada sus ojos.

E Laxus: Y Bien Laxus no vas a contestar?-dijo mientras caminaba hacia Laxus.

Laxus: Que pregunta más Estúpida!-dijo mientras abría sus ojos.

E Laxus: Que?-dijo mientras se detenía repentinamente.

Laxus: Admito que he hecho varios cosas horrendas contra Fairy Tail y sé que no merezco el perdón de todos los miembros de ahí, pero eso no me importa yo me arrepiento de todo lo que hice y si ellos no me quieren perdonar no hay ningún problema, Pero aun yo arriesgare mi vida solo por protegerlos asi que tus palabras no servirán en mi-dijo mientras apretaba sus puños.

E Laxus: No me jodas! Are que te arrepientas de tus palabras-grito mientras saltaba en dirección a Laxus.

Laxus: Ahora, desaparece de mi mente Basura, ¡Raging Bolt!-grito mientras soltaba un gran rayo de eléctrico de su boca que impacto directamente al Laxus Maligno dejándolo fuera de combate.

Laxus: Espero y esto no haya sido todo el entrenamiento o realmente le pateare el Trasero al Maestro-dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y cerraba sus ojos.

**En La Mente De Natsu**

Natsu: Oye!, yo maligno donde estas quiero patearte el trasero para poder salir de aquí-grito

?: Asi que por fin nos encontramos Nat….-no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que Natsu ya le había golpeado en la cara-Pero que te pasa idiota!.

Natsu: Al diablo, yo si admito que tengo un lado malo, pero no me impedirás volverme más fuerte para proteger a los que quiero, Me escuchaste idiota-dijo mientras lo levantaba de la chaqueta.

E Natsu: Que?, tu admites que tienes un lado maligno, entonces porque no me aceptas y dejas que te controle para que así podamos destruir a quien se nos ponga enfrente-dijo mientras se lograba safar del agarre de Natsu.

Natsu: Porque si dejo que me controles, lastimare a todos mis seres queridos y eso algo que no quiero-dijo mientras encendía sus manos con fuego.

E Natsu: Al diablo aunque tú no quieras te controlare y así me podre deshacer de ese estúpido Gato Azul y de esa Rubia molesta-dijo mientras encendía sus puños al igual que Natsu.

Natsu: TU QUIERES LASTIMAR A HAPPY Y A LUCY?-le grito furiosos a su lado maligno.

E Natsu: Así es, ese gato y la rubia son una molestia, además te impiden pelear con todas tus fuerzas ya que también tienes que estar cuidando de ellos, es por eso que tengo que deshacerme de…..-no termino sus palabras porque Natsu ya lo había golpeado de nuevo.

Natsu: NO DEJARE QUE LASTIME A HAPPY NI A LUCY IDIOTA, NO TE LO PERMITIRE, KARYU NO HOKO-grito soltando un gran aliento de fuego.

El aliento de Natsu lo esquivo fácilmente saltando sobre él, entonces el Natsu maligno estaba listo para lanzar su aliento pero lo bloque un ataque de Natsu-KARYU NO TEKKEN!-grito golpeando fuertemente a la cara del Natsu maligno logrando así lanzarlo por los aires entonces cuando cayó al suelo Natsu decidido hacer otra de sus técnicas para acabarlo.

Natsu: NO DEJARE QUE TOQUE A HAPPY O A LUCY, ES POR ESO QUE TE DESTRUIRE AQUÍ Y AHORA-grito furioso mientras corría en dirección al Natsu Maligno-TOMA ESTO, METSURYU OGI!, GUREN BAKUENJIN-grito mientras empezaba a girar envuelto en llamas las cuales impactaron directamente al Natsu Maligno logrando que desapareciera de su mente.

Natsu: Muy bien ya que he acabado con ese idiota, creo que será mejor que despierte, OYE YO DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ-empezó a gritar en su mente logrando asi despertarse.

**De vuelta al Mundo Normal**

Umos: Veo que lograron derrotar a sus yo maligno, los felicito chicos-dijo sonriendo de alegría.

Laxus: Oiga maestro este fue todo el entrenamiento, si es asi la verdad se me hizo una pérdida de tiempo-dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Gajeel: Si a decir verdad esto fue muy fácil-dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Umos: Bueno la verdad aun falta mucho por entrenar, esta fue la 1ra Fase ahora viene la 2da Fase-dijo mientras formaba con su mano el numero 2.

Natsu: Genial, entonces cual es la 2da Fase Maestro-dijo sonriendo y con estrellas en sus ojos.

Umos: La 2da Fase es controlar el poder de 'Dragon Legion'-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Laxus: DRAGON LEGION, enserio controlaremos ese poder maestro-dijo sorprendido y sin quitarle los ojos de encima al maestro.

Natsu: Dragon Legion?, que es eso?-dijo mientras torcía su cabeza por la confusión.

**Bien he aqui el Octavo capitulo de este Fic, espero y lo esten disfruntado y me alegra informarles que el FIC romantico sobre Fairy Tail ya esta en proceso bueno eso es todo me despido adios, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :)**

**P.D: Mashima en un Dios *_***


	10. Una Noche Especial

**Una Noche Especial**

Al terminar sus combates contra sus 'Yo Maligno' están a punto de empezar otro entrenamiento para poder mejorar sus habilidades de Dragon Slayer y poder controlar un misterioso poder llamado 'Dragón Legión' un duro entrenamiento esta por empezar para Natsu, Gajeel y Laxus.

Natsu: Dragón Legión? Que es eso-dijo muy confundido por las del maestro.

Umos: Dragón Legión es un fase de un Dragon Slayer, es aún más poderosa que el Dragon Force, bien saben que el dragón Force transforma tu cuerpo en algunas partes de un dragón pero el Dragón Legión te transforma completamente en un Dragón-dijo sin quitar la mirada de los DS

Gajeel: Heeey un minuto, significa que al activar el Dragón Legión ya no seremos más unos humanos, seremos transformados en Dragones como ese maldito dragón llamado Acnologia-dijo gritando algo alterado por lo que había escuchado.

Umos: No exactamente, el Dragón Legión te transformara en un dragón pero no gigante sino tamaño normal, pero tranquilos no perderán el control así que no tienen de que preocuparse de que lastimen a sus amigos-dijo tranquilizando asi a Gajeel.

Laxus: Nunca pensé que derrotando a nuestro yo maligno seriamos capaces de controlar tal poder, esto hace que me interese más en su entrenamiento maestro-dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Natsu: Bieeen, ESTOY ENCENDIDO, que estamos esperando empecemos el entrenamiento-dijo encendiendo sus puños con fuego.

Umos: Lo siento mucho Natsu pero tendremos que detener su entrenamiento por hoy-dijo asi logrando sorprender a todos.

Natsu: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?, PERO PORQUE?-dijo algo furioso.

Gajeel: SI, QUE RAYOS, SOLO NOS EMOCIONA CON ALGUN TIPO DE PODER Y LUEGO NOS DESANIMA, ESO ES INJUSTO-grito el DS de hierro.

Umos: Escuchen muchachos, deben de comprender que por estar tanto tiempo concentrados en su mente tienen que descansar por lo menos 1 día o sino no podrían ser capaces de controlar el Dragón Legión mentalmente, ese poder requiere poder tanto como físico como mental por eso debe de descansa-dijo logrando tranquilizarlos un poco.

Laxus: Mmmmm concuerdo con usted maestro, creo que deberíamos de descansar para así poder estar más concentrados con el entrenamiento del Dragón Legión-dijo mientras miraba a Natsu y a Gajeel.

Natsu: MMMMMMMM, pfff pues como no queda de otra ya que-dijo mientras posaba sus manos sobre su nuca.

Gajeel: Siii, entonces ahora que haremos?-pregunto al maestro.

Umos: Iremos por Gray, creo que el también debería de descansar un tiempo-dijo mientras miraba el camino por donde corrió Gray.

Natsu: Pues vamos por ese 'Estriper' quiero volver pronto a la ciudad para poder comer algo-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar seguido por Gajeel, Laxus y el maestro Umos.

**Mientras Tanto En El Gremio de Wild Fang**

Lily: Y Bien Ramby que nos enseñaras?-pregunto con sus brazos cruzados mientras miraba al felino.

Ramby: La verdad es que para ti Lily no tengo entrenamiento pero para ese gato Azul si lo tengo-dijo mientras miraba a Happy.

Lily: QUEEEEEEEE?, COMO QUE NO TIENES NADA PARA MI-dijo furioso mientras se transformaba en un felino grande.

Ramby: Tranquilo Lily, creo que lo que podrías hacer seria entrenar más tu condición física y agilidad, en el sótano del gremio que es la única parte que no destruimos hay un gimnasio especial tu deberías ir a entrenar hay-dijo así tranquilizando un poco a Lily.

Lily: Mmmmmmm, espero que no me mientas, Vuelvo en un minuto Happy ire a checar si hay algún gimnasio en el Sótano-dijo mientras se salían sus alas y empezaba a volar en dirección al sótano.

Happy: Aye!, bien y cuál es el entrenamiento?-dijo mientras formaba dos puños con sus manos.

Ramby: Mmmmmmm crees que lo podrás soportar Happy?-dijo mientras miraba un tanto preocupado al felino azul.

Happy: Soportare cualquier cosa con tal de ser más fuerte-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ramby: Bien, antes que nada no te gustaría poder transformarte como Lily y Yo?-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Happy: Heeeee!, enserio puedo transformarme como tú y Lily-dijo con estrellas en sus ojos.

Ramby: Si, pero es muy duro lograrlo así que estás seguro de tomar el entrenamiento-dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Happy: AYE!-grito muy decidido el felino.

Ramby: Muy bien asi se habla, pues empecemos con tu entrenamiento Happy-dijo mientras se ponía en pose de batalla.

**Mientras Tanto en un Tren**

Las magas de Fairy Tail junto con Milliana ya estaban en camino hacia su próximo destino que era Lamia Scale, para avisarles sobre el peligro que se aproximaba, ya estaban a punto de llegar a su destino pero todas se habían quedado profundamente dormidas por el cansasio de ya haber visitado a los gremio llamados White Wolf, Blue Moon, Quatro Cerberus y Blue Pegasus en los cuales no habían tenido ninguna problema asi que ahora solo faltaban Lamia Scale y Wild Fang, ya habían llegado a la ciudad donde estaba Lamia Scale en la cual se despertaron rápidamente por el sonido del Tren deteniéndose.

Lucy: Heeeeee!, que sucede?-pregunto la Rubia con sus ojos medio cerrados.

Erza: Al parecer hemos llegado, Vamos levántense todas hay que ir rápido a Lamia Scale para informarles sobre lo que sucederá-dijo mientras las empujaba un poco a todas para que se levantasen.

Levy: Huaaaaaaaa!, un minuto más Erza-dijo con un gran bostezo.

Erza: Nada de un minuto más, hay que ir YA!-dijo con una cara tenebrosa.

Todas bajaron del Tren ya que Erza se los había ordenado, empezaron a caminar por la ciudad para ver si se encontraban con alguien conocido, no se encontraban con nadie así que al final decidieron preguntarle a alguien para saber dónde estaba el gremio de Lamia Scale, una amable mujer les dijo que se encontraba un poco más delante de donde estaban en esos momentos asi que siguieron cambiando, en eso alguien jalo el brazo de Juvia.

Juvia: Pero que!-grito Juvia mientras se volteaba para ver quién era.

Lyon: Juvia! Cuanto tiempo-dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y le sostenía una mano.

Juvia: Ly-Lyon-Sama, que sorpresa-dijo muy apena por la escena que estaba pasando.

Lyon: Sabia que vendrías a mí y dejarías a ese torpe de Gray!-dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Erza: Basta de abrazos no tenemos tiempo para eso-dijo separándolos a los 2-Lyon! Tengo que informarles sobre algo urgente a tu gremio.

Lyon: Lo siento Erza, pero en estos momentos el gremio está completamente vacío-dijo muy serio de sus palabras.

Erza: Heee?, como que esta vacio-dijo mientras miraba fijamente.

Lyon: Si, hace como una Semana unas pequeñas bestias nos atacaron, nosotros no estábamos preparados para algo así y pues nos destruyeron el gremio-dijo agachando su cabeza.

Lucy: Oye, de casualidad esas pequeñas no eran parecidas a unos dragones-dijo la rubia con una mano en su pecho.

Lyon: SI, COMO ES QUE LO SABES, ACASO SABES DONDE ESTAN ESAS COSAS?-dijo mientras apretaba sus puños por la ira.

Juvia: No es que sepamos dónde están esas bestias Lyon-Sama, pero esas cosas también atacaron nuestro gremio-dijo un tanto triste por sus palabras.

Lyon: Vaya así que nuestro gremio no fue el único en ser atacado, esto es aún mas sospechoso-dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Levy: Oye Lyon y en donde están los demás miembros del gremio-dijo acercándose al mago de hielo.

Lyon: Todos se fueron a hacer misiones para reconstruir el gremio-dijo mientras miraba a la Peli azul.

Levy: Que bueno, amenos con eso sé que Jet y Droy están bien-dijo mientras suspiraba de alivio.

Lyon: Bueno entonces que era lo que venían a decirnos?-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Erza.

Erza: Esto explicara todo-dijo mientras sacaba un carta-Toma dásela a tu maestro y procura que solo la lean los que eran parte de Fairy Tail, ellos les explicaran todo-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lyon: Esta bien yo se las daré, entonces ahora a donde se dirigen?-dijo mientras se guardaba la carta en un bolsillo.

Erza: Iremos al último Gremio al que tenemos que ir, Wild Fang!-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lyon: Bien, les deseo suerte en su viaje y Juvia!-dijo mientras tomaba a Juvia de la cintura-Recuerda que yo te esperare por siempre.

Juvia: Si, Lyon-Sama no lo olvidare-dijo con una gota de sudor en su rostro.

Erza: Muy bien vámonos-dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas.

Milliana: Er-Chan me puedo regresar al gremio?-pregunto la mujer amante de los gatos.

Erza: Que?, porque te quieres regresar-pregunto un tanto preocupada.

Milliana: Es que yo no estoy acostumbrada a salir del gremio y es por eso que no me siento cómoda ir tan lejos-dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Lucy: Y porque no nos dijiste eso antes de salir del gremio?-pregunto la Rubia.

Milliana: Porque pensé que Kagura-Chan se enojaría mucho conmigo, es por eso que vine-dijo un tanto apenada por sus palabras.

Erza: No hay problema Milliana, tu regresa nosotras estaremos bien-dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

Milliana: Nya! Gracias Er-Chan-dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

Levy: Muy bien hay que ir a tomar el Tren para llegar a tiempo a Wild Fang, tu Milliana te quedaras esperando un poco a esperar el tren que te llevara a la Ciudad de Yorui, Lyon tu podrías cuidar de ella mientras esta aquí?-dijo muy segura la Peli Azul.

Lyon: Si no hay problema-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Erza: Muy bien pues vámonos-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

Lucy, Juvia y Levy-SI!

Juvia: Gray-Sama espérame un poco mas-dijo con unos grandes corazones en sus ojos.

Levy: Me pregunto si Gajeel y Lily estarán bien-dijo un tanto sonrojada.

Lucy: Me muero de ganas de ver a todos en especial a Natsu y Happy-dijo mientras soltaba una leve risa.

**Mientras Tanto en el Gremio de Wild Fang**

El Maestro Umos junto con los miembros de Fairy Tail ya había regresado al Gremio después de un duro entrenamiento, ahora era el momento de descansar un poco y relajarse para asi poder estar listos para el siguiente entrenamiento.

Natsu: Me muero de Ganas de aprender el Dragon Legion!, sere el Dragon Slayer mas fuerte de todos!-grito mientras empezaba a correr por todos lados de la emoción.

Gray: Eso no es nada Flamita, yo aprenderé varios nuevos ataques del mejor mago de hielo 'Icek' y asi podre patearte el trasero todas las veces que quiera-dijo en tono burlon.

Natsu: QUE DIJISTE HIELO!-dijo mientras chocaba su frente con la de Gray.

Gray: LO QUE ESCUCHASTE SALAMANDRA INUTIL!-dijo también empujando con su frente.

En eso los 2 como siempre empezaron un combate, al cual uno a uno los miembros de Wild Fang se fueron uniendo incluyendo a Lex, Kiros, Helio y Ramby, también se unió Gajeel al combate para poder demostrar lo fuerte que era, poco a poco iban destruyendo lo que ya habían arreglado los únicos que no estaban en el combate eran Laxus y 'J' los cuales empezaron a platicar.

Laxus: Y tu porque no te unes he?-pregunto mientras tomaba un jugo.

J: Lo mismo pregunto?-dijo también mientras tomaba un jugo.

Laxus: Esas peleas son solo una pérdida de tiempo, es por eso que no me uni-dijo mientras continuaba bebiendo de su jugo.

J: Je, concuerdo contigo-dijo mientras seguía tomando de su jugo.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas y el combate aún continuaba nadie se cansaba de pelear y los daños del gremio habían aumentado levemente, en eso se escuchó que la puerta del gremio se abría todos se detuvieron rápidamente al ver que una mujeres entraban, Una Pelirroja con armadura, una rubia con una llaves del zodiaco colgando de su cintura, una peli azul muy seria y otra peli azul un poco chaparrita, justo cuando las miraron bien reconocieron que eran Erza, Lucy, Juvia y Levy las cuales estaban hay, Natsu se quedó atónito al ver de nuevo a la rubia, duro minutos sin hablar pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima y entonces fue cuando hablo.

Natsu: Lu…cy-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Lucy: Nat…..su!-dijo con un leve sonrojo al ver de nuevo al peli rosa.

Happy: Lucyyyyy, te extrañe-dijo mientras se abrazaba a los enormes pechos de Lucy.

Lucy: Happy, yo también te extrañe-dijo mientras le correspondía al abrazo.

Gray: Oigan, no esperábamos que…..-no termino de hablar porque alguien lo estaba abrazando fuertemente.

Juvia: Gray-Sama, Juvia lo extraño mucho, Juvia no podía dormir por culpa de Gray-Sama-dijo mientras se soltaba en llanto.

Gray: Oye! Tranquila Juvia, no tienes por qué ponerte asi-dijo mientras se intentaba zafar del fuerte abrazo de Juvia.

Erza: Cuanto tiempo Laxus-dijo mientras caminaba con los brazos en su cintura.

Laxus: Lo mismo digo Erza-dijo mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa.

Levy: Gajeel!-grito mientras corria en dirección al DS del hierro.

Gajeel: Heeee!, que tal enana-dijo mientras le frotaba la cabeza.

Levy: No estoy Enana!-dijo mientras inflaba sus cachetes del enojo.

Gajeel: Gihi!-su tipica risa.

Natsu: Oigan un minuto porque están aquí-dijo mientras miraba con celos a Happy.

Erza: Oooo es cierto lo olvidaba, me podrían hacer el favor de llamar a su maestro y reunir a todos sus miembros es urgente-dijo muy seria mientras miraba a Natsu y a los demás.

En un santiamén Natsu aviso al maestro sobre la llegada de Erza y las demás lo cual ocasiono que se asiera una reunión inmediatamente, ya que todos estaban presentes Erza les explico todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar lo cual dejo a todos con la boca abierta menos al maestro y a Natsu y a los demás.

Erza: Y esa es la situación Maestro Umos-dijo muy seria la pelirroja.

Umos: Muchas Gracias Erza por tu información, pero también me da un poco de pena informarte que ya sabíamos eso-dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

Lucy: QUE! YA SABIAN SOBRE ESTO-dijo con la boca abierta.

Lex: Maestro es Falso eso, nosotros no sabemos nada sobre todo esto-dijo mientras se levantaba de una silla.

Umos: Lamento no habérselos dicho, pero es que no quería armar un alboroto-dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla.

J: No hay problema maestro, ahora lo único en lo que nos tenemos que concentrar es entrenar duramente para cuando esos Dragones ataquen, Estan conmigo muchachos?-dijo alzando su brazo.

Todos: SI!-gritaron muy animados.

Natsu: Bien ahora solo queda algo por hacer-dijo mientras empezaba correr-Lucy ven conmigo!-dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo y salía corriendo junto con ella.

Lucy: Que?, espera Natsu!-gritaba mientras se alejaba más y más.

Erza: Esperen Natsu, Lucy, a donde lleva ese idiota a Lucy?-dijo mientras miraba como se alejaban poco a poco.

Gray: Tranquila Erza, es normal que el este tan emocionado, después de todo no se habían visto en un largo tiempo, hay que dejarlos solos, mientras nosotros hay que comer algo que dicen?-dijo mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

Erza: Si creo que eso estaría bien-dijo sonriéndole al mago de hielo.

Mientras Tanto en el Apartamento de Natsu.

Natsu se había llevado corriendo a Lucy, al lugar al cual la llevo fue a su habitación pero nadie sabe para que.

Lucy: Bajame Natsu, porque me trajiste aquí-dijo mientras se bajaba de los hombre del DS de Fuego (en el camino Natsu la subi0 a sus hombros)

Natsu: Bueno este es mi apartamento y pues me gustaría preguntarte si….-dijo mientras se sonrojaba y se rascaba la mejilla.

Lucy: Si que Natsu?-dijo muy confundida y con leve sonrojo.

Natsu: Queria sabes si me puedes hacer algo de comer, hace mucho que no pruebo algo hecho de ti-dijo mientras se frotaba la barriga.

Lucy: PARA ESO ME TRAJISTE AQUÍ IDIOTA-le grito furiosa-YO MEJOR ME VOY-dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Lucy estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero algo se lo impedía alguien o más bien alguien la estaba sostenido, Natsu la estaba tomando de un brazo para que no se fuera y después la abalanzo hacia el para abrazarla fuertemente.

Natsu: Era una broma Lucy, solo quería ver de nuevo tu cara cuando te enojabas-dijo mientras tocaba los cabellos de la Rubia con su mano derecha mientras que su mano izquierda estaba en la cintura.

Lucy: Tu sabes que detesto esas bromas Natsu-dijo mientras le correspondía al abrazo.

Natsu: Lo siento Lucy!

Entonces de un de repente el Peli rosa se separó un poco de la rubia para verla fijamente a los ojos, poco a poco los labios del DS de fuego se fueron acercando a la rubia lo cual ocasiono que Lucy se sonrojara mucho, ella intentaba impedirlo pero al final no pudo, sus labios se unieron en un muy tierno beso, al principio Lucy intentaba separarse por la pena pero al final le correspondió, después de unos minutos se separaron por la falta de aire, Natsu se le quedo mirando a Lucy la cual estaba muy apenada por lo que había sucedido.

Natsu: Lucy, lo siento yo solo….-no puedo terminar ya que la Rubia le había lanzado a los brazos para darle otro beso.

Tras el salto de Lucy hacia Natsu ocasiono que los 2 cayeran en la cama de Natsu, Lucy estaba encima de el pero se seguían besando, poco a poco a Nastu le fue gustando más lo cual ocasiono que le quitara el chaleco que siempre traía Lucy la cual no se opuso al contrario ella misma le ayudo a quitárselo, después de unos instantes Natsu volteo a Lucy para quedar encima de ella frente a frente para poder decirse unas palabras-TE AMO!-se dijeron al mismo tiempo para después poder seguir en lo suyo, Lucy le empezó a desabrochar el chaleco que traía Natsu para así poder ver su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que ella le quitaba el chaleco este le empezaba a quitar la mini falda que siempre traía puesta para asi poder verla completamente desnuda **(Bueno casi)** en eso Lucy decidido empezar a quitarle el pantalón a Natsu lo cual ocasiono que los dos rieran por la pena pero aun así no paraban, después de unos cuantos minutos los dos ya estaban completamente desnudos lo cual ocasiono que se taparan con la cobija de Natsu, después de unos instantes solo se podían escuchar los gemidos de Lucy por el placer que esta estaba teniendo **(esta parte se la dejo a ustedes, hagan lo que quieran con ellos ;)**, después de casi 1 hora los 2 quedaron desnudos, abrazados y profundamente dormidos.

**En El Gremio De Fairy Tail**

Una persona estaba adentro tomando lo que quedaba de Cerveza, esta persona era nada mas ni nada menos que Makarov el maestro de Fairy Tail.

Makarov: Me pregunto cómo estarán todos mis niños-dijo mientras seguía bebiendo cerveza.

En eso se escuchó que las puertas del Gremio se abrían, lo cual ocasiono que Makarov soltara el licor rápidamente para ver quien era.

Makarov: Quien quiera que seas LARGATE! No tienes permitido estar aquí-dijo con una voz amenazante.

De entre las Sombras se oían unos pasos que se iban acercando más y más, era un hombre maligno, con una larga capucha negra que lo hacía distinguir rápidamente de los demás, al verlo claramente Makarvo se quedó impresionado al ver quien era.

Makarov: TU!, QUE HACES AQUÍ-dijo mientras temblaba del miedo.

?-Que tal Makarov, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Makarov: ZEREF!, QUE HACES AQUÍ-dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima al mago oscuro.

Zeref: Cuanto tiempo, creo que no nos vemos desde el incidente en la Isla Tenrou, pero bueno eso no importa ahora solamente vengo por una cosa-dijo con una risa siniestra en su rostro.

Makarvo: Sea lo que sea que quiera no esta aquí, ASI QUE LARGATE ANTES DE QUE ALGO MALO PASE-dijo mientras apretaba sus puños.

Zeref: Oooo claro que esta aquí lo que quiero, Lo que quiero es Lumen Histoire Viejo, asi que ahora dime donde esta-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Makarov.

Makarov: QUIERES LUMEN HISTOIRE, AL DIABLO NO TE LO DARIA NI AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA ASI QUE LARGATE MALDITO-dijo mientras se empezaba a transformar en gigante.

Zeref: Estas dispuesto a dar tu vida solo por Lumen Histoire-rio levemente-Que estupides, LAMENTARAS HABERME RETADO ANCIANO, PREPARATE PARA DESAPARECER DE ESTE MUNDO-dijo mientras saltaba hacia Makarov.

Makarov: TU LAMENTARAS HABER PUESTO UN PIE EN FAIRY TAIL-dijo mientras le lanzaba un gran puñetazo a Zeref.

**Porfin termine la 10 parte Parte, espero y les haya gustado al igual que yo disfrute escribiendolo, espero su opinion sobre este capitulo, Gracias Por Continuar Leyendo**


	11. Makarov Dreyar

**Makarov Dreyar**

Zeref el Mago Oscuro más poderoso de todos está a punto de enfrentarse a Makarov Dreyar el hombre que fue el maestro del gremio más poderoso de todo Fiore 'Fairy Tail' este combate está a punto de empezar por el mayor secreto de Fairy Tail, Lumen Histoire.

Zeref: Venga Makarov muéstrame de lo que eres capaz-dijo mientras se quitaba su capucha negra.

Makarov: LAMENTARAS HABER PUESTO UN PIE EN FAIRY TAIL, ZEREF!-grito mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo a Zeref.

Zeref salto rápidamente sobre el gigantesco puño de Makarov, al saltar este se posó sobre el brazo de él y corrió hacia su cara para darle una fuerte patada en su mentón para así mandarlo por los aires, mientras Makarov volaba en el aire Zeref tomo su brazo el cual estaba muy largo y luego lo jalo para azotarlo en el suelo entonces este se acercó a Makarvo para decirle.

Zeref: Entonces, aun no me dirás donde esta Lumen Histoire?-dijo mientras se incaba enfrente de Makarov el cual estaba recostado en el suelo.

Makarorv: NUNCA LO HARE MALDITO-dijo mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

En el momento en que Makarov golpeo a Zeref este se levantó rápidamente para asi convertirse rápidamente en un gigante, entonces cuando termino su transformación golpeo fuertemente en todo el cuerpo a Zeref para así azotarlo al suelo, lo que este no esperaba es que Zeref sostenia el brazo de Makarov fácilmente con sus dos manos para luego quitárselo de encima y lanzare un bola mágica-Obscure Espiral!-dijo mientras lanzaba un bola negra de sus manos para que esta impactara en el pecho de Makarov, al impactar la esfera en el pecho de Makarvo esta se empezó a enterrar poco a poco en el lo cual ocasiono que volviera a su tamaño normal.

Makarov: MALDITO QUE ES ESTA MAGIA!-dijo mientras se intentaba sacar el ataque de Zeref.

Zeref: Esta técnica se ira incrustando poco en tu cuerpo y cuando llegue al centro yo puedo decidir que hacer con ella, quizás explotarla o hacer que salgan varios pico de ella o podríamos evitarnos todo esto si me dices donde esta Lumen Histoire-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Makarov: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, NUNCA LO HARE DESGRACIADO-grito por el dolor que le ocasionaba el ataque de Zeref.

Zeref: ESCUCHA MALDITO ANCIANO, O ME DICES DONDE ESTA LUMEN HISTOIRE O TE ANIQUILARE EN ESTE MOMENTO-dijo mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo levantaba mientras que en la otra mano empezaba a salir una espada oscura.

Makarov: YA TE DIJE QUE NO MALDITO-dijo mientras reia levemente.

Zeref: MALA RESPUESTA!

En eso Zeref dirigió su espada hacia el cuello de Makarov pero en eso desapareció, entonces volteo y vio a una persona que estaba cargando a Makarov (como si fuera un bebe) entonces hizo desaparecer su espada oscura para hablar con esa persona.

Zeref: Asi que por fin diste conmigo idiota-dijo mientras no le quitaba la miraba de encima al hombre.

?: Tarde o temprano tenía que encontrarte Bastardo!-dijo mientras dejaba en el suelo a Makarvo para luego levantarse i darle la cara.

Zeref: Solo has venido en vano, Jellal!

Jellal: No vine en vano Zeref, vine para aniquilarte de una vez por todas, Ultear, Meredy vengan!-dijo un tanto furioso.

Ultear: Bueno, Bueno por fin acabaremos con este tipo-dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos en su cadera.

Meredy: Zeref!, nunca pensé que de verdad lo volveríamos a ver-dijo muy sorprendida al ver al Mago Oscuro.

Zeref: Vaya vaya, Ultear asi que te has aliado con este tipo para aniquilarme me sorprende como son las personas de Ipocritas-dijo mientras reia levemente.

Jellal: Este no es momento para platicas, Meredy ve con el Maestro Makarvo y ayúdalo yo y Ultear nos encargaremos de Zeref-dijo con un tono de voz muy serio.

Zeref: Asi que planean asesinarme aquí y ahora, pues veamos que tanto an mejorado-dijo con un tono arrogante.

Meredy: Tengan cuidado chicos-dijo mientras cargaba a Makarov y lo alejaba del lugar.

Jellal: Vamos Ultear.

Ultear: SI!.

Los se se lanzaron directamente a Zeref para asi poder golpearlo, Jellal activo su magia-METEORO!-dijo para asi poder aumentar su velocidad, en un instante ya había golpeado en el estómago a Zeref, al golpearlo este callo de rodillas para luego ser golpeado en la cara por la esfera mágica de Ultear para luego Jellal usar una de sus técnicas mágicas-HEAVENLY BLAST!-grito para asi lanzar una gran bola de mágica color dorada la cual impacto directamente sobre Zeref, ante tal explosión se levanto una gran nube de polvo lo cual no dejaba ver que estaba pasando, segundos después se dejo ver una sombra oscura, era Zeref el cual estaba parado como si nada hubiera pasado.

Jellal: Maldito!-dijo mientras se oía el crujir de sus dientes.

Ultear: Tal como pensábamos, no va a ser nada fácil derrotar a este sujeto-dijo mientras hacia flotar su esfera mágica.

Zeref: Antes de que me vuelvan a atacar, quiero recordarles que tengo en mis manos la vida de Makarvo-dijo mientras reia.

Jellal: Maldito, quítale ese hechizo a Makarov ahora-dijo muy furioso.

Ultear: Para que quieres Lumen Histoire, Zeref?-dijo muy curiosa la peli negra.

Zeref: Los motivos por los cuales quiero Lumen Histoire los descubrirán en un futuro no muy lejano, claro a menos que mueran en este mismo lugar-dijo muy serio por sus palabras.

Jellal: Maldito, Meredy como se encuentra Makarov?-dijo mientras volteaba un poco para ver a su compañera.

Meredy: Est muy grave, parece ser que el hechizo que Zeref le lanzo le está afectando bastante-dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Makarov.

Jellal: Maldición, creo que tendré que derrotarte ahora mismo-dijo mientras hacia una pose con sus manos.

Rapidamente Jellal salto hacia el cielo y para luego hacer rápidamente 5 puntos dorados que se fueron uniendo para asi activar su magia-Ultear Cuidado, GRAND CHARIOT!-dijo para que luego empezaran a llover una gran cantidad de flechas doradas las cuales impactaron casi en todo el gremio de Fairy Tail, unos instantes después Zeref salto de las nube de polvo que se había ocasionado para luego golpear a Jellal pero de repente algo lo detuvo, era como una soga de hielo, era Ultear la cual había usado su Ice Make para poder atraparlos-AHORA NO ESCAPARAS-dijo Ultear para que asi Jella pudiera hacer otra de sus técnicas-CON ESTO TERMINARE CONTIGO MALDITO, ALTAIRIS-dijo mientras alzaba sus brazos para asi formar una cruz con ellas de repente una gran bola negre empezó a crecer en sus manos, ya que había alcanzado una gran tamaño la lanzo hacia el mago negro, al impactar hizo un gran estallido lo cual hizo que Ultear y Jellal se tuvieran que alejar un poco del lugar.

Ultear: Lo logramos?

Meredy: Chicos, lo derrotaron-dijo mientras cargaba en sus brazos a Makarov.

Makarov: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grit aba de dolor.

Meredy: Eee?, que está pasando?-dijo muy preocupada al ver a Makarov actuar de esa manera.

Zeref: Estoy harto de esto, acabare con su vida de una ve…..-escupio un poco de sangre de su boca-Que diablos me pasa?

Jellal: El enlace de sentidos de Meredy!-dijo mientras miraba la muñeca de Zeref la cual tenía un circulo color rosa.

Meredy: Si intentas matar al maestro Makarov, morirás con el-dijo mientras reia levemente.

Ultaer: Bien hecho Meredy, al hacer eso Zeref no podrá matar a Makarov ya que si lo hace morirá con el-dijo mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa.

Zeref: 'Puf', jajajajajajajajajajajajaja, es no me detendrá, desaparece de este mundo Makarov-grito mientras reía diabólicamente.

Jellal: EN VERDAD LO VA A HACER!, ZEREF DETENTE-grito muy desesperado.

Algo que nadie pensaba que pasaría ocurrió, el corazón de Makarov y Zeref se habían detenido al mismo tiempo, los 2 no respiraban, Jellal y los demás ya mostraban unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus rostros, era imposible Makarov Dreyar, había partido de este mundo, había fallecido junto con el mago mas peligroso de todos, Zeref.

Jellal: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito mientras caia de rodillas al suelo.

Meredy: No puede ser, Maestro!, Maestro Makarov!, por favor despierte, POR FAVOR!-dijo mientras le hacía pulso en el corazón.

Ultear: No puede ser!, Jellal ven a ver esto-dijo mientras miraba fijamente el cadáver de Zeref.

Jellal se levantó con las fuerzas que tenía para ir hacia el cadáver de Zeref, al llegar al lugar no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el tipo que estaba tirado en el suelo no era Zeref, era un mago cualquiera.

Jellal: Imposible, no puede ser que no sea Zeref!-dijo mientras movía un poco el cadáver del mago.

Ultaer: Uso la magia de control Humano, al usar esta magia puedes hacer que cualquier ser humano haga la misma magia que tú y además si tienes el poder suficiente puedes hacer que tome todo tu aspecto.

Jellal: Entonces, Makarov fallecio en vano!-grito muy furioso.

Meredy: Chicos vengan el Maestro esta reaccionando.

Al oír eso no lo pensaron 2 veces y fueron corriendo hacia Meredy.

Makarov: Escuchen muchachos, 'tos' Zeref hara algo que cambiara a todo el mundo mágico 'tos' por favor informen de esto a todos mis niños 'tos' por favor-dijo con las fuerzas que tenia.

Jellal: Por favor maestro, resista lo curaremos de alguna manera-dijo mientras lo intentaba cargar.

Makarov: No Jellal 'tos' yo ya no sobrevivire 'tos' ahora por favor vallanse, ese maldito cadáver tiene un sello que estallara en cualquier momento 'tos' Vayanse-dijo en un tono de orden.

Jellal: Pero?

Makarov: VAYANSE, ESE TIPO VA A ESTALLAR.

Entonces Jella, Ultear y Meredy saltaron muy lejos del lugar al ver que el maestro ya estaba algo furioso al ver que no lo obedecían, los 3 soltaban lágrimas de sus rostros lo cual no pudieron evitar, unos segundos después voltearon al gremio para ver como una gran explosión ocurría para así desaparecer completamente el gremio de Fairy Tail.

**Makarov: Tengo Fe en ustedes mis niños, derroten a Zeref para logran una gran paz en el mundo magico, creo que ya no nos volveremos a ver Laxus, seras un gran hombre-dijo mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro el cual desaparecía poco a poco por la explosión.**

Ya que se habían alejado un poco, se detuvieron para ver el gran agujero que había dejado la explosión.

Ultear: Que haremos ahora Jella?

Jellal: Haremos lo que el maestro nos dijo, iremos a decir lo sucedido a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail.

Meredy: Creo que casi todos están reunidos en el gremio de Wild Fang, vayamos hay.

Jellal: Si, vamos-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

**Mientras Tanto en el Gremio de Wild Fang.**

Laxus: He?, que es esta sensación, ABUELO!-dijo mientras se levantaba de su haciento.

**Bueno he aqui la onceaba parte de mi FIC. se que tarde mucho para publicarlo y ademas esta muy corto pero no tuve mucho tiempo libre por culpa de mis examenes, bueno espero y si les haya gustado (el proximo sera mas largo) el proximo capitulo lo publicare mas pronto, de ante mano les agradesco por haber sido pacientes, Gracias!**


	12. Funeral y Furia

**En El Capitulo Anterior:**

_Makarov: Tengo Fe en ustedes mis niños, derroten a Zeref para logran una gran paz en el mundo mágico, creo que ya no nos volveremos a ver Laxus, serás un gran hombre-dijo mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro el cual desaparecía poco a poco por la explosión._

_Mientras Tanto en el Gremio de Wild Fang._

_Laxus: He?, que es esta sensación, ABUELO!-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento._

**Funeral y Furia**

Erza: Laxus que te pasa, porque te levantas así-dijo espantada al ver a su compañero.

Laxus: Es el anciano, algo le paso estoy seguro-dijo mientras caminaba poco a poco hacia la puerta para irse.

Gray: Oye Laxus tranquilo, estoy seguro que está bien, además es parte de uno de los 10 Magos Santos no tienes por qué preocuparte-dijo mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Laxus para tranquilizarlo.

Happy: Cierto-dijo apoyando a su compañero.

Gajeel: Él está bien, por ahora creo que deberíamos de descansar, no hemos dormido nada desde que Erza y las demás llegaron-dijo mientras bostezaba.

Gray: Es cierto, no hemos dormido nada, además no sabemos dónde están Natsu y Lucy-dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Gajeel: Gihi! Yo si se dónde están-dijo mientras reía como siempre.

Levy: Espera Gajeel, no estarás insinuando que Lu-Chan y eso con Natsu-dijo mientras se sonrojaba poco a poco.

Gajeel: No lo estoy insinuando, lo estoy asegurando enana-dijo mientras frotaba la cabeza de Levy.

Gray: Jajajaja, asi que por fin se declararon sus sentimientos, ya era hora-dijo mientras posaba sus manos en su nuca.

Erza: Me pregunto si aún seguirán haciendo eso?-dijo mientras reía.

Happy: Haciendo que Erza?-dijo muy confundido el felino Azul.

Lily: Eres muy joven para saber que eso Happy, GIHI!-dijo mientras reia.

**Mientras Tanto en la Habitación De Natsu**

Los rayos del Sol entraban por la ventana, había un silencio agradable, dos personas estaban acostadas sobre la cama, eran el Peli Rosa y la Rubia los cuales descansaban después de una noche muy activa para los 2, entonces la rubia empezó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco para asi poder ver todo lo que estaba alrededor suyo, todo estaba ordenado exepto la cama y el suelo el en el cual estaba su ropa y la de Natsu.

Lucy: Vaya, sí que hicimos un desastre, no puedo creer que en verdad tuviera relaciones con Natsu-dijo mientras se tapaba sus pechos con sus manos y miraba a Natsu dormir.

Natsu: Mmmmmmmmm, Lucy?-dijo mientras abría un poco sus ojos.

Lucy: Hola Natsu-dijo mientras frotaba su cabello.

Natsu: Lucy!, qué tal si volvemos a hacerlo?-dijo con una sonrisa pícara y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la desnuda Lucy.

Lucy: ESTAS LOCO!, EL SEXO MAÑANERO NO ES BUENO, ADEMAS ESO QUE HICIMOS FUE ALGO REPENTINO-dijo mientras empujaba a Natsu para que quedara completamente desnudo-Y PORFAVOR TAPATE ESO!-dijo mientras le lanzaba su chaleco.

Natsu: Ooo por favor Lucy, no decías eso anoche cuando teníamos sexo-dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Lucy: Pero después de haberlo hecho me da un poco de cosa al verlo asi, bueno por ahora hay que cambiarnos y hay que ir con los demás se preguntaran donde estuvimos toda la noche-dijo algo avergonzada al pensar lo que los demás le dirían.

Natsu: Cierto, Venga hay que cambiarnos-dijo lanzándole toda la ropa de la Rubia.

No tardaron ni 3 minutos en cambiarse para luego salir de la habitación para luego empezar a caminar hacia el gremio de Wild Fang, hiban caminando como si nada hubiera pasado iban platicando sobre sus aventuras sobre cuando estaban en Fairy Tail, de repente Natsu empezó a olfatear algo extraño lo cual ocasiono que Lucy se pusiera a la defensiva.

Lucy: Que es Natsu, o más bien quien es?-dijo mientras sostenia la Llave de Tauro lista para invocarlo.

Natsu: Tranquila no es un Enemigo, es amigo y esta hay enfrente-dijo mientras apuntaba a donde estaban las personas de ese extraño olor.

Lucy: Heee?, oye pero si son Jellal y sus dos amigas venga vamos a preguntarles que hacen por estos rumbos-dijo agarrando de la mano a Natsu de la mano para ir corriendo hacia Jellal, esto ocasiono que Natsu se sonrojara un poco.

Lucy: Hey Jellal hola que están haciendo por estos rumbos-dijo saludando a Jellal.

Jellal: Hola Lucy, Natsu que hacen?-pregunto muy dudoso.

Natsu: Pues venimos de…..-fue interrumpido por las manos de Lucy en su boca.

Lucy: No les digas lo que hicimos idiota-le susurro en el oído.

Natsu: Si lo siento-dijo con una gota de sudor en su rostro.

Ultaer: Estos dos actuando algo raro-dijo muy confundida.

Meredy: Yo pienso que hacen una bonita pareja-dijo mientras aparecían corazones alrededor suyo.

De un de repente Natsu comenzó a olfatear a Jellal de pies a cabeza, algo no estaba bien con su aroma era la combinación de varios olores que el conocía lo cual ocasiono que le preguntara.

Natsu: Jellal, hueles raro tienes muchos aromas que conozco, hueles a ti mismo, al abuelo, al chico extraño que conocimos en la Isla Tenrou y a…Muerte-dijo algo espantado al reconocer el ultimo olor.

Lucy: Que? Estas seguro que huele a Muerte Natsu-dijo algo espantada.

Natsu: Porque hueles asi Jellal y además porque tienes el Olor del abuelo en ti?-dijo ya algo enfurecido porque tenia un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

Jellal: Natsu por favor llévame a donde están los demás hay les explicare todo lo que sucedió-dijo en un tono muy triste.

Lucy: Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, Natsu llevémoslos con los demás-dijo posando su mano el hombro de su compañero.

Natsu: Si-dijo ya algo tranquilo.

Entonces todos empezaron a caminar para poder llegar al gremio de Wild Fang, al abrir las puertas del gremio todos se quedaron impactados al ver a las personas que acompañaban a Natsu y a Lucy, todos estaban en silencio hasta que una peli roja rompió el silencio.

Erza: Je…Jellal, que hacen aquí?-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia el peli azul.

Jellal: Erza, por favor escuchen con atención es muy difícil para mi decir esto-dijo mientras su flequillo tapaba su rostro.

Erza: Hee?, que pasa Jellal?-dijo algo nerviosa por lo que estaba diciendo su amigo (su amor secreto).

Gray: Esto no me gusta-dijo mientras se levantaba de su haciento.

Jellal: El…El Maestro Makarov Esta…Muerto.

Esa ultimas palabras bastaron para que todos se quedaran en silencio, las mujeres de Fairy Tail ya estaban llorando, Erza, Lucy, Juvia y Levy la estaban llorando junto con Happy mientras que por otro lado los hombre Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel y Lily no decían ninguna palabra.

Natsu: Asi que por eso es que llevas el olor del abuelo y de muerte en ti!-dijo con sus puños encendidos en llamas.

Jellal: Si, pero no fui yo quien….-fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe de Laxus el cual ocasiono que fuera directamente al suelo

Laxus: TU FUISTE QUIEN LO ASESINO DESGRACIADO-dijo levantándolo de la camisa.

Erza: Laxus!, tranquilízate-dijo un tanto asustada por lo que estaba haciendo Laxus.

Laxus: COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE ERZA, ESTE TIPO MATO A MI ABUELO, COMO RAYOS QUIERES QUE ESTE TRANQUILO-grito furioso y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Natsu: Laxus, El no fue quien lo mato-dijo un tanto tranquilo el DS de fuego.

Laxus: COMO ESTAT TAN SEGURO NATSU?-dijo dejando caer a Jellal al suelo.

Natsu: Si, es verdad que tiene el aroma del abuelo y el de muerte en el, pero el aroma del sujeto que conocimos en la Isla Tenrou es aún más extraño-dijo un tanto furioso.

Erza: El sujeto que conocimos en la Isla Tenrou?-dijo confundida

Happy: Natsu te refieres al chico de cabellos negros que conocía tu nombre-dijo el felino azul.

Natsu: Si el!

Ultear: Te estas refiriendo a Zeref verdad Natsu!-dijo muy seria.

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ZEREF!-gritaron al unísono.

Natsu: Si, estoy seguro que el fue el Idiota que mato al abuelo, o me equivoco Jellal?-dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Jellal que se estaba levantando del suelo.

Jellal: Si el fue quien lo asesino-dijo apretando sus puños por la furia que tenia.

Laxus: ENTONCES PORQUE RAYOS NO LO SALVASTE IDIOTA-le grito al peli azul.

Erza: Laxus!, por favor deja que nos cuente lo que paso-dijo furiosa la peli roja.

Jellal: Veran, ustedes saben que hemos estado siguiendo a Zeref desde hace mucho tiempo, pues ahora por fin lo encontramos y estaba en el gremio de Fairy Tail, cuando llegamos estaba luchando contra el maestro Makarov y por desgracia Makarov estaba siendo derrotado.

Lucy: Pero que estaba haciendo Zeref en Fairy Tail?

Jellal: Al parecer estaba buscando Lumen Histoire!

Erza: Lumen Histoire!

Gajeel: Es lo que buscaba el Maestro Ivan, pero nunca pudo obtenerlo.

Laxus: Y Ahora para que lo querra Zeref?

Jellal: No lo sabemos pero cualquiera que sea el motivo no es bueno-dijo ya muy serio el peli azul.

Levy: Y Ahora que haremos, Zeref escapo y esta libre y además el Maestro Makarov esta Mue…To-dijo muy triste la peliazul.

Juvia: Juvia piensa que debemos hacer lo que siempre se hace cuando una persona muere.

Gray: Un funeral verdad-dijo un tanto triste el mago de hielo.

Juvia: Si!-dijo decaída la maga de agua.

Natsu: Hay que hacerlo, es lo mejor que podemos hacer por el viejo-dijo para intentar animar a todos.

Lucy: Pero tenemos que informarle lo sucedido a todos los demás miembros de Fairy Tail y eso tardara un poco-dijo un tanto decaída la rubia.

Ultear: No se preocupen, nosotros les diremos a todos sus amigos, solo necesitamos que nos digan cuando será el Funeral y en donde-dijo muy decidida.

Erza: Pues eso necesitamos pensarlo-dijo cruzando sus brazos la peli roja.

Laxus: En 1 semana en la Catedral De Kardia en Magnolia hay será el funeral para el abuelo-dijo conteniendo sus lágrimas para aparentar ser fuerte.

Ultear: Esta bien, Jellal tenemos que irnos ahora o no alcanzareos a avisarles a todos-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar junto con Meredy.

Jellal: Si, chicos nos vemos, nos veremos en el funeral del Maestro Makarov-dijo mientras se ponía su capucha para irse.

Erza: Jellal!

Jellal: Si Erza, que sucede?

Erza: Gracias por avisarnos lo sucedido, te lo agradezco de todo corazón-dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Jellal: No hay de que Erza, por ahora tienen que volver a su gremio para decirle lo sucedido a Wendy y Charle-dijo mientras se alejaba poco a poco de su abrazo.

Erza: Si, Lucy, Juvia, Levy tenemos que irnos-dijo muy seria y decidida.

Lucy, Juvia y Levy: SI!

Juvia: Adios Gray-Sama nos vemos en 1 semana-dijo abrazando fuertemente a Gray.

Gray: Cuídate Juvia-dijo con un tono tranquilo lo cual ocasiono que Juvia se sonrojara como un tomate.

Levy: Adios Gajeel, Lily-dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a los 2.

Gajeel: No hagas estupideces Enana-dijo mientras lo separaba de el.

Lily: Cuidate mucho Levy!-dijo con un sonrisa en su rostro.

Happy: Lucyyyyyyy, no te vayas otra vez-dijo mientras se lanzaba a los pechos de Lucy para abrazarla.

Lucy: Adios Happy, cuídate mucho-dijo mientras le correspondía al abrazo.

Natsu: Hey Lucy-dijo mientras aparecía atrás de ella.

Lucy: Que es lo que quieres Nat…..Su-se sorprendió al ver el fuerte abrazo del peli rosa.

Natsu: Cuidate Mucho, Por Favor-le dijo en el oído a la Rubia.

Lucy: Si Natsu, tú también cuídate y cuida de Happy-le respondió en el oído ya con un leve sonrojo.

Entonces todos se separaron Jellal, Ultear y Meredy se marcharon para informar lo sucedido al resto de los miembros de Fairy Tail, Erza y las demás se fueron devuelta al gremio de Mermaid Heel para decirle lo sucedido a Wendy, mientras que en Wild Fang, todos seguían con su entrenamiento exepto Laxus el cual se había marchado a Magnolia para ordenar todo para funeral, Natsu y los demás seguían su rudo entrenamiento con el maestro Umos, Erza y las demás también entrenaban para el momento que se presentaran esos mini dragones o Zeref…..Y asi La semana paso, todos se reunieron en la Catedral De Kardia todo Fairy Tail, junto con otros miembros de otros gremio y sus maestros también se encontraban Jellal, Ultear y Meredy.

**En esta parte les pido por favor que entren a Youtube y ponga lo siguiente:**

_Naruto OST 1 Sadness And Sorrow **y entran al primer video que salga**_

**La Cancion no es de Fairy Tail pero pensé que quedaría perfecta para el momento, yo les dire cuando pueden quitar la canción si se terminar antes de que les diga cuándo quitarla por favor reinícienla, bueno que continúe la historia:**

Padre: Estamos hoy reunidos para darle la última despedía a un gran hombre, Makarov Dreyar, un buen padre, amigo, abuelo y maestro de uno de los mejores gremio de todos Fairy Tail, por favor guardemos unos minutos de silencio para este gran hombre.

Todos guardaron silencio, nadie pudo contener sus lágrimas incluso Laxus y Gajeel estaban llorando en estos momentos, todos estaban muy tristes unos ni siquiera podían estar de pie ante el momento por cual se incaban en el suelo, entonces el padre continuo hablando.

Padre: Ahora por favor arrojen sus rosas y sus mayores deseos con ella.

Al decir eso uno por uno empezaron a caminar para dejar su rosa en la tumba de Makarov, cada dejaba sus mayores deseos en ella, uno a uno fueron pasando para dejar la rosa hasta que termino, al final de eso empezaron a bajar el ataúd en el cual estaba el cuerpo de Makarov, ante esa ecena nadie pudo contener sus lagrimas y todos soltaron el llanto.

Laxus: Abuelo, nunca pude decirte lo mucho que te admiraba y te quería y ahora que estaba seguro que te lo diría te has ido, porque fui tan estúpido como para no demostrarte mi cariño-dijo mientras miraba como bajaba el ataúd-Te Quiero Abuelo.

Natsu: Laxus, juro por el amor que tenía el Abuelo hacia todos nosotros que asesinare a Zeref con mis propias manos, LO JURO!-dijo mientras lloraba y posaba su mano en el hombro de Laxus.

Laxus: Gracias Natsu!

Entonces un extraño hombre llego al funeral, era la persona que ninguno se esperaba que llegaría, era Ivan el hijo de Makarov que llegaba junto con sus miembros de Raven Tail. (Aquí pueden quitar la canción)

Laxus: Viejo que haces aquí?-dijo mientras miraba con furia a su padre.

Ivan: Vengo a ver como el estúpido de mi papa es enterrado, ese hombre no se merecía vivir siempre fue un inútil, jaajajajaajaja no puedo creer que en verdad estemuerto-dijo mientras reia de un forma malvada.

_Fairy Tail Dragon Force_** Por Favor Ponganla En Youtube El Primero Video Que Les Salga ese es (Lo Siento si es una molestia pero ami me gusto la idea)**

Todos ardían en furia al ver como ese tipo se reia de la muerte de Makarov, Laxus ya estaba furioso ante la actitud de su padre en el funeral, Sus puños ya estaban llenos de rayos y estaba listo para atacar pero algo le detuvo vio a alguien más que se lanzó directamente a Ivan, era Natsu el cual tenía sus puños llenos en llamas, llego hacia el y logro darle un fuerte golpe en la cara lo cual ocasiono que callera al suelo rápidamente.

Natsu: REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE DEL ABUELO CABRON!-dijo furioso mientras le lanzaba otro golpe.

Ivan: Raven Tail, ahora desháganse de todos los que intervengan con nuestro objetivo de obtener Lumen Histoire-dijo ordenando a todos que atacaran.

Natsu: CHICOS SAQUEN A ESOS TIPO DE AQUÍ YO ME ENCARGO DE ESTE IDIOTA-dijo mientras golpeaba fuertemente en el estómago a Ivan.

Al decir esas palabras todos se fueron de hay y empezaron una dura batalla que desataría una guerra entre **Fairy Tail y Raven Tail.**

**He aqui la Parte 12, nose porque pero adore escribir este capitulo, en los Sig capitulo continuare pidiendoles que pongan caciones para que tengan mas emocion si no les gusta la idea por favor aganmelo saber y lo dejare de hacer no hay problema, Gracias por continuar leyendo les agradesco mucho su apoyo, espero su opinion sobre eso de poner canciones en los capitulo de ante mano Gracias!**

**Para Gonzanime: Gracias por todos tus reviews me alientas a seguir escribiendo al igual que todos los otros lectores Gracias!**


	13. Hadas y Cuervos

**Hadas y Cuervos**

GUERRA!, esa era la única palabra que podría describir lo que estaba a punto de empezar, Fairy Tail ardía en furia por lo que el Ivan, el hijo de Makarov había dicho sobre su padre, Natsu había lanzado el primer golpe lo que ocasiono que todos continuaran lo que había hecho, sería una batalla de Hadas y Cuervos.

Natsu: Chicos encárguense de los demás miembros de Raven, yo me encargare del maestro Ivan-dijo ya listo para seguir luchando.

Laxus: Natsu!-grito enfurecido-Yo me encargare de mi Padre-dijo ya emanando Rayos de su cuerpo.

Natsu: AL DIABLO LAXUS, YO ME ENCARGARE-contesto muy molesto.

Erza: Natsu!, vamos a proteger Magnolia de los demás miembros de Raven Tail-dijo en tono de orden mientras se reequipaba con la Armadura de Alas Negras.

Natsu: Pero…maldición, Laxus-le grito para que voltease a verlo-Haz que se arrepienta de todo lo que dijo sobre el Viejo!-dijo mientras mostraba un sonrisa en su rostro.

Laxus: Tenlo por seguro-dijo mientras se quitaba su capa y la dejaba caer al suelo.

En eso se Marcharon Erza y Natsu hacia la ciudad para proteger a todos los ciudadanos de los demás miembros de Raven Tail mientras que Laxus se quedó enfrente de su padre para poder confrontarlo.

Ivan: Laxus, antes de que me ataques quiero decirte que….

No pudo terminar su frase porque había sido tacleado por Laxus, lo cual iso para poder salir del Cementerio, al chocar con la pared de un edificio Laxus levanto a su padre para después golpearlo fuertemente en el estómago para que saliera volando para después lanzarle su aliento de Dragon el cual impacto en el directamente.

**Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer Theme (En Youtube El Primer Video Por favor)**

Laxus: QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES COMO PARA VENIR AQUÍ E INSULTAR AL ABUELO HEE BASTARDO!-dijo mientras le golpeaba fuertemente en la cara.

Ivan: Que acaso no tengo derecho de venir a despedirme de mi hijo-dijo mientras mostraba una risa burlona en su rostro.

Laxus: A TI NUNCA TE IMPORTO EL ABULO, PORQUE AHORA SI HE BASTARDO-dijo mientras lo levantaba un poco del suelo a Ivan.

Ivan: No te incumbe Laxus-dijo mientras reía de una forma burlona.

Laxus: CABRON!-dijo mientras lo lanzaba hacia la pared. **(Aquí Pueden Quitar La Cancion)**

Mientras Tanto En La Ciudad De Magnolia

**Anime Songs: Fairy Tail Main Theme Song (Youtube Primer Video)**

Todos estaban ayudando a defender a los ciudadanos, excepto los maestros de los otros gremios ellos se habían devuelto para informar de lo que estaba ocurriendo al Consejo Mágico, Raven Tail tenía la ventaja ya que ellos tenían a mas miembros de su lado pero eso no impedía que Fairy Tail y otros magos se defendieran.

Lucy: Maldicion son muchos-dijo mientras azotaba a varios magos con su latigo.

Loki: No te preocupes Lucy, yo te protegeré-dijo con una sonrisa el espíritu estelar.

Lucy: Si, Gracias!

Juvia: Juvia no dejara que insulten al Maestro-dijo mientras lanzaba fuertes chorros de agua hacia varios enemigos.

Gray: Ice Make Lance-dijo lanzando muchas lanzas de sus manos para derrotar a varios enemigos.

Wendy: Tenryu No Hoko-dijo lanzado su aliento de dragón.

Gajeel: Tetsuryu No Hoko-dijo lanzando su aliento al igual que la niña.

Todos atacaban sin parar, hacían lo posible con tal de defender a sus compañeros y a los ciudadanos, pero en eso algo logro captar la atención de todos. **(aquí quiten la canción)**

Habia ocurrido una gran explosión en el gremio de Fairy Tail, lo cual ocasiono que se destruyera completamente nomas dejando sus escombros hay, entre la nube de polvo se veía una sombra, nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo, era Zeref quien se mostraba de nuevo.

Zeref: Lo hiciste Bien Ivan, solo necesitaba unos minutos para poder encontrar Lumen Histoire-dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Ivan: Perfecto-dijo mientras apartaba a Laxus de el.

Laxus: ES POR ESO QUE NO TE DEFENDIAS VERDAD CABRON!-dijo furioso mientras se dirigía hacia Ivan.

De un de repente todos los magos de Raven Tail desaparecieron dejans solo a Ivan, Flare, Nullpuding, Obra y Kurohebi alado de Zeref.

**Fists blazing Ost – Extended (Primer Video Por Favor)**

Natsu: TU CABRON!, TE ATREVISTE A DESTRUIR NUESTRO GREMIO-dijo mientras ardia en furia.

Erza: Natsu, calmate no hagas nada estúpido-dijo intentando calmar a su compañero.

Natsu: AL DIABLO, NO SE LO PERDONARE-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia Zeref muy decidido para atacarlo.

Erza: NATSU!-grito muy preocupada por lo que fuera a hacer.

Justo cuando Natsu ya iba a golpear a Zeref este fue golpeado y regresado fácilmente, lo cual enfureció aún más al DS de Fuego, ya estaba a punto de lanzarse de nuevo pero fue detenido por Gajeel y Gray, aunque ellos también estaban muy furiosos eran concientes de que no tenían oportunidad contra el Mago Oscuro mas poderoso de todos es por eso que tuvieron que contenerse.

Zeref: Creo que todos ustedes serán una molestia para mis futuros planes.

Laxus: Cuale son tus planes Maldito-le grito furioso al mago negro.

Zeref: Eso no les incumbe, es por eso que los esfumare de este mundo-dijo mientras levantaba sus manos hacia el Cielo para que luego callera una enorme luz blanca.

Esa luz blanca no podía dejar que se moviera ningún mago, entonces todo empezó a temblar lo cual comenzó a preocupar a muchos entonces todos empezaron a flotar y uno a uno se fueron desvaneciendo, los quedaban al último solamente veían como desaparecían los otros, mientras pasaban los minutos uno a uno desaparecieron dejando a Magnolia solamente con personas normales. **(Aquí quiten la canción)**

Ivan: Zeref que hiciste con ellos?-pregunto muy dudoso.

Zeref: Lo mismo que hare con ustedes-dijo mientras volteaba y hacia una clase de X con sus manos.

Entonces Ivan y sus magos no podían respiran, luchaban por poder respirar pero no podían, se fueron incando poco a poco hasta quedar inconscientes para que al final fallecieran asi de Facil.

Zeref: Eso es lo que pasara con ellos.

En algún extraño Lugar

No sabían dónde estaban, solamente sabían que estaban vivos y eso les aliviaba totalmente, cuando por fin se calmaron se empezaron a hacer preguntas, donde estaban y como es que estaban vivos, el lugar era como una llanura hermosa con un pasto verde y muchas flores.

Natsu: Y bien dónde diablos estamos-dijo mientras se sentaba y cruzaba de piernas.

Lucy: Ni idea, pero al menos el lugar es Hermoso-dijo mientras cortaba un flor y se la colocaba en el Cabello.

Erza: Donde diablos estamos y porque no estamos muertos?-se preguntó la peli roja.

Gajeel: Quizas si estemos muertos y esto es el paraíso, Gihi!-dijo con su típica risa.

Levy: No digas eso Gajeel-dijo una furiosa Levy.

Juvia: Juvia esta MUERTA!-se preguntó una espantada Juvia.

Levy: No Juvia no estas muerta, Ves lo que ocasionas Gajeel Tonto!-dijo algo enojada la peli azul.

Happy: Wendy, Charle están bien?-pregunto el felino azul.

Wendy: Si Happy estamos bien, el problemas es donde estamos?-pregunto la pequeña DS.

?: Ustedes no están muertos-dijo una voz lo cual ocasiono que todos voltearan.

Erza: Jellal!

?: Te equivocas Erza yo no soy Jellal, yo soy Mistogan y todos ustedes están aquí en Edolas-dijo con un tono muy calmado.

Todos: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! EDOLAS!-dijeron todos al unisono.

**Lamento haber tardado mucho en publicarlo, pero esta no fue mi mejor Semana, no tuve mucho tiempo libre ademas fue muy corto porque la verdad no tenia muchas ideas de que poner en el capitulo lo siento! Bueno no hay problema si no les gusto el capitulo pero para el Sig. si tengo ideas Genial espero que sigan leyendo mi FIC y lamento si los decepcione, Gracias por ser pacientes y seguir leyendo (Acepto Quejas y Consejos)**


	14. Dios Dragon

**Dios Dragon**

EDOLAS!, nadie sabía como pero estaban de Nuevo en Edolas, nadie sabía cómo ni en qué momento fueron llevados de nuevo a Edolas, Mystogan! El ex miembro de Fairy Tail estaba hay con todos ellos.

Natsu: COMO RAYOS ESTAMOS DE NUEVO EN EDOLAS-dijo mientras corría en círculos y gritando.

Lucy: Natsu calmate-dijo mientras le jalaba de la corbata para detenerlo.

Gray: Como es que terminamos aquí?-dijo mientras se quitaba su camisa.

Juvia: Haaaaa Gray-Sama es tan sexy-dijo mientras sonreía y tenía corazones en sus ojos.

Erza: Mystogan, como es que terminamos aquí?-dijo muy confundida mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Mystogan: Fue una distorsión en el espacio, al parecer en Earthland alguien había encontrado una fuente de magia muy grande con la cual los había atacado, normalmente cuando pasa alguna catástrofe no se siente nada aquí en Edolas, pero esta vez fue muy diferente, esta vez fue una fuente de poder tan grande que la pudimos sentir aquí rápidamente, Entonces al captar eso decidí rápidamente proteger a todos los que estaban en peligro de ser asesinados por esa fuente de poder la única salida fue traerlos aquí a Edolas, pero nunca pensé que fueran ustedes, debo decirles que me siento impresionado-dijo mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa.

Gajeel: Un momento Jellal 2, quieres decir que si no nos hubieras traído aquí, en estos momentos todos estuviéramos muertos?-dijo un tanto frustrado por la situación.

Mystogan: Jellal 2?...ammm si en estos momentos estuvieran muertos-dijo mientras caía una gota de sudor de su cara.

Wendy: Mystogan-San hola!-dijo mientras le sonreía.

Mystogan: Wendy, hola como has estado-dijo mientras se agachaba a su tamaño.

Wendy: Bien Gracias, solamente quería agradecerle por salvarme cuando era Niña, Gracias por ayudarme en ese entonces-dijo mientras se agachaba en forma de respeto.

Mystogan: Je, denada Wendy-dijo mientras la abrzaba.

Happy: Oye Natsu-dijo mientras caminaba hacia el DS de Fuego.

Natsu: Que pasa Happy-dijo mientras lo volteaba a ver.

Happy: Como es que volveremos a Earthland, en estos momentos es cuando más nos necesitan-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Natsu: ES CIERTO!, oye Mysotgan-grito.

Mystogan: Que pasa Natsu?-pregunto.

Natsu: Hay alguna manera de volver a Magnolia lo más rápido posible-dijo mientras apretaba sus puños.

Lucy: Es cierto, en estos momentos es cuando más nos necesitan-dijo mientras posaba su mano en su pecho.

Mystogan:….

Natsu: Y bien hay alguna manera-dijo ya algo enfadado.

Mystogan: Lo siento mucho Natsu, pero hasta el momento no hemos encontrado ninguna manera de poder viajar hacia Earthland-dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza.

Natsu: ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE NOS QUEDAREMOS AQUÍ PARA SIEMPRE-dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos.

Mystogan: Pues Si.

TODOS: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Elfman: Quedarse aquí no es de hombre-dijo mientras lloraba.

Charle: Bueno por mi no hay problema, ya que de aquí somos los Exceed-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mystogan: Recuerdas que aquí en Edolas ya no tenemos magia Charle?-dijo mientras levantaba una seja.

Charle: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ YA-dijo gritando.

Laxus: Maldita sea Mystogan debe de haber alguna manera de largarnos-dijo mientras levantaba a Mystogan.

Mystogan: Pues por lo menos nosotros no tenemos ninguna manera de viajar a Earthland-dijo mientras se lograba soltar de Laxus.

Laxus: Que quieres decir con Por lo menos nosotros?-pregunto con una gran duda.

Mystogan: Quizás Fairy Tail tengan alguna manera-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Laxus: Ciento desanimarte Idiota pero nosotros somos Fairy Tail-dijo muy furioso.

Mystogan: No ustedes Estupidos, el Fairy Tail de aquí de Edolas-dijo mientras se limpiaba el polvo.

Laxus: Fairy Tail de aquí de Edolas, encerio existe otro Fairy Tail aquí?-pregunto el DS del Rayo

Lucy: Si, hay otro Fairy Tail aquí, asi que hay otros de nosotros, de cada uno de nosotros-le respondio al DS del Rayo.

Juvia: Entonces hay otro Gray-Sama?-pregunto emocionada la maga de Agua.

Lucy: Si, también hay otra como tú-le respondió.

Natsu: Entonces qué diablos estamos esperando, vayamos con el otro Fairy Tail enseguida, por cierto donde están ahora?-le pregunto a Mystogan.

Mystogan: Ahora están instalados en la Ciudad, hay los encontrara estoy seguro-le respondio al Peli rosa.

Natsu: Pues vámonos hacia la ciudad-dijo levantando la mano emocionado.

Todos: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII-respondieron al unísono.

**Mientras Tanto En Earthland (Magnolia)**

Todo era un caos, muchos edificios ya estaban totalmente destruidos, mucha gente lloraba del terror, otras simplemente intentaban escapar pero unos Pequeños Dragones se los impedían, quien había ocasionado esto, una sola persona, Zeref era el causante de todo este caos, muchos magos aun luchaban contra este enemigo, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus y Mermaid Heel peleaban contra esas amenazas, mientras muchos magos peleaban en el Sotano de Fairy Tail se encontraba Zeref planeando su próximo movimiento.

Zeref: Fairy Tail ya no existe, Lumen Histoire es mío, ahora el único problema son esos patéticos gremios y el Consejo Mágico, mmmmmmm no son la gran cosa solamente necesito concentrarme en traer de vuelta al Dios Dragón, Comencemos Con El Ritual-dijo mientras hacía aparecer un gran círculo mágico alrededor de el.

**Mientras Tanto Afuera En Magnolia**

Lyon: Maldición esas cosas son duras, Ice Make Snow Tiger-dijo mientras hacía aparecer a un gran tigre de Hielo.

Bacchus: Malditas cosas no me vencerán tan fácil-dijo mientras golpeaba fuertemente en el pecho a uno de ellos.

Kagura: No se rinda esto a un no acaba-dijo mientras golpeaba a uno de ellos con su espada.

Milliana: Kagura-Chan, Cuidado!-grito desesperada.

Un pequeño Dragón había lanzado un rayo hacia ella, era demasiado tarde como para esquivarlo era su Fin, pero en eso alguien había bloqueado el ataque, un joven, cabellos rubios, llevaba un chaleco color azul, quien era.

Kagura: Sting!, que haces aquí?-pregunto impactada y aliviada al ver que el joven la había salvado.

Sting: Como que que hacemos aquí, vinimos a ayudar con estas malditas MOLESTIAS!-dijo mientras lanzaba un rayo blanco hacia aquel mini dragón que los había atacado.

Kagura: Vinimos?-pregunto confundida.

Sting: Si-dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice hacia un lugar.

El lugar al cual apuntaba estaban otros miembros de Saberthoot, Rogue, Orga y Rufus había ido a ayudar al igual que muchos otros miembros de su gremio.

Rogue: Estas malditas cosas son molestas-dijo con sus ojos cerrados.

Sting: Si, asi que otros gremio también están ayudando jeje me imagino que Fairy Tail también esta aquí no?-dijo mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

Kagura: Fairy Tail, ellos no vendrán-dijo mientras que su flequillo le tapaba los ojos.

Rogue: Que?-dijo impactado.

Sting: Entiendo, asi que ellos ya no están con nosotros, pues derrotemos a estas cosas en honor a ellos-grito para asi animar a todos.

Todos: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-gritaron para luego empezar a atacar a los mini dragones.

**Devuelta a Edolas.**

Caminaron un buen tramo hasta que por fin llegaron a la ciudad, todo era muy diferente a como ellos lo recordaba, se sentía un mejor ambiente, la gente era más alegre más amable y ya no había pleitos por la magia ya que la magia ya no existía en su mundo, había más tiendas y más edificios pero uno en específico destacaba de todos ellos, un edificio color rojo, ese edificio era Fairy Tail, el Fairy Tail de Edolas.

Laxus: Así que este es el Fairy Tail de Edolas-dijo mientras miraba el edificio fijamente.

Mystogan: Si aquí es, bien entremos que estamos esperando-dijo mientras abría poco a poco las puertas.

Edo-Lucy: Mmmmmm Principe que hace aquí junto con…NOSOTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!-grito impactada al verse a ella mismo hay.

Lucy: Hola Edo-Lucy como has estado-dijo mientras saludaba con su mano.

Edo-Lucy: Lucy!, como has estado-dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Natsu: Yooooo Edo-Natsu-dijo mientras le daba un leve golpe en la espalda.

Edo-Natsu: Natsu que tal-dijo mientras se levantaba para saludarlo de mano.

Gray: Quitate algo de ropa-dijo frustrado.

Edo-Gray: Ponte algo de ropa-dijo frustrado.

Juvia: Aaaaaaa 2 Gray-Samas, Juvia está en el paraíso-dijo mientras los veía y tenía corazones en los ojos.

Edo-Juvia: Gray es insoportable-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Wendy: Esto….como le hiciste para tener de eso-dijo mientras apuntaba al pecho de Edo-Wendy.

Edo-Wendy: Estas, solo espera ya crecerán-dijo mientras le frotaba la cabeza.

Edo-Lucy: Y bien cómo es que están aquí de nuevo, pensé que ya no podrían volver a Edolas?-pregunto muy confundida.

Lucy: Aun no lo sabemos con seguridad-dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Mystogan: Bien vallamos al punto, vinimos a ver si ustedes no tienen alguna manera de poder volver a Earthland es urgente?-pregunto a todos.

Edo-Lucy: Lo sentimos pero, ni siquiera nosotros tenemos alguna forma de poder viajar a Earthland-dijo un tanto decepcionada.

Laxus: MALDITA SEA, SABIA QUE VENI AQUÍ IVA A SER UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO-dijo furioso el DS del Rayo.

Edo-Lucy: Pero…..

Laxus: PERO QUE?

Edo-Lucy: Quizás Igneel-Sama tenga alguna manera de regresarlos.

Natsu: IGNEEL! EN DONDE ESTA IGNEEL?-pregunto desesperado al escuchar el nombre de su padre.

Edo-Lucy: Tranquilo esta como a 10 Kilometros de aquí al Sur en una cabaña roja-dijo algo asustada al ver cómo había reaccionado Natsu.

Natsu: Bien, ESPERAME IGNEEL-dijo mientras salía corriendo desesperado.

Erza: Natsu espera, Gracias por su ayuda, nos vemos luego-dijo mientras salía corriendo para seguir a Natsu.

Lucy: Muchas Gracias, espero que nos volvamos a ver-estaba a punto de salir corriendo al igual que todos los demás, pero alguien la había detenido.

Edo-Lucy: Lucy tengo que decirte algo-dijo para luego susurrarle algo en el oído a Lucy.

Lucy: QUE TU QUE!-grito sorprendida al oír aquello.

Levy: Lu-Chan tenemos que irnos-dijo jalando a su compañera.

Lucy: Edo-Lucy cuídate mucho!

Edo-Lucy: Tú también Lucy-dijo mientras se despedía de lejos.

Mientras Erza y los demás intentaba alcanzar a Natsu, este ya había llegado al supuesto lugar donde se encontraba Igneel, al llegar al lugar al lugar no vio nada más ni nada menos que mucha Arena, era un desierto total no había nada lo cual hizo enfurecer mucho a Natsu.

Natsu: MALDITA EDO-LUCY NOS ENGAO-dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo.

Al golpear el suelo, un pequeño agujero apareció frente a él, lo cual hizo que estará entrara en el rápidamente, al entrar había una pequeña casa color rojo lo cual hizo que Natsu saltara de la emoción para luego tocar la puerta.

Natsu: Igeel!, abre soy yo Nastu-dijo mientras tocaba la puerta-Igneel anda abre la jodida puerta-dijo ya algo arto ya que nadie respondía.

?: LARGO, NO QUIERO VISITAS-respondió alguien muy enojado.

Natsu: Igneel eres tu?-pregunto muy emocionado.

?: SI SOY YO, QUE QUIERES MOCOSO-respondió muy enojado.

Natsu: Yo soy Natsu abre por favor-dijo muy animado.

Edo-Igneel: QUIEN CARAJOS ES NATSU!-dijo mientras abría la puerta enfurecido-DIME ERES HOMBRE O MUJER?-pregunto un muy confundido Igneel.

Natsu: S….soy hombre, porque la pregunta?-pregunto muy confundido el DS de fuego.

Edo-Igneel: Pues porque el pelo rosa hace que parezcas una nena-dijo en tono muy burlon.

Edo-Igneel es un humano al igual que Porlyusica (Edo-Grandine) este hombre es alto con un cabello todo alborotado colo rojo, además de eso toda su vestimenta en roja, lleva una capa de ese color que lo hace distinguir fácilmente.

Natsu: QUE PARESCO NENA….al diablo tengo que tranquilizarme-dijo muy furioso ante el insulto de Edo-Igneel.

Lucy: Natsuuuuu, estas aquí?-grito la rubia mientras se asomaba por al agujero.

Natsu: Lucy, aquí estoy, bajen encontré a Igneel-contesto para que luego Lucy, Erza, Gray y Gajeel bajaran por el agujero.

Edo-Igneel: Oyeeee, porque no me dijiste que te acompañaba una mujer tan hermosa como ella-dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Lucy.

Lucy: Quien Yo?-pregunto muy dudosa la rubia.

Edo-Igneel: Si tú, oye de donde sacaste tanta 'PECHONALIDAD'-dijo mientras observaba fijamente los pechos de la Rubia.

Lucy: Haaaaaaaaaa!, es un pervertido-dijo mientras le pegaba una fuerte cachetada.

Gray: Encerio Igneel es asi Natsu?

Natsu: CLARO QUE NO, IGNEEL NO ES ASI!

Gajeel: Metalicana si lo es!

Gray: Vaya lo siento mucho por ti-dijo mientras le pegaba un palmada en la espalda.

Gajeel: Si yo también.

Erza: Natsu basta de juegos pregúntale lo que vinimos a hacer desde el principio-dijo en un tono de orden.

Natsu: Cierto, Oye Igneel tienes algún manera de poder viajar a Earthland?-pregunto con sus brazos cruzados.

Edo-Igneel: Mmmmmm Si, si lo tengo

Natsu: Genial, nos podrias enviar a todos nosotros a ese lugar deprisa!

Edo-Igneel: Lo hare si puedo pasar unos momentos a solas en la Rubia y la Peli Roja-dijo mientras miraba pícaramente a las 2 mujeres.

Erza: ESTOY ARTA-dijo mientras se equipaba con la armadura del Purgatorio-SI NO ES POR LAS BUENAS SERA POR LAS MALAS ENTIENDES ANCIANO.

Edo-Igneel: Esta bien tranquila mujer, por favor salgan todo tengo que hacer un sello enorme-dijo para luego que todos empezara a salir-Muy bien por favor no quiero que nadie se salga del circulo.

Laxus: Espero que no tarde mucho esta mierda-dijo un Laxus ya fastidiado.

Edo-Igneel: Tengo una pregunta, porque quieren ir todos ustedes a Earthland?

Natsu: Magnolia está en problemas, tenemos que ir para parar derrotar a Zeref de una vez por todas-dijo un muy animado Natsu.

Edo-Igneel: Mmmmmmmm bien, pues esto tardara unas 5 horas así que espero que todos sean pacientes!

Todos:…HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE?

Gray: PORQUE MIERDAS TARDAREMOS TANTO?-pregunto un furioso Gray.

Edo-Igneel: No lose, quizás porque es mi hechizo.

Gajeel: Yo pensé que en este mundo ya no había magia?

Edo-Igneel: No la hay, yo tengo muchas opciones que te dan magia por cierto tiempo y justo antes de que llegara ese Peli rosa a molestarme me había tomado una.

Elfman: No soporto estar en lugares pequeños, tengo que salir de aquí!

Edo-Igneel: No puedes, si sales del sello todo se cancelara y tardaran más en volver a Earthland.

Laxus: MALDITA SEA, TENEMOS QUE VOLVER AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito un muy furioso Laxus.

**Mientras Tanto En Magnolia.**

**Fairy Tail - Zeref Theme (Youtube Primer Video)**

Zeref: Por fin has llegado ACNOLOGIA-dijo mientras miraba en el Cielo como bajaba un Gran Dragón Color negro con marcas azules.

Lyon: Que mierda es eso-dijo mientras miraba impactado al gran dragón.

Sting: Ac…..Acnologia está aquí, MIERDA ESTE ES EL FIN!-dijo mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo.

**He aqui el Capitulo 14, espero y lo disfruten, Gracias por ser pacientes y continuar leyendo mi historia, esperen con Ansias el Capitulo 15 :D**

**P.D: Nose si alguien ya aya escuchado sobre esto, pero Hiro Mashima dara Buenas Noticias sobre Fairy Tail este 11 de Julio para aquellos que no lo sabia pues ya lo saben y esperen con ansias ese dia al igual que yo:)**


	15. No Te Metas Con Fairy Tail

**No Te Metas Con Fairy Tail**

Era el fin, todo estaba perdido, Acnologia, el Dragón más temible que existe estaba frente a sus ojos, solo había 2 Dragón Slayers, pero eso no sería suficiente para derrotar al Dragón que resistió a 3 alientos de Dragón en la Isla Tenrou, abra alguna esperanza para todos estos magos.

Sting: Es nuestra perdición, es nuestro fin, MALDICION!-dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo.

Rogue: Es….Esa…Cosa es…Acnologia-dijo tartamudeando por el miedo (aunque no lo crean).

Lyon: Zeref trajo a la criatura más peligrosa de todo este jodido mundo, en qué diablos estaba pensando ese sujeto-dijo mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima al enorme dragón.

Por fin puso sus pies en la gran ciudad, Miraba como todas las personas los miraban aterrados y entonces fue cuando Rugió, lanzo una gran cantidad de aire que logro destruir varios edificios sin ninguna dificultad, después de unos segundos solo se lograban ver los escombros de ellos.

Kagura: T…ti…tienes que estar bromeando, si solo fue un solo rugido-dijo impresionada mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Milliana: Kagura-Chan estas bien!-grito mientras se quitaba una tabla de encima.

Kagura: Si Milliana estoy bien no te preocupes-dijo mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa.

Mientras todos se levantaban del suelo, se veía como Zeref iba caminando hacia Acnologia muy confiado, al estar frente a el fácilmente comenzó a caminar por la gran Garra de Acnologia hasta llegar a su lomo, para luego comenzar a hablar.

Zeref: Frente a ustedes están los dos nuevo dioses de este mundo, de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiaran cualquiera que se resista a este nuevo régimen será Asesinado sin dudarlo-dijo mientras miraba como todos los miraban con terror.

Kagura: Entonces ustedes fueron los responsables de esos pequeños dragones atacaran a Mermaid Heel hace un tiempo?-pregunto furiosa.

Zeref: Si, lo hicimos solo por un motivo, para dar una señal de que las cosas estaban por cambiar-dijo muy serio ante sus palabras.

Lyon: Pero porque asesinaste al Maestro Makarov, acaso eso era necesario para poder ocasionar todo este desastre?-pregunto aún más furioso el mago de Hielo.

Zeref: Matar a Makarov no estaba planeado, eso solo fue un pequeño regalo para los de Fairy Tail-dijo mientras reía levemente.

Sting: SERAS CABRON, NO DEJAREMOS QUE TE SALGAS CON LA TUYA, FRENTE ATI TIENES A 2 DRAGON SLAYERS QUE TE PARTIRAN EL CULO EN 4-dijo furioso mientras activaba su Dragón Force al igual que Rogue.

Zeref: Ho, tienen agallas jóvenes Dragón Slayers, pero no se están enfrentando solamente contra un Dragon.

Orga: De esos pequeños Dragones nos podemos encargar nosotros, de eso no te preocupes-dijo muy confiado por sus palabras.

Zeref: No me refería a esas Basuras, pensaban que solo vendría un Dragón a atacarlos.

Rogue: No me jodas, entonces más dragones están en camino?-pregunto muy preocupado por las palabras del mago negro.

Zeref: Si, pero tardaran en llegar, quizás unas 2 horas, pero durante ese tiempo por favor disfrutar sus últimos momentos de vida con esos pequeños Dragones-dijo mientras se sentaba muy relajado en el Lomo de Acnologia.

Sting: Maldicion, tenemos que detenerlo a como dé lugar-dijo mientras le brillaban sus puños por la magia.

?: Les ayudamos.

**Fairy Tail Dragon Force (Youtube Primer Video)**

Rogue: Heee!, Maestro Umos también vino a ayudarnos-dijo un poco emocionado por la presencia de ellos.

Umos: Claro, no podíamos dejar que Zeref se saliera con la suya-dijo muy serio mientras que atrás de ellos se encontraban los otros magos de Wild Fang incluyendo a J, Lex, Kiros, Helios y Ramby.

J: Asi que Acnologia está aquí, esto se pondrá feo-dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

?: Este es un perfume peligroso, hay que tener mucho cuidado.

Kagura: Ichiya y todo el gremio de Blue Pegasus también están aquí-dijo emocionada al verlos a todos.

Ichiya: Este perfume es repugnante, tengamos mucho cuidado chicos-dijo mientras preparaba sus perfumes listo para el combate.

?: Necesitaran nuestra ayuda.

Lyon: El Consejo Magico también está aquí-dijo muy feliz al verlos.

Doranbolt: Y no vinimos solos-dijo mientras sonreía levemente y volteaba a sus espaldas.

Lahar: Espero que sea un erros traerlo aquí-dijo nervioso por sus palabras.

J: No Jodas, en verdad lo trajeron!-dijo muy impresionado al ver a aquella persona.

Sting: C….Cobra.

Cobra: Puedo Oírlos, ya están aquí-dijo mientras reía levemente.

Orga: Estan?-se preguntó muy confundido.

Kiros: Asi que Cobra llamo a sus viejos amigos-dijo mientras miraba directamente hacia un lugar, en aquel lugar se encontraban Midnight, Racer, Ángel y Erigor.

Midnight: Cobra, eso es a lo que nos enfrentaremos.

Cobra: SI, será como una fiesta no-dijo mientras reía al igual que Midnight.

Racer: Hay que hacer esto rápido-dijo muy emocionado.

Ángel: Mis ángeles los aniquilaran a todos-dijo mientras hacía aparecer varias monedas.

Erigor: Mis técnicas de Viento los aniquilaran a todos-dijo mientras empezaba a volar listo para atacar.

?: No comiencen sin nosotros.

Umos: Jellal-San así que también están aquí-dijo mientras los miraba llegar del cielo Jellal, Ultear y Meredy.

Jellal: Claro no podíamos dejar esto así como así-dijo mientras se quitaba su capa lista para el combate.

Ultear: Zeref pagara por todos sus crímenes!-dijo mientras hacía levitar su esfera.

Meredy: Esto acabara hoy, Verad?-dijo un tanto asustada.

Sting: PUES VENGA, QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO, HAY QUE EMPEZAR ESTA FIESTA DE UNA VEZ-grito mientras lanzaba su rugido de Dragón hacia varios pequeños dragones.

TODOS: SI!-gritaron mientras se lanzaban hacia los mini dragones.

Zeref: Esto se pondrá más interesante de lo que pensaba-dijo mientras reía levemente.

**Aquí Pueden quitar la canción (Si ustedes gustan)**

Mientras Tanto en Edolas

Todos estaban sentados en el círculo mágico que había creado Ed-Igneel, todo era aburrido, unos jugaban con la tierra a sus pies, otros jugaban con sus manos y otros simplemente se habían quedado dormidos por el aburrimiento.

Gray: Bien yo lo pondré aquí-dijo mientras dibujaba un circulo en el suelo (estaba jugando al Gato).

Gajeel: Eso es trampa Basura, yo hiba a ponerlo hay-dijo furioso.

Gray: Pues ya no, apresúrate que me estoy aburriendo-dijo en tono muy burlon.

Lucy y Levy: PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS!-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Levy: BIEN, de nuevo gane-dijo muy feliz la peli azul.

Lucy: Vaya de nuevo perdí-dijo desanimada por haber perdido.

Elfman: Soy Un Hombre-grito emocionado.

Gildarts: Maldita sea, no vuelvo a jugar Yu-Gi-Oh contigo-dijo mientras lanzaba sus cartas al suelo.

Juvia: Entonces eso es lo que tengo que hacer para llamar la atención de Gray-Sama-dijo muy emocionada la maga del agua.

Erza: Si, mira los hombre si fijan mucho en el Trasero y las Bubis de una mujer, asi que lo que tienes que hacer es que se luzcan más esas partes de ti-dijo en un tono muy feliz.

Wendy: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Romero: MMMMMMMMMMMMMM, Ya parpadeaste Wendy-dijo muy feliz por sus palabras.

Wendy: Jejeje Si, me has ganado Romeo-San-dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Natsu: Oyeee Igneel-dijo muy enfadado.

Edo-Igneel: Que quieres Niña?-dijo mientras dejaba su botella de 'Zaque' en el suelo.

Natsu: YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY MUJER….y a qué hora nos largamos de aquí?-pregunto muy furioso.

Edo-Igneel: Tranquilo mocoso apenas a pasado 1 hora, así que tendrás que estar sentado hay otras 4 horas-dijo mientras le daba otro trago a su Botella de 'Zaque'.

Natsu: AL DIABLO NO PUEDO ESPERAR TANTO, SI NO LLEGAMOS A TIEMPON TODA MAGNOLIA ESTARA COMPLETAMENTE DESTRUIDA-dijo muy furioso mientras encendía sus manos.

Edo-Igneel: Escúchame bien mocoso, por el motivo el cual esto tardara mucho es porque estoy aumentando sus habilidades-dijo muy furioso por el comportamiento de Natsu.

Laxus: Estas aumentando las habilidades de todos, ENTONCES NOS ESTAS HACIENDO MAS FUERTES!-dijo muy impresionado por las palabras de Edo-Igneel.

Edo-Igneel: Asi es, por ejemplo: Natsu, Gajeel y Tu Laxus están entrenando para aprender a controlar el poder de Dragón Legión No?

Gajeel: Heee? Como es que sabes eso Anciano? Además como sabes del Dragon Legion?-pregunto muy impresionado.

Edo-Igneel: Lo puedo saber Gracias a su poder mágico, su poder Mágico se muestra un tanto descontrolado, eso es lo que me ayuda a saber que están entrenando de una manera especial y que si como lose pues es Fácil, tengo muchos libros sobre Earthland en mi casa de ahí aprendí eso-dijo mientras se reía.

Erza: Pero también nos ayudara a nosotros con nuestro poder mágico verdad?-pregunto confundida la peli roja.

Edo-Igneel: Si también les ayudara a ustedes.

Todos: GENIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!-gritaron muy felices.

Natsu: Aun así tardaremos mucho en llegar-dijo para luego desanimar a todos.

Edo-Igneel: JE, hace un rato les mentí, no tardara 5 horas, solamente tardara 3 y como ya paso una hora pues solamente faltan 2 horas.

Natsu: ENCERIO!-dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos por la felicidad.

Edo-Igneel: Si!

Natsu: GENIAL! Ahora solamente a esperar-dijo mientras se sentaba muy relajado

Gray: Bien pues sigamos jugando-dijo mientras dibujaba otro gato en el suelo.

**Mientras Tanto en Magnolia.**

Todos estaban peleando duramente contra los mini Dragones muchos magos ya habían intentado acercarse a Zeref y Acnologia pero no podían por culpa de esos mini dragones pero aun asi no se rendían seguían luchando sin parar, luchaban por el Futuro de todos no solamente el suyo.

Sting: Maldita sea, esas cosas no nos dejan acercarnos a Acnologia-dijo furioso.

Rogue: Tenemos que hacer algún tipo de Plan para acercarnos a el.

Ichiya: Yo tengo una idea pero…..es muy rara.

J: Dímela Ichiya-dijo mientras se agachaba para escuchar la supuesta idea de Ichiya.

Sting: Y bien cual es la idea-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

J: Esa idea es muy pervertida CABRON-dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Sting: CUAL ES LA JODIDA IDEA, DINOSLA ICHIYA-dijo enfadado.

Zeref: Pues verán, Zeref es hombre así que yo pienso que también le gustan las mujeres-dijo mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

Lyon: Ve de una vez al Grano.

Ichiya: Pienso que si mandamos Semi-Desnuda a Kagura hacia él, pienso que sentirá algún tipo de atracción por ella y bajara del lomo de Acnologia, hay será el momento para que todos ataquemos-dijo muy feliz por su idea.

Cobra: Estas loco, piensas que una mujer como ella accederá a esa propuesta-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Kagura: Acepto la idea-dijo para luego asustar a todos.

Sting: Kagura! Estas segura, estarás completamente desnuda-dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Kagura: Si estoy segura, es algo que tengo que hacer para proteger a todos-dijo mientras se quitaba poco a poco la ropa.

Cobra: Maldita sea, esto se pondrá feo-dijo mientras se volteaba para no ver, aunque ya se había sonrojado un poco.

Kagura ya estaba desnuda, comenzó a caminar hacia Acnologia mientras que todos los magos (Hombre) la miraban sin quitarle un ojo de encima, ella estaba avergonzada pero eso no importaba si era por salvar a todos.

Ichiya: Esto saldrá Bien-dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz.

Kagura: ZEREF!-grito.

Zeref: Que es lo que…..-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se había impresionado por ver a esa Hermosa mujer desnuda.

Kagura: Baja por favor, tengo que hacerte una propuesta-dijo muy avergonzada.

Zeref: Que es?-dijo (ya había bajado de Acnologia lo cual sorprendió a la maga).

Kagura: Pues que te parece si tú y yo hacemos cosas Malas-dijo de una manera muy seductora.

Sting: Es buena actora-dijo mientras miraba detrás de un muro destrozado.

Cobra: Calla se pone interesante-dijo mientras miraba fijamente lo que estaba pasando.

Zeref: Pues mi respuesta es…..Mejor dame tu Vida-dijo mientras le encajaba una espada en la pansa.

Kagura: Gaaaa!-escupió sangre de su boca para luego caer inmediatamente al suelo.

Cobra: MALDITA SEA, LES DIJE QUE ERA MALDA IDEA-dijo mientras saltaba el muro para ir a rescatar a Kagura.

Zeref: Nunca caería n truco tan malo, MMMMMMMMM parece ser que los Dragones llegaron mas pronto de lo que pensaba-dijo mientras miraba el cielo.

Era como el Apocalipsis, muchos Dragones habían llegado al sitio donde estaban todos, todos eran enormes y se veian furiosos y otros hambrientos, perece ser que es el fin para todos.

Zeref: Esta batalla la Hemos Ganado-dijo en un tono burlón

De un de repente hubo una explosión en el la espalda de uno de los Dragones lo cual ocasiono que este Dragón callera al suelo rápidamente, nadie se había dado cuenta que había aparecido un gran circulo Blanco en el cielo de Magnolia.

**Anime Songs: Fairy Tail Main Theme Song (Primer Video Youtube)**

?: Lamentamos llegar tarde-dijo una voz muy seria.

Sting: E…..E…..Es, Natsu-San y los demás miembros de Fairy Tail-dijo emocionado al verlos a todos.

Natsu: ZEREF! LAMENTARAS HABERTE METIDO CON LOS AMIGOS Y LA CASA DE FAIRY TAIL-dijo mientras era rodeado todo su cuerpo por Fuego.

Zeref: Ja, Veamos de que son capaces Fairy Tail!-grito mientras se preparaba para el combate.

**Por fin termine el Capitulo 15, no es muy largo pero espero y los disfrutne hasta yo me estoy emocionando con mi Historia xD Gracias Por Continuar Leyendo mi Historia esperen el proximo capitulo con Ansias**

**P.D: FAIRY TAIL EL ANIME VUELVE ESTA CONFIRMADO!**


End file.
